Mężczyzna od kuchni
by thingrodiel
Summary: Praktycznie rzecz biorąc kontynuacja "Rozmowy o poranku". Charlie, Sue, Billy, wilki. 12 odcinków obyczaju z humorem.
1. Chapter 1

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK PIERWSZY**

Kiedy Bella opuściła dom, zrobiło się w nim dziwnie pusto i, o ile nie brzmi to zbyt śmiesznie, cicho. Nie znaczy to, że panna Swan jakoś szczególnie hałasowała lub całymi dniami ćwierkała do spółki z okolicznymi ptaszkami. Jej ojcu brakowało wyraźnie wyczuwalnej obecności drugiej istoty, odgłosu przewracających się rzeczy, gdy córka znów na coś wlazła, czy też dźwięków dochodzących z kuchni, kiedy gotowała.

A teraz? Jeśli komendant Swan zamknie drzwi, zrobi to jako pierwszy i ostatni. Gdy usłyszy szmer wody, będzie wiedział, że musi wymienić uszczelkę w kranie, ponieważ nikt nie odkręcił kurka. Nie było szans na dolatujące skądś dźwięki muzyki, chyba że sam włączy radio.

Owszem, był samotnikiem. Zdawał się dystansować, córkę pozornie spychał na bok. Ale, do diaska, ciągle gdzieś w pobliżu była! Mógł ją usłyszeć, często to właśnie ona jako pierwsza mówiła mu „dzień dobry" i miał się o kogo troszczyć. A przy tym nie ingerowała w jego życie i nie pchała się tam, gdzie Charlie wyraźnie zaznaczył swój teren. Bella to idealny... współlokator, jeśli można tak powiedzieć o własnym dziecku.

Nie spędzał z nią zbyt wiele czasu i bywało, że dopadała go myśl, że wszystko mogło potoczyć się inaczej. Teraz mógł tylko czekać, aż go potajemnie odwiedzi bądź wezwie do siebie, by jakoś nadrobić stracony czas, choć to już nie to samo. Oboje krępowała cisza, pomimo prób jej przełamania. Ale Bella nie umiała szczebiotać, by ją zagłuszyć, zaś Charlie nie potrafił powstrzymać się przed wbijaniem wzroku w córkę, gorliwie i bezsensownie szukając jakichkolwiek zmian w jej wyglądzie. Nigdy ich nie znajdował. Jego córka zastygła w wiecznym ciele dziewiętnastolatki i teraz żyła ze swym mężem, który mógłby być jej dziadkiem, jeśli nie gorzej. Komendant Swan starał się nie myśleć o dzielącej ich różnicy wieku.

Ani o tym, że Bella jest nienaturalnym stworem. Zaś wnuczka i, hmm, Jacob...

Nie, do tego myśli Charliego jakby celowo nigdy nie docierały. Tego już by było za wiele. Gdzieś na obrzeżach mózgu łasiła się do niego myśl, by zaakceptować fakt, że istoty z filmów dla nastolatków żyją w prawdziwym świecie i mają się dobrze.

I żywią się wiewiórkami czy szczurami... czymkolwiek, byle nie ludźmi. Bella zapewniała go o tym, przyprawiając go na kilka nocy o koszmary na temat własnej córki pożerającej jakieś zawszone zwierzę.

Początki były trudne. Bella zostawiła ubrania, pamiątki, zdjęcia ze szkoły i świadectwo ukończenia liceum w swoim pokoju, pośród typowego dla niej zorganizowanego bałaganu. Wszystko to sprawiało, że Charliemu trudno było uwolnić się od przekonania, że dziewczyna zaraz wróci ze szkoły czy z randki z Edwardem Cullenem i przygotuje mu obiad.

Posiłki to inna sprawa. Charlie kupił sobie wielką książkę kucharską. Doszedł do wniosku, że to wstyd, by mężczyzna w jego wieku żył na jajecznicy i zupkach z proszku i zrzucał obowiązki kury domowej na własną córkę, a gdy ta wyfrunęła z domu – powracał do starych nawyków. Żywienie się hamburgerami i frytkami musiało się skończyć, jeśli nie chciał, by zamordował go cholesterol. Poza tym zaokrąglająca się linia w pasie doprowadzała go do szału. Broń Boże, nie miał kompleksów! Był mężczyzną, a mężczyźni pozostawali atrakcyjni bez względu na wszystko (tak przynajmniej słyszał). Problem polegał na tym, że Charlie zawsze był dumny ze swojej sprawności fizycznej. W końcu policjant nie powinien biegać z oponkami, podwójnym podbródkiem i rozwiniętym mięśniem siedzeniowym. Zresztą w takim stanie w ogóle nie dało się biegać. Co nie znaczyło, że Charlie już dorobił się rzeczonych przymiotów.

Stał zatem nad książką kucharską i coraz bardziej miał ochotę urwać autorce łeb przy samym tyłku. Co ona, do ciężkiej zarazy, miała na myśli, pisząc „szczypta soli"?! Ile to jest „szczypta"?! A „garść"? Rozmiar żeński czy męski? Zerknął na swoje duże dłonie. Baby z reguły mają mniejsze. Może jak wrzuci pół swojej, to będzie akurat?

Przypomniał sobie Leę Clearwater. Cholera. Drobnych dłoni to ona nie miała. Ciekawe, co by zrobiła, gdyby miała posolić tę przeklętą pomidorówkę, która... Niech to szlag!

Charlie zdjął gorący garnek z kuchenki, parząc sobie palce i przeklinając na czym świat stoi. Zupa wypłynęła z naczynia pomarańczowymi strugami, zdobiąc palnik i okolice.

Sprawdził wszystko. Ogień był mały, zgodnie z przepisem. Może jednak ciągle za duży?

Zrezygnowany wyłączył kuchenkę. Nie miał ochoty sprzątać. Później to zrobi. Teraz był głodny jak wilk. Z westchnieniem grzeszącego pokutnika wyciągnął z lodówki jajka, a z szafki patelnię. Trzecia jajecznica na maśle w tym tygodniu. Cholesterol go zabije, poćwiartuje i urządzi sobie barbecue.

Zrzucił książkę ze stołu i z wściekłością kopnął ją w stronę kosza na śmieci, przeklinając autorkę i jej ród do piątego pokolenia wstecz.

Zjadłszy przesoloną jajecznicę (dałby sobie głowę uciąć, że jej wcześniej nie solił!), wypił szklankę wody i poszedł przebrać się w dres. Czas pobiegać. Dbać o kondycję. Tyle razy upominał młodszych policjantów, by regularnie dbali o swoje zdrowie. Musiał świecić przykładem. Szczególnie że posterunek policyjny w Forks do dużych się nie zaliczał, każdy tam znal każdego i czasem namolnie patrzył mu na ręce. Swan w tej małej placówce pełnił niejako rolę szefa, co wiązało się właśnie z przykładnym prowadzeniem siebie i swojego zdrowia.

W poniedziałek rano zjawił się w pracy punktualnie o godzinie ósmej (przykładem świecił, błyskał i oślepiał). Schował przygotowane przez siebie kanapki do lodówki i poszedł do automatu z kawą. Twardo odmówił sobie cappuccino z pianką i wziął zwykłą czarną. Bez śmietanki i cukru nie będzie chyba aż tak niezdrowa? Po namyśle jednak wziął ze swych żelaznych zapasów saszetkę. Żołądek z pewnością nie podziękowałby mu za traktowanie go gorzką kawą.

Usiadł i ledwie wstrzymał się przed pacnięciem dłonią w czoło. Panikował. Tyle lat mieszkał bez Belli i jakoś dawał sobie radę, nic mu nie zaszkodziło, miał końskie zdrowie, a teraz zachowuje się jak zbzikowana dziewięćdziesięciolatka. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział się w teleshow u Oprah, rozprawiającego o zaletach słodzenia kawy i wyklinającego na autorkę kolorowej książki za dręczenie odbiorców przerażającymi hasłami takimi jak szczypta, garść, odrobina i trochę. Pierwszy łyk grzesznej kawy spłukał tę wizję do samego żołądka. Nie należy się stresować w pracy.

Z tą myślą zabrał się do przeglądania raportów z weekendu.

W domu wyciągnął zza kosza nieszczęsną książkę i przejrzał ją dokładniej. Upiorna autorka szczerzyła się do niego ze zdjęć umieszczonych na wybranych stronach, jakby przygotowanie dania nie nastręczało jej żadnych problemów. Odłożył niechętnie wolumin i wyciągnął z lodówki mleko. Napił się i zapatrzył w karton.

Mleko. Przypomniała mu się Bella o poranku. Jadała płatki. Hmm. Czyli jadalne. I dosyć proste w obsłudze? Wrzucić do miski i zalać?

Następnego dnia zasiadł do stołu uzbrojony w zestaw śniadaniowy, z jakim zawsze widywał swoją córkę. Nasypał trochę płatków, zalał mlekiem, nabrał na łyżkę i wpakował ją sobie do ust. Po czym wypluł z obrzydzeniem.

Cholera jasna! Jak Bella mogła to jeść? Wyglądało na to, że jego córka była twardsza niż skała. Nic dziwnego, że nie bała się związku z wampirem czy plątania wilkołakom pod łapami, skoro wcześniej całymi latami bohatersko zmagała się z tym świństwem. Przy takim wyczynie wysiadały nawet dokonania dzielnych amerykańskich chłopców w Afganistanie.

Charlie jednak czuł się wystarczającym twardzielem, nie musiał sobie tego dodatkowo udowadniać, jedząc Cornflakes.

Z obrzydzeniem wylał mleko z pęczniejącymi płatkami do toalety i spuścił wodę.

Szkoda mu było pieniędzy, które wydał na książkę, toteż odłożył ją na półkę, gdzie zapewne pokryje się kurzem i pajęczynami.

Stwierdził, że weźmie się do gotowania starym, męskim sposobem, który zdawał egzamin na długo zanim Bella rozpieściła go domowymi obiadkami. Ryż z „czymśtam" wciąż powinien mu smakować, skoro jadł go tak długo. Tak też zrobił. Usmażył mięso, przygotował paprykę (chyba może być surowa?), wrzucił wszystko na talerz i zaczął jeść, pęczniejąc z dumy nad gumiastym kotletem. Kolorowego kwiatka z papryki ostatecznie nie zjadł – jakoś nie miał ochoty.

A jutro pójdzie na ryby i coś sobie... Nie, jutro musiał iść do pracy, więc skoczy do baru po coś gotowego i jakoś to będzie. I ani słowa o zdrowej żywności!

Aczkolwiek zadzwonił później do Sue Clearwater, by zapytać, co znaczy „szczypta", bo może, jak się zorientuje w tym babskim kodzie, to książka przeklętej blondyny okaże się użyteczna.

Piątkowe popołudnie zaatakowało zimnym deszczem, więc Charlie uciekł po pracy prosto do domu. Zaparkował przed budynkiem, który od lat stanowił jego azyl i ostoję spokoju. Od niedawna zaś świetnie zdawał egzamin jako forteca, w której krył się przed wszelkimi dziwactwami tego świata. Co prawda wilkołaki go personalnie nie nawiedzały, a wampiry (w liczbie dwóch) tylko co jakiś czas i to konkretne osobniki. Na co dzień jednak komendant Swan drzwiami odgradzał się od haseł, które, w jego mniemaniu, powinny pozostać w encyklopediach dla świrów fantastyki i horrorów. Wprawdzie wciąż przyjeżdżał do niego na mecze ojciec jednego wilkołaka, ale Charlie nie mógł się czepiać, sam będąc rodzicem wampirzycy. To nie jego ani Billy'ego wina, że ich dzieci odbiegały od normy.

Charlie jeszcze nie wiedział, że niedługo do jego ostoi wproszą się wszystkie legendy z całym dobrodziejstwem inwentarza.

Tak więc Billy Black rozparł się wygodnie w swoim wózku i, popijając piwo, wbił wzrok w telewizor, gdzie amerykańska drugoligowa drużyna właśnie dostawała cięgi od równie amerykańskich i tak samo drugoligowych przeciwników.

- A temu kto dał kij w ręce? - bąknął Billy, zgniatając lekko puszkę.

- Święty Mikołaj. Ale nie mów tego głośno, to mąż Renee – odparł Charlie, ścierając pianę z wąsów.

- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Black. - Ciekawe...

- Poza tym to nie pierwsza liga. Nie wymagaj geniuszu. Nie wiem tylko, czemu puszczają to w telewizji.

Billy wzruszył ramionami.

- Nic innego w sporcie chwilowo się nie dzieje.

Przez chwilę obserwowali, jak Phil Dwyer miota się z kijem.

- Musi być z niego dumna – bąknął pod nosem Charlie. Billy usłyszał, acz nie starczyło mu taktu, by udawać, że pasjonuje go wyłącznie trzymana w ręku puszka i resztki usmażonej (o zgrozo, bez panierki) ryby na talerzu.

- Daj sobie z nią spokój, Charlie.

- Daję – odparł Swan, ucinając rozmowę. Wlepił oczy w rozgrywany na ekranie mecz.

- Sue cię pozdrawia – zmienił temat Billy.

- Hę? Co? - ocknął się jego przyjaciel. Odkleił wzrok od telewizora i spojrzał na Blacka.

- Sue. Clearwater. Pamiętasz? Żona Harry'ego? - cierpliwe, choć z mocną nutą ironii tłumaczył Indianin. - Pytała, jak ci się wiedzie w kuchni.

Charlie wspomniał stertę brudnych naczyń, przypalony garnek, który chyba do niczego już się nie nadawał, poplamioną książkę kucharską, w której autorce w przypływie złości po szczeniacku domalował rogi, zalaną kuchenkę i czekający na pranie - zalany sosem - dywanik.

- Wszystko świetnie – odparł z przekonaniem. W myślach z niepokojem przeliczył torebki ryżu i ukryte w szafce zupki z proszku. Niedługo będzie musiał wybrać się na zakupy. - Dzięki.

- Poproś ją o przepis na panierkę, ryby będą lepsze.

Charlie obrzucił przyjaciela spojrzeniem zirytowanego bazyliszka.

- Bez panierki też daje radę – syknął.

Ale Sue Clearwater sama przyszła do jego domu. Przyłapała go z pudełkiem pizzy w ręku. Charlie, który, bywało, uważał się za dżentelmena, zaprosił ją do środka, zaproponował herbatę i poczęstunek obiadem. Sue zmarszczyła nos i z niesmakiem odwróciła wzrok od kartonu.

- Wiesz, że to siedlisko cholesterolu?

Charlie ciężko westchnął w duchu. Amerykanie! Ale zaraz sam się zganił, przypomniawszy sobie własne obawy w tym samym względzie jakiś czas temu.

- Posłuchaj, całymi latami się tak żywiłem i żyję.

- Nie masz już dwudziestu lat – odparła Sue bezlitośnie.

Kobiety! Wtrącają się w życie i śmią odstawiać wszechwiedzące! Czekaj, ja ci pokażę!, pomyślał, z lubością i nadmierną ostentacją wgryzając się w ociekający serem kawałek pizzy.

- Moja córka jest, tym tam, wampirem. Jej mąż także. Jego cała rodzina też. Twoje dzieci zaś to przerośnięte wilkołaki, jak sama raczyłaś mi kiedyś o tym wspomnieć. Z całym szacunkiem – przy takim nagromadzeniu horroru jedna mała pizza powinna być serwowana przez anioły.

- Przecież nie boisz się ani Belli, ani Edwarda, ani moich dzieci.

- Nie jestem pewien – rzekł, przeżuwając ser, pieczarki i szynkę. - Jacob solidnie mnie wystraszył. Wybrał dosyć... niekonwencjonalny sposób, by mnie, ekhm, uświadomić.

- Naprawdę? - zdumiała się Sue. Uniosła brwi w pełnym zdziwienia wyrazie. Charlie nie podjął tematu. I tak już za dużo powiedział. Przecież nie przyzna się, o czym ze zgrozą pomyślał, gdy ten wyrośnięty nastolatek w samym środku leśnej głuszy zaczął zrzucać z siebie ubranie, oznajmiwszy mu wcześniej, że „musi mu coś pokazać". Charlie Swan oblał się wtedy zimnym potem, dziękując wszystkim bogom, o jakich słyszał, że Billy Black tego nie widział. W przeciwnym razie musiałby mu się gęsto tłumaczyć, a przede wszystkim ojciec roznegliżowanego Jacoba usłyszałby zapewne „To nie jest tak, jak myślisz.". Kiedy więc Jake wybuchnął i zamienił się na jego oczach w ogromnego potwora o wielkich zębiskach i groźnie wyglądających pazurach, Charlie poczuł chwilową ulgę. Nic z TYCH rzeczy! Sekundę później dotarło do niego, że ma przed sobą naprawdę wielki problem. Dosłownie. I zbladł jak ściana. Wtedy monstrum liznęło go po twarzy, najwyraźniej dając do zrozumienia, że nie ma ochoty na obiad, a następnie Jacob znów zamienił się w człowieka. W tamtej chwili jego nagość już tak komendantowi nie przeszkadzała. Chłopak ubrał się, a Charlie powoli starał się ogarnąć sytuację, która zaczynała go przerastać. I nastał czas zawiłych wyjaśnień. Wampiry, wilkołaki, pogoda w Forks, choroba Belli i inne takie...

Ale przecież nie opowie tego Sue Clearwater! Nie przyznał się Billy'emu, nie przyzna się i jej. Brr!

- Strach ma wielkie oczy, Charlie – powiedziała Sue.

Zmartwiał ze zgrozy. O ile się orientował, a pochlebiał sobie, że orientował się wcale nieźle, specem od czytania w myślach był jego wiecznie młody zięć. O Sue Clearwater nic mu nie wiadomo.

- Zgaduję, że wciąż nieco przeraża cię ta cała sytuacja, ale wierz mi – wszystko jest do ogarnięcia. Nie wnikam w szczegóły, choć zgaduję, że Jake po prostu pokazał ci, jak się przemienia. Przywykniesz.

Co znaczy: przywykniesz? Czy tej kobiecie zdawało się, że on te przemiany będzie teraz oglądał codziennie? Albo że zamierza spotykać się z potworami wszelkiego autoramentu częściej niż to absolutnie konieczne?

- Nie zamierzam – burknął, odkładając pizzę. Stracił apetyt.

- Może to i lepiej? Zdrowiej? - usłyszał w odpowiedzi, choć nie miał pewności, czy przyjaciółka komentuje rezygnację z jedzenia czy też odgradzanie się od wszelkich dziwactw tego świata.

- Ty znowu z tym zdrowiem – mruknął.

- To źle?

Charlie nie odpowiedział.

c.d.n.


	2. Chapter 2

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK DRUGI**

Kilka dni później znów do niego przyszła i bezceremonialnie podała mu kawałek podejrzanego materiału. Kiedy go rozwinął, przekonał się, że jest to kuchenny fartuch bladoróżowej barwy, zdobny falbankami i tak kobiecy, że już bardziej nie można. Charlie spojrzał na Sue oczyma zbitego psa, któremu ktoś, zamiast obiecanej oblepionej mięsem kości, daje gumowego kurczaka. Jego spojrzenie mówiło: „Muszę?".

- Zakładaj, zakładaj – powiedziała niecierpliwie Sue. - Inaczej pobrudzisz się mąką.

Charlie Swan schował męską dumę do kieszeni i zawiązał falbanki, róż i, o zgrozo, wyhaftowaną na kieszeni malutką świnkę wokół bioder, ostentacyjnie spuszczając górną część fartucha na dół. Żadnych zwierzaków.

Oddałby wszystko, by móc z godnością i po męsku utytłać się w mące, jajkach i czymkolwiek jeszcze groziło gotowanie, byle zdjąć z siebie fartuch.

Zaraz. Jakie gotowanie?

- Chwilunia! - powstrzymał ją przed grzebaniem w szafkach. Rzucił okiem na jej płócienną torbę, z której groźnie wyglądała książka z wymalowanym u góry tytułem „Najprostsze potrawy – kuchnia całego świata". - Co ty wypr... Ej, to mój obiad! - zaprotestował, gdy kobieta zdecydowanym ruchem wyrzuciła pudełko z kolejną pizzą do kosza.

- Koniec z tym, Charlie – zakomenderowała. - Wy, mężczyźni, boicie się przyznać, że czegoś nie potraficie. Zobaczysz, jeszcze mi podziękujesz – stwierdziła, wyciągając książkę z torby. - Na szczęście trochę cię znam i wiem, że gotowanie nie jest twoją mocną stroną. Ale nie martw się, pomogę ci. Nie będziesz musiał kupować żadnych świństw ani stołować się w barze. A teraz powiedz mi, gdzie, u diabła, trzymasz mąkę, bo nijak jej nie mogę znaleźć.

Zrezygnowany Charlie wskazał na szafkę po lewej.

- Skąd nagle pomysł, by mnie uczyć gotowania? Radziłem sobie przez siedemnaście lat.

- Billy mi powiedział to i owo o twojej rybie. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, więc przyszłam. Poza tym chcę spróbować czegoś nowego i doszłam do wniosku, że spróbujemy razem.

Charlie wzruszył ramionami, dając sobie spokój z linią obrony. Sue Clearwater była tym typem kobiety, której czasem lepiej się nie sprzeciwiać.

- No dobra. Co tam masz?

Sue otworzyła książkę na odpowiedniej stronie, gdzie na górze pyszniły się wytłuszczone, grube, czarne litery, układające się w tajemnicze słowo „PIEROGIES"*.

- Nigdy tego nie jadłem – przyznał komendant, ale zdjęcie obok sprawiło, że ślinianki zaczęły mu pracować na podwyższonych obrotach. - Nie wygląda jak potrawa z poradnika o zdrowym odżywianiu – zauważył kąśliwie.

- Spokojnie. Zrobimy to na jajkach omega trzy i z odtłuszczonym serem – odparła, udając, że nie usłyszała tonu przyjaciela.

Charlie obiecał sobie, że jak spotka Billy'ego Blacka, to go za paplanie rozstrzela. Bez sądu. Za to od razu w głowę, by nie cierpiał. Miał jeszcze na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie sprawiać mu bólu przed śmiercią.

Szczęśliwie dla kilku osób ojciec Jacoba przeżył. Obiecał jednak, że jeśli chodzi o gotowanie Charliego powstrzyma się od komentarzy. Zwłaszcza publicznych. Zwłaszcza w obecności Sue Clearwater. Jego obietnica jednak na niewiele się zdała, ponieważ całe „zło", które miało się stać, już się stało. Sue przychodziła do Charliego regularnie i zamieniała jego kuchnię w pobojowisko.

Komendant musiał jednak przyznać, że jej obecność nie była przykra. Zawsze ją lubił. Poza tym świetnie go rozumiała. W końcu jej dzieci też były „potworami". Dlatego często ich rozmowy przechodziły na inny grunt niż „Podaj mi sól" oraz „Zamieszaj sos... Ale nie tak! W jedną stronę!".

- Czasem chciałbym cofnąć czas – zwierzył się któregoś dnia, walcząc z przypalonym dnem garnka. - Wiesz, bardziej jej pilnować, przyjrzeć się Edwardowi. Może...

- Maszyna czasu nie istnieje.

- No ale pomyśl! Mogłaby się spotykać z kimś... mniej niezwykłym. Bo ja wiem? Dzieciak Newtonów wygląda całkiem normalnie. Gdybym definitywnie zabronił jej spotykać się z Cullenem...

- To po pierwsze – przerwała mu Sue – manipulowałbyś własną córką. Wierz mi, kiedyś tego spróbowałam z Sethem i do dziś głupio mi na samo wspomnienie. A po drugie nie byłaby dziś panią Cullen. Szczęśliwą. Kobietą – powiedziała z naciskiem. - Wiem, że za nią tęsknisz, ale tak wyszło. Nie chciała nikogo innego. Przestań się więc zamartwiać i włóż więcej serca w ten garnek. Głaskaniem go nie wyszorujesz. - Głową wskazała trzymane przez Charliego naczynie.

Znów zaczął uparcie drapać, skrobać oraz kląć, ale na tyle cicho, by Sue nie mogła rozróżnić inwektyw.

Miała rację. Użalał się, bo stracił swoją jedynaczkę na rzecz wampira i jego wielkiej rodziny nieumarłych. Teraz żywi się krwią zwierząt, ma zimną skórę i straszne oczy, a jej mąż może czytać w myślach. Też coś!

- Poddaję się. Jutro kupię nowy – wymamrotał, kiedy skończyły mu się pomysły na kolejne przekleństwa pod adresem czarnej, upartej spalenizny. Bez najmniejszego żalu, za to ze złością cisnął garnek do śmietnika.

Sue pokręciła głową, ale nic nie powiedziała. W duchu tylko ucieszyła się, że przyjaciel jej zmarłego męża przestał wspominać o córce. Z jego postawy wywnioskowała, że to temat raz na zawsze skończony. To dobrze. Bella Cullen miała nowe, o ile jej wiadomo, całkiem niezłe życie. A jej ojciec powinien zająć się swoim.

Aczkolwiek nie była pewna, czy temat zięcia także został zamknięty na cztery spusty, ale to się dopiero okaże. Edward był niczym lont przy bombie. Sue nie lubiła Cullenów z oczywistych względów. To wampiry, naturalni wrogowie jej dzieci. I choć nie stanowili większego zagrożenia, nie przepadała za nimi choćby dla zasady.

Charlie najwyraźniej postępował tak samo względem swojego zięcia. Był na niego cięty jeszcze w czasach, gdy nie wiedział o nim najważniejszego, no ale trudno się dziwić. Z tego co Billy jej opowiedział (a relacjonował do bólu oszczędnie i trzeba go było mocno ciągnąć za język), za sprawą Edwarda Cullena Bella, skądinąd urocze dziewczę, nieźle narozrabiała. Ponoć nawet wybrała się kiedyś za nim do Europy, ale nikt nie wie, po co. No, za taki numer Sue Clearwater swoją córkę zamknęłaby chyba w piwnicy. Charlie zaś postąpił inaczej. Dał jej tylko szlaban. I to dosyć łagodny, gdyż i tak pozwolił jej widywać Cullena. Najwyraźniej wolał nieco spuścić z tonu, niż znów radzić sobie z nastolatką pogrążoną w depresji.

Aczkolwiek Billy Black przyznał, że przez jakiś czas Charliego ręce swędziały, by załatwić sprawę przy pomocy strzelby. I nie, nie zamierzał celować do własnej córki, tylko do osoby, która zawsze stała obok niej. Bladej, wysokiej i nad wyraz urodziwej.

Inna sprawa, że kula by nie załatwiła sprawy, ale o tym Charlie nie mógł wtedy wiedzieć.

Swan wstał jeszcze przed świtem. Zadzwonił do Belli, by usłyszeć jej głos i, choć wiedział, że to głupie, zapytać o zdrowie. Odebrał jej mąż, co nieco go zbiło z pantałyku. Z rozpędu zapytał grzecznie, czy go nie obudził, a Edward cierpliwie zapewnił, że nie. Dopiero później podał Belli słuchawkę. Porozmawiali chwilę. Pochwalił się, że Sue uczy go gotować, co Bella skwitowała krótkim „To dobrze", ale wyraźnie słyszał w jej głosie, że się uśmiecha. Zapytał o Nessie, Jacoba, kazał pozdrowić wszystkich Cullenów („I koniecznie uściskaj Alice!"). A potem wstał i na swoje czterdziestopięcioletnie** ciało nałożył dres.

Dawno nie biegał tak regularnie. A przecież był stróżem prawa, powinien dbać o sprawność, zdrowie i morale. Szczególnie to ostatnie, bo niedawno zwrócił uwagę jednemu z podwładnych, że objadanie się pączkami jest niezdrowe.

Niezdrowe.

Zamieniał się w Sue.

Powinienem kupić sobie psa, pomyślał, biegnąc w stronę lasu. Byłoby mi raźniej. Wbiegł między drzewa. Jak na zawołanie dogonił go gigantyczny wilk. Truchtał obok niego, szczerząc wielkie zębiska, jakby usiłował się uśmiechnąć. Charlie uśmiechnął się w jego stronę nerwowo.

Dobry piesek!

Wiedział, że to jeden z wilkołaków, diabli wiedzą, który, ale i tak rozmiary zwierzęcia wprawiały go w lekką panikę. Gigant najwyraźniej to wyczuł, gdyż po przyjacielsku liznął go po twarzy, powalając tym samym na ziemię.

- No szlag by cię... - warknął Charlie, podnosząc się z błota. - Durne bydlę – wymamrotał. Wilkołak pisnął.

- Który ty jesteś? - zapytał, odważając się podrapać zwierzaka za uchem. Ten poddał się pieszczocie z ewidentną przyjemnością, a potem zerwał się na miejscu i zniknął za drzewami. Wyszedł zza nich po jakiejś minucie, już jako człowiek. Dopinał spodnie.

- Seth? - zdziwił się Charlie. - Nie powinieneś być w jakiejś... szkole? Coś studiować?

Chłopak ziewnął i przeciągnął się.

- Patrole – wyjaśnił oględnie.

- Do niczego ci się te noce nie przydadzą – zauważył cierpko Charlie. - Słyszałem, że musisz powtarzać rok.

- Mama to zrozumiała – bąknął Seth. Wielki jak dąb Indianin wbił wzrok w ściółkę i zapadła niezręczna cisza.

- Posłuchaj – odezwał się Charlie łagodniejszym tonem. - Wam... hmm, tego... - zająknął się. - Tych tam – skinął głową w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku, ale Seth rozumiał, że chodzi o miejsce, w którym niegdyś mieszkali Cullenowie – nie ma już od dość długiego czasu. Chyba nie musicie się aż tak poświęcać?

- Leah kazała. Twierdzi, że lepiej dmuchać na zimne – usprawiedliwiał się wilkołak.

- Powiem Sue, by z nią porozmawiała. Nikt za ciebie nie będzie zdawał sesji. Zmykaj – dodał, poprawiając na sobie szarą bluzę i ruszając w głąb lasu. Usłyszał, że dzieciak za nim podąża.

- Pobiegać z panem? - zapytał, gdy ich kroki się zrównały. Charlie spojrzał na chłopaka, no, w zasadzie już mężczyznę. Zobaczył podkrążone oczy i zaczerwienione żyłki w białkach. Obrazu nędzy i rozpaczy dopełniały sterczące we wszystkie strony, źle ostrzyżone czarne włosy. Zrobiło mu się go żal.

- Idź do domu. Wyśpij się. Nie możesz tak funkcjonować.

- Eee tam! - Seth machnął ręką wielką jak łopata. - Dam radę.

- Sio! I żebym cię w następnym tygodniu nie widział w Forks. Masz się tu zjawić dopiero po sesji, jasne?

- Ale...

- Do domu, Seth! Bo wlepię ci mandat!

- Eee, ale za co?

Charlie nie odpowiedział, tylko wbił w niego umiarkowanie groźny wzrok. Indianin ruszył w swoją stronę. Odwrócił się kilka metrów dalej i krzyknął:

- Komendancie Swan!

Charlie zatrzymał się i obejrzał.

- Czego?

- Chciałbym zobaczyć, jak mówi pan mojej mamie, że chciał mi wlepić mandat! - wyszczerzył się i pognał niczym wicher w stronę domu.

Charlie stał jak osłupiały i patrzył za nim.

- Bezczelny smarkacz – mruknął. Naciągnął kaptur i zajął się tym, czym powinien.

- Szefie, panem to się chyba znowu córka zajęła, co?

Swan odstawił kubek z kawą, oderwał wzrok od komputera i skierował go na podwładną. Rivers, młoda i uśmiechnięta tak, jak powinien się uśmiechać święty Piotr, witając duszyczki przed bramą do raju, patrzyła na niego wyczekująco.

- Co macie na myśli? - zapytał oficjalnym tonem.

- No... - Rivers nie dokończyła. Wymownie wskazała na plastikowe pudełko, z którego kolorowo wyglądały warzywa wkomponowane w ryż. - Wróciła do Forks?

- Nie – burknął. Rivers to nie zraziło.

- Pytam, bo ostatnim razem takie rzeczy wsuwał pan przed jej ślubem.

- Wam się wydaje, że można całe życie jeść tylko pizzę i inne obrzydlistwa serwowane w kawiarence na rogu? - nadął się Charlie.

- Nie, ja tylko...

- Zajmijcie się czymś konstruktywnym, Rivers. Nie macie tam jakichś zaległych papierów do wypełnienia? - Swan palcem wskazał biurko, na którym malowniczo piętrzył się stos teczek. Amanda Rivers z ciekawską miną ruszyła na swoje miejsce. Wyglądała niczym Sherlock Holmes, który właśnie rozwiązuje kolejną zagadkę tajemniczego morderstwa i już ma pierwsze ślady. Charlie pomyślał, że brakuje jej tylko fajki w zębach. Z powrotem wbił wzrok w komputer, na którym widniał raport z wypadku motorowego dwa kilometry za Forks. Miał nadzieję, że Jake pozbył się raz na zawsze tamtych upiornych maszyn. Nie szkodzi, że ani on, ani Bella już nigdy nie mogło zostać uszkodzone przez motor. To kwestia... kwestia posłuszeństwa względem rodziny.

- Seth pochwalił się, że mu groziłeś mandatem – powiedziała Sue, przyłapawszy Charliego z batonikiem na środku ulicy.

- Eee tam, zaraz groziłem- żachnął się, wyrzucając papierek do śmietnika. - Nawiasem mówiąc porozmawiaj z Leą o tych bzdurnych patrolach. Co oni mają teraz do pilnowania? Okoliczne wiewiórki zaczęły mutować czy co?

Sue wzruszyła ramionami, ale zapewniła go, że już rozmówiła się z córką. Co oznaczało, że ma w domu naburmuszoną chmurę gradową, ale Charlie nie wygłosił tej uwagi na głos.

- A jeśli sama przyłapię Setha na szwendaniu się po lesie po nocach, to tyłek mu spiorę – oświadczyła kobieta przez zaciśnięte zęby. Charlie uśmiechnął się pod wąsem. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył, jak Sue przekłada wielkiego Setha przez kolano i spuszcza mu lanie. Ręką, która należała do niezbyt wysokiej kobiety, wyglądającej przy swoim synu jak laleczka. Dałby wiele, by zobaczyć tę scenę. Powstrzymał się jednak od wybuchu śmiechu. Drobna czy nie, Sue Clearwater nie można było odmówić siły charakteru.

- Co tu robisz? - zapytał, by zmienić temat.

Kobieta kiwnęła głową w stronę pobliskiego sklepu z odzieżą.

- Seth rozerwał kilka par spodni. Muszę zdobyć odpowiedni rozmiar, mam już dosyć zszywania.

Charlie podrapał się po głowie.

- No to powodzenia.

- Dzięki – usłyszał kwaśną odpowiedź.

Poklepał ją po ramieniu i z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w stronę komendy.

Scenę tę zza szyby baru obserwowała, zajadając lunch, Amanda Rivers. Gryząc frytkę doszła do wniosku, że w geście jej przełożonego było wiele czułości. A i idąca w drugą stronę Indianka jaśniała na twarzy od pełnego szczęścia uśmiechu.

Tak przynajmniej to widziała.

A tu cię mam!, pomyślała.

Z nową werwą zaczęła maczać frytki w ketchupie. Nie mogła się doczekać, aż opowie o swym odkryciu przyjaciółce. Niezdobyty niczym twierdza komendant Swan miał kobietę!

c.d.n.

* pierogies – taki autentyczny zapis zobaczyłam w książce kucharskiej traktującej o jedzeniu z różnych dziwnych krajów w jednej z londyńskich księgarń; przeraźliwie mnie to rozbawiło ;)

** wszystko dzieje się trzy lata po zakończeniu historii B. i E., kiedy to Charlie (rocznik 1964) miał lat czterdzieści i dwa


	3. Chapter 3

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK TRZECI**

Charlie Swan jakieś dwadzieścia lat temu rozwiódł się z żoną. Całe Forks wiedziało, że Renee go porzuciła, zabrała małą córeczkę i czmychnęła z miasteczka. Od tego czasu policjant miewał randki, ale nigdy nic poważniejszego w jego życiu uczuciowym się nie wydarzyło. Szkoda. Był atrakcyjnym mężczyzną i atrakcyjności owej nie psuły ani wąsy, ani mrukliwy sposób bycia. Jedyne, co się faktycznie zmieniało, to kolejne stopnie - doczekał się w końcu funkcji i pensji komendanta. Nieco zbyt wcześnie, ale jego poprzednik po drugim zawale odszedł na wcześniejszą emeryturę. I tak żadnemu z policjantów nie przeszkadzał wiek nowego przełożonego, poza tym nie znaleziono lepszej kandydatury. Charlie Swan był miejscowy, kompetentny i nie pozwalał dzieciakom za bardzo podskakiwać. Nie można też o nim powiedzieć, że to karierowicz. Charlie sprawiał wrażenie, że całe jego życie zawodowe „tak wyszło". Krótko mówiąc – swój chłop. Choć samotny i mrukliwy.

Nic poza tym nie było wiadomo, choć w zasadzie można powiedzieć wszystko, gdyż komendant Swan z niczym się nie krył. Najwyżej wyjątkowo oględnie i możliwie rzadko wyrażał się na temat swojego zięcia, ale to tyle jeśli chodzi o jego „tajemnice".

Na swoim biurku trzymał fotografię Renee z malutką Bellą na rękach, a obok zdjęcie dorosłej córki w objęciach męża o prezencji wyrostka, z towarzyszącą im ciemnowłosą dziewczynką, o której Swan z czułością mówił, że to kuzynka któregoś z Cullenów, co zazwyczaj kończyło wszelkie pytania. Chyba że ktoś zauważył, że rysy twarzy dziewczynki stanowią wypadkową młodych. Wtedy komendant Swan musiał brnąć dalej w historyjkę o silnych genach biologicznej rodziny Edwarda. Na pytanie o podobieństwo do jego córki niezmiennie udawał zdziwienie („Naprawdę? Nie zauważyłem! Coś takiego!").

Nagle Charlie oderwał wzrok od zdjęć i zauważył, że wszyscy go bacznie obserwują. I znacząco się uśmiechają. A najbardziej Rivers o twarzy aniołka i z zamiłowaniem do diabolicznych tatuaży. Kiedyś zobaczył jeden na jej ramieniu – jakieś upiorne rogate coś spoglądało na ludzi zielonymi oczyskami. Brr.

Charlie siorbnął gorącą kawę i postanowił niczym się nie przejmować. Szedł o zakład, że nie miał rozpiętego rozporka, a na twarzy na pewno nie zostały mu resztki pasty do zębów.

- Jak życie, panie komendancie? - zapytała zuchwale Rivers, kładąc raporty na biurku swojego szefa.

- Dobrze – odparł ostrożnie.

- Wszystko świetnie? Cieszę się – powiedziała, błyskając siekaczami niczym hiena, biorąca udział w reklamie pasty Colgate.

- Aha – mruknął Swan i zabrał się za znienawidzoną papierologię. Amanda jeszcze przez chwilę postała nad Swanem jak kat nad dobrą duszą, ale wyglądało na to, że ten nie zwraca na nią najmniejszej uwagi. Szurnęła więc i zaczęła się oddalać.

- Rivers! - usłyszała. Natychmiast odwróciła się i podbiegła do jego biurka z tym samym uśmiechem, ukazującym pełen garnitur zębów. Zgasł jednak, kiedy komendant się odezwał.

- Zerknijcie no sobie, jak żeście napisali słowo „krawężnik".

Oddał jej raport do poprawki.

Dopiero Billy uświadomił mu, co się dzieje.

- Jak to się stało, że plotki dotarły do La Push, ale nie do twoich uszu? - zapytał, poprawiając się na wózku. Sięgnął po piwo. Charlie zastanowił się, czy Sue nie wypomni mu tego napoju, ale doszedł do wniosku, że nie będzie trząsł portkami przed kobietą. Nawet jeśli nosiła nazwisko Clearwater.

- Ponieważ nie mam czasu ani ochoty ich wysłuchiwać – odparł, kojąc uszy sykiem otwieranej puszki.

- Tą jednak powinieneś się zainteresować. Dotyczy ciebie...

- Nie po raz pierwszy ktoś o mnie gada. Ludziom to przejdzie.

- Oraz Sue – dokończył spokojnie Billy.

Uzbrojona w puszkę ręka Charliego zamarła przy jego ustach. Nie drgnąwszy nawet wywrócił ciemnymi oczyma na przyjaciela. W końcu odstawił piwo na stolik, gdzie pyszniła się miska z popcornem.

- Sue?

- Taa – potwierdził Black. - Krążą plotki, że dobrałeś się do wdowy po kumplu. Jak Sue się o tym dowie... Jak LEAH się o tym dowie, trafi ją szlag.

- Co to za brednie? - warknął Charlie, ale szybko się zmitygował. W końcu Billy tylko przekazał mu informację, nie rozpowszechniał bajek. - Kto to wymyślił? Baby?

- Zapewne. Sporo tu takich, które nie mają co robić. Choć wszystkich tylko ciekawość zżera, na co cię złapała Sue. Żadnej innej się to nie udało. - Billy wybuchnął śmiechem. Charlie zgromił go spojrzeniem. Przypomniała mu się wyszczerzona, dociekająca nie wiadomo czego Rivers. Stanleyówna wyjechała na studia, więc policjantka przejęła pałeczkę? Cholera, przyroda naprawdę nie znosiła próżni.

- Zabiję ją – mruknął. - Zakopię w ogródku.

- Kogo? Sue? - Billy wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Nie, taką jedną plotkarę.

- Nie złość się – poradził mu przyjaciel. - Jak sam twierdzisz – to minie.

- Mam nadzieję. Inaczej Sue usmaży mój łeb, a nie kotleta.

- Nadal przychodzi cię niańczyć?

- Spędzamy razem czas, pomaga mi w gotowaniu – oświadczył Charlie z godnością. Ostatnio nawet się dowiedział, co to jest szczypta, a i inne tajemnicze hasła nie wprawiały go już w stan osłupienia. - A ja jej czasem coś w domu naprawiam. Choć Bogiem a prawdą trzeba jej będzie wymienić wszystkie uszczelki.

- Myślałem, że Seth się tym ostatnio zajmował.

- Ehe – bąknął Swan. - A ja musiałem poprawiać. A teraz cicho – dorzucił, ponieważ w telewizorze reklamy przestały kusić proszkami, a dziewczyny z piwem – dekoltami. - Zaczyna się.

Na ekranie pojawił się odziany w szary garnitur i przewiązany pod szyją pstrokatym krawatem komentator sportowy.

W pubie Amanda Rivers rozmawiała właśnie z tęgą barmanką. Ta przechyliła się nad wypolerowanym kontuarem, prezentując siedzącym obok klientom fascynującą głębię swego dekoltu.

- No sama pomyśl, Lola – powiedziała cicho Amanda. - Widziałam ich na ulicy. Facet do pracy przychodzi z jedzonkiem jak od żoneczki z gara. I unika rozmów. Coś się święci.

Barmanka zastanowiła się chwilę.

- Charlie w sumie nigdy nie był gadatliwy – zauważyła bez przekonania.

- Tak, ale teraz wyjątkowo nie chce z nikim o niczym rozmawiać. Mówię ci, ja czuję takie rzeczy – paplała Amanda, popijając słabe jasne piwo. Zmyślała, ile się dało, byle jej historia nabrała pozorów prawdopodobieństwa. Nie znosiła, gdy ktoś ją przyłapywał na dziurawych historiach. - I jakiś taki porządniejszy się zrobił. I rozmarzony też chodzi...

Lola wymownie zerknęła na kufel policjantki, pytając w ten sposób, czy jej dolać, na co Rivers skinęła z ochotą. Obie kobiety zajęły się analizą życia uczuciowego komendanta, co jakiś czas dopowiadając sobie mniej lub bardziej wyimaginowane spostrzeżenia.

Charlie nie mógł się powstrzymać od uśmiechu, ilekroć patrzył na Sue zagniatającą ciasto na szarlotkę. Przypominały mu się plotki Amandy Rivers (tak, był przekonany, że to ona je rozsiewała) oraz reszty mieszkańców miasteczka. On i Sue? Nigdy w życiu! Fakt, niebrzydka z niej była kobieta. Nawet z odrastającymi po ścięciu włosami i w zbyt szerokiej bluzie. Miała ciepły, ładny odcień skóry. Przyjemnie popatrzeć, ale nic poza tym.

- Możesz przestać mi się przyglądać? - zapytała rozdrażniona. - Zrób herbatę.

Nastawił czajnik i nadal obserwował ją kątem oka.

- Gadają o nas – powiedział w końcu.

- No i co z tego?

- Nic, tak tylko mówię. - Wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie sądziłam, że interesujesz się bajaniem starych bab – zauważyła cierpko Indianka.

- Młodych bab – odparł. - Plotkę puściła w obieg moja podwładna. Dostanie za to słownikiem ortograficznym po głowie, obiecuję.

Sue przestała zagniatać ciasto i zaczęła formować je na blasze.

- Czemu akurat słownikiem? - zapytała zdumiona, nie odrywając wzroku od roboty.

- Bo jej go podarowałem – burknął. - Słowo daję, dziewczyna nie wie, dlaczego Word podkreśla jej wyrazy na czerwono.

- Daj jej spokój, Charlie. Niech sobie gada. Widocznie jest samotna.

- A ty? - spytał cicho.

- Ja? Żartujesz? Mam Setha i Leę!

- Tak, ale czy czujesz się samotna?

- Jak widzisz, nie mielę ozorem o innych. To chyba coś znaczy? - odparła marszcząc brwi.

Zagwizdał czajnik. Kiedy Sue myła ręce, Charlie przygotował napój. Wytarłszy dłonie kobieta sięgnęła po kubek w tym samym momencie, w którym zrobił to Charlie, by jej go podać. Natrafiła na palce mężczyzny i cofnęła rękę. Charlie wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Ależ ty masz zimne ręce! - zawołał. Chwycił jej obie dłonie i zaczął rozcierać. - Nie mówiłaś, że marzniesz.

- Bo nie marznę. To tylko złe krążenie.

Charlie rozcierał jej palce swoimi dużymi, ciepłymi dłońmi. Uniósł je do ust i chuchnął, ogrzewając własnym oddechem. Sue poddała się tym zabiegom z przyjemnością. Przypomniała sobie, jak robił to Harry, choć on zabierał się za to inaczej, jego ruchy były znacznie szybsze. Natomiast Charlie się nie spieszył. Powoli masował jej skórę i patrzył na dłonie, jakby oczekiwał wypisanej na nich wiadomości „już ciepłe". Był skupiony i delikatny, choć ręce miał dosyć szorstkie. Gdzie on sobie narobił takich odcisków? Może na strzelnicy. Broń palna to nie pluszowy miś.

Wysunęła dłonie z jego rąk.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała. Usiadła przy stole i zajęła się herbatą. Po chwili flanelowa koszula komendanta znalazła się w zasięgu jej wzroku. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej, wbijając wzrok w stół. Milczeli jakiś czas, jakby onieśmieleni jakąś krępującą sytuacją. Charlie wreszcie odchrząknął, ale nie odwrócił wzroku od ciemnego blatu.

- Jak tam Seth? - zapytał, by przerwać ciszę. - Uczy się?

- Twierdzi, że tak. Niedługo będzie sesja, wtedy wszystko wyjdzie w praniu. Leah za to dostała szału i patroluje jak opętana.

- Wykończy się.

- Mnie to mówisz? Muszę pogadać z Samem. Niech ją trochę odciąży. Chociaż on pewnie też chodzi po lesie. Mogliby się wymieniać dyżurami, skoro tak strasznie chcą się poświęcać.

- Jacob wspominał o rozłamie, ale nie zagłębiał się w temat – przypomniał sobie Swan.

- Taaa... - westchnęła Sue. - Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogą ze sobą współpracować. Tylko że ja Lei z zapytaniem do Uleyów nie wyślę. Rozniosłaby mi dom, gdybym o tym wspomniała, a ja cenię swoje naczynia.

- Ma dziewczyna charakterek – uśmiechnął się Charlie.

- Ma.

Znów zapadła cisza, ale ta już ich nie krępowała. Skończyli herbatę i wrócili do przygotowywania szarlotki. Kiedy się piekła, zapach rozpełzł po całej kuchni, bezlitośnie atakując nozdrza i drażniąc spragnione deseru podniebienie.

- A można to samo zrobić z jagodami? - zapytał komendant, wpatrując się w szybkę piekarnika niczym Galahad w odnalezionego cudem Graala.

- Z jagodami to trochę inaczej, bo ciasto od nich surowieje, trzeba je wcześniej sparzyć. Pokażę ci następnym razem – obiecała, sprzątając z szafki mąkę, cukier i wszystkie inne składniki, które usiłujący jej pomóc Charlie rozsypał, gdzie się dało.

- Dobra. Ale u ciebie. Przy okazji pogrzebię ci w kranie.

- Seth w nim grzebał przed wyjazdem.

- Właśnie dlatego teraz ja tam zajrzę – mruknął Swan. Kobieta zdawała się tego nie słyszeć.

Amanda Rivers niemal się udławiła pączkiem, kiedy zobaczyła, jak jej szef zajada w pracy ciasto.

Razem ze swoim kolegą, posterunkowym Jonathsonem, wymienili znaczące spojrzenia. Ciasto. Ulubiony deser komendanta. Na pewno tego sam nie upiekł. Nie mógł też kupić. W barze nie mieli nigdy szarlotki, a ciastem z jabłkami ze sklepu komendant Swan ostentacyjnie gardził.

Upiekł placka, owszem, a przynajmniej miał w jego tworzeniu spory udział (głównie poglądowy). Ale tego ani Amanda Rivers, ani Richard Jonathson nigdy by się nie domyślili. A pytać nie śmieli.

c.d.n.


	4. Chapter 4

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK CZWARTY**

Mike Newton miał złamaną nogę.

Przyjechał do Forks na przerwę świąteczną, co zaowocowało kolejnym wznowieniem romansu z Jessiką Stanley, która także wróciła na ten czas do domu. Randki odbywały się najczęściej w Port Angeles, ale ta ostatnia, feralna, miała miejsce w miejscowym pubie, w którym Lola opowiedziała młodym historię o Charliem i Sue. Ze szczegółami, które pojawiły się znikąd i przylgnęły do ogólnej historii niczym koszulka do rozgrzanego ciała. Stanley słuchała z wypiekami na twarzy i rozdziawioną buzią. Newton zaś siedział obok i słyszał, lecz nie słuchał. Dochodził za to do wniosku, że jednak nie chce z Jessiką zacieśniać więzi. Odprowadził ją do domu i poślizgnął się na oblodzonym chodniku, wpadając pod przejeżdżający obok samochód. Ofiar nie było, nie licząc nogi Mike'a i kilku zadrapań tu i ówdzie na karoserii zielonego vana. Ale Charlie i tak zjawił się w szpitalu, by spisać zeznania. Mógł wysłać któregoś z młodszych policjantów, ale chciał się ruszyć zza biurka. Odkąd zaczął regularnie biegać, nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie i wciąż brakowało mu ruchu.

Spisał zeznania roztrzęsionego kierowcy, zapewnił go, że to tylko nieszczęśliwy wypadek i naprawdę, ale to naprawdę nikogo nie zabił, po czym poszedł do jasnej salki, w której leżał Mike. Wysłuchał, co chłopak miał do powiedzenia, i schował notatnik.

- Jak tam studia? - zapytał.

- Nieźle – odparł Newton, krzywiąc się jak nieszczęście. - A co nowego w Forks?

- Wszystko po staremu – brzmiała odpowiedź.

- A jak się mają Bella i Edward?

- Chyba w porządku.

- Wyzdrowiała już?

Nie ustalono, kto rozpowiedział w Forks, że Bella Swan jest chora. Niemniej skoro już informacja się wymsknęła, Charlie musiał coś wymyślić. Oficjalna wersja była taka, że po egzotycznej chorobie, na którą w czasie miesiąca miodowego zapadła córka komendanta, cała rodzina Cullenów przeprowadziła się do ciepłych krajów. Tłumaczono to tym, że osłabiona Bella potrzebowała zmiany otoczenia. Sue nie omieszkała wytknąć dziury logicznej w tej historii – młoda pani Cullen zachorowała w gorącym klimacie, więc nie powinna udawać się gdzieś, gdzie w podobnych temperaturach grozi jej nawrót. Charlie jednak zauważył, że nikomu innemu nie przyszło to do głowy, więc trzymał się tej wersji. Mike Newton także nie widział niczego dziwnego w odpowiedzi policjanta.

- Cieszę się, że jej się polepszyło. A co u pana?

Charlie uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

- To znaczy?

- Słyszałem, że panu również się wiedzie.

Komendant Swan przez moment rozważał, czy dla symetrii nie złamać gówniarzowi drugiej nogi, ale się powstrzymał.

- A, tak – odparł, zamiast oddać się dzikiej żądzy rachowania cierpiącemu ocalałych kości. - W pracy wszystko dobrze.

Pożegnał się pospiesznie i wyszedł, odprowadzony zdumionym wzrokiem Mike'a.

W drzwiach minął się z Amandą Rivers. Kobieta z zainteresowaniem przyglądała się blademu pacjentowi, który właśnie założył ramiona na piersi niczym naburmuszone dziecko i wpatrywał się w sufit.

- Już go pan przesłuchał? - zapytała z ciekawością.

- Tak.

- I co?

- Wpadł pod samochód – mruknął Swan.

- To wiem.

- To co głupie pytania zadajesz? - warknął komendant i wymaszerował z sali.

Amanda Rivers jeszcze przez jakiś czas stała w drzwiach i przyglądała się ofierze wypadku.

Po pracy wsiadł do samochodu i, zamiast do siebie, pojechał do La Push. Miał zahaczyć o dom Billy'ego, jako że Rachel chwilowo nie mogła przywieźć swojego ojca do domu Swana. Charlie całkiem się z tego cieszył. Zamierzał odwiedzić Sue, sprawdzić ten przeklęty kran i... no cóż, trochę pogadać. Rozmowa z tą kobietą dobrze mu robiła. Pani Clearwater umiała go wnerwić jak mało kto, choć z drugiej strony po wszystkim nabierał do pewnych spraw odpowiedniego dystansu.

Aczkolwiek nowo nabyty dystans nie mówił nic o wymazywaniu rogów autorkom książek kucharskich.

Jechał ostrożnie. Lód podtopniał, co bardzo go martwiło. Na drodze zrobiło się potwornie ślisko. Komendant Swan miał szczerą nadzieję, że ofiary skończą się na Mike'u Newtonie, acz wewnętrzny głos właśnie wyciągał kij bejsbolowy, by przy pomocy tego argumentu wyjaśnić policjantowi ogrom jego naiwności.

Wjechał na teren rezerwatu, gwiżdżąc fałszywie piosenkę country, którą nadawała stacja. Asfaltowana droga, stanowczo za wąska jak na gust kogoś, kto porusza się tylko po amerykańskich autostradach (co, rzecz jasna, nie dotyczyło nikogo, kto nosił nazwisko Swan!), wiła się między drzewami, by nagle skończyć się za którymś zakrętem i przejść w wyjeżdżoną ścieżkę. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie fakt, że grudniowa pogoda spłatała wszystkim psikusa i zafundowała przedwczesne roztopy. Jak Charlie znał życie, jeszcze tego wieczoru zrobi się przymrozek i wszystko zamarznie na szklankę. Wtedy dopiero zacznie się bal!

Koła samochodu z mlaśnięciem zapadły się w płytkim błocie, powirowały nieco, drażniąc się z komendantem, ale w końcu ruszyły dalej. Charlie powrócił do gwizdania, chociaż Dolly Parton już dawno zakończyła piosenkę, ustępując miejsca wiadomościom z kraju. Doliczono się już dwudziestu siedmiu kolizji spowodowanych ślizgawką. Ofiar śmiertelnych na razie nie było. Charlie jednak wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Kiedy mróz wszystko skuje... Dobry Boże, tylko nie w Forks! Nie miał ochoty na trupy. No, chyba że kogoś zastrzeli, przy czym najpewniejszą ofiarą byłaby Rivers.

Domek Clearwaterów był niepozorny. Przyjemnie niski, z przytuloną do niego przybudówką pełniącą rolę garażu. Harry wybudował go niemal pod samymi drzewami, tak blisko, jak się tylko dało. Być może przewidywał ewentualne ciągoty swoich dzieci do lasu, aczkolwiek Swan nie był tego do końca pewien. Kiedy Sue (a wcześniej Jake) usiłowała przybliżyć mu z grubsza legendy Quiletów, zgubił się mniej więcej w połowie i kompletnie wyłączył na każdą kolejną informację. Zapamiętał tylko, że niektóre legendy nie pozostają po prostu legendami. Pomyślał wtedy, że na wszelki wypadek powinien się zorientować, czy to samo dotyczyło historii o Godzilli, King Kongu, demonach opętujących ludzi i innych niesamowitościach, w tym dogłębne sprawdzenie, czy Spielberg nie chciał Amerykanom czegoś przekazać, kręcąc _Jurassic Park_, ale póki co na myśleniu się skończyło.

Zaparkował przed ciemnobrązowym frontem domu i wysiadł z pojazdu. Sue wyszła mu na spotkanie. Wycierała ręce w ręcznik.

- Nie w pracy? - zapytała.

- Na dzisiaj skończyłem. Obiecałem obejrzeć ten kran.

- Właściwie to nie kran tylko odpływ. - Sue wbiła wzrok w swoje dłonie i jeszcze staranniej zaczęła je wycierać. - Kran działa jak złoto.

Charlie nie zareagował. Nie wywrócił nawet oczyma i wstrzymał się od pomyślenia: „Te baby!". Dość mocno siedziała w nim świadomość, że Sue miała prawo pomyśleć: „Ci faceci!", kiedy kazała mu odmierzać mąkę. „Sprawiedliwość" to drugie imię funkcjonariusza policji. Zaraz po „Względna".

Kobieta przesunęła się, by jej gość mógł wejść do środka. Charlie uczynił to bez jednego słowa. Zdjął kurtkę i buty i razem z gospodynią wkroczył od razu do kuchni. Zawsze go nieco dziwiło, że w domu ich przyjaciół pierwszym pomieszczeniem, jakie widzi każdy wchodzący było miejsce, gdzie się gotowało obiady. Choć z drugiej strony nie przeszkadzało mu to. W salonie i tak nikt nigdy nie siedział, chyba że chciał oglądać telewizję. Natomiast kuchnia Clearwaterów była tak swojska i przyjemnie jasna, że nikomu nie chciało się iść dalej. Nogi zatapiały się w zielonym dywanie, a oczy cieszyły porozwieszane po ścianach indiańskie plecionki. Goście siadali przy dużym, jasnobrązowym stole z kubkiem kawy w rękach i oddawali się pogaduchom z gospodarzami, co jakiś czas przerywając konwersację, by z podziwem patrzeć, jak dwójka dzieci wpada po stos kanapek i gna dalej. Gdzie to się mieściło? Cóż, Charlie już wiedział. Nawet bez podpowiedzi o wilczych genach Leah i Seth byli nad wyraz wyrośnięci.

- Napijesz się kawy? - zapytała Sue. Komendant skinął głową i usiadł przy stole. Obserwował ją, jak krzątała się przy kubkach, czajniku i serwetkach. Nigdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego u Clearwaterów wszystko podaje się na papierowych serwetkach. Widać taka ich mania.

- Charlie, możesz przestać gapić się na mój tyłek? To deprymujące.

Ocknął się.

- Przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się. Nie gapiłem się. Naprawdę.

Aczkolwiek teraz jego wzrok sam miał wielką ochotę zawędrować na tę część ciała. Z czystej ciekawości.

Milczał, kompletnie zakłopotany. Na wszelki wypadek zaczął intensywnie wpatrywać się w stół. Po chwili w zasięg jego wzroku zawędrował ciemnozielony kubek z parującą, czarną cieczą i cukiernica z, jak to Sue lubiła określać, „białą śmiercią". Nasypał sobie dwie łyżeczki i starannie zaczął mieszać.

- Co z młodym Newtonem? - przerwała ciszę Sue.

- Hę?

- Mike Newton. Ponoć miał wypadek?

- A, tak. Nic mu nie będzie. Ma tylko złamaną nogę i kilka siniaków. Wyliże się. A jak tam Seth? Przyjechał już?

Sue Clearwater pokręciła głową i upiła łyk kawy ze swojego kubka – niebieskiego z wymyślnym kwiatkiem, którego nawet najbardziej ambitna fantazja przyrody nie była w stanie stworzyć. Za to fantazja artysty upaćkała tym naczynie.

- Wiesz, że to jest niezdrowe? - zagaił Charlie.

Rzuciła mu poważne spojrzenie, na które odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem.

- Zemsta jest słodka – mruknął, po czym z rozmarzeniem napił się z kubka.

Sue posłusznie wsypała płaską łyżeczkę cukru do swojego napoju.

- Więc co się stało? - zapytała, gdy cisza się przedłużała.

- Właściwie nic. Potknął się i wleciał pod samochód. Mógł skończyć gorzej, a tak...

Nie dokończył, gdyż w lesie rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie. Zerwał się z krzesła.

- Co to było?

Sue także wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Po chwili usłyszeli skowyt i wściekłe ujadanie. Oboje jak na komendę wybiegli przed dom, pozostawiając kawę własnemu losowi.

- Sue, poczekaj! - zawołał za nią Charlie. - Co się dzieje?!

Nie odpowiedziała. Biegła przed siebie, jakby gnały ją hordy piekielne albo zwykły instynkt kobiety, która po prostu uwielbia się martwić. Komendant Swan nie cierpiał babskich przeczuć, bo zazwyczaj pakowały ludzi w kłopoty, przynajmniej tak mu mówiło doświadczenie. Ruszył za nią, minął w pędzie samochód, myśląc o tym, by zawrócić i wyciągnąć z bagażnika strzelbę. Gdyby przeczucie Sue Clearwater postawiło ich w jakiejś nieprzyjemnej sytuacji, nie stałby nieuzbrojony przed... przed czymkolwiek, co będzie stało naprzeciw. Aczkolwiek modlił się, by wszystko okazało się jakąś głupotą załatwianą między dobrymi, miłymi, puchatymi wilkołakami. Ponieważ tak naprawdę nie miał ochoty wracać po broń i strzelać.

Aczkolwiek... czy gałąź, która leżała na zgrabnym stosiku opału pod zadaszeniem przybudówki mogłaby się do czegoś przydać? Wyglądała dosyć solidnie. A właśnie pod owym zadaszeniem dogonił przyjaciółkę. Na wszelki wypadek złapał potencjalną broń i mocno zacisnął na niej palce. W duchu zaś pogratulował sobie codziennych joggingów i wbił mentalnym młotkiem w ziemię zastanawiającą myśl, że Sue biegała szybciej od niego.

Z lasu wypadł wielki szary wilk, skowycząc jak zwierzę, któremu śmierć zajrzała w oczy i chwyciła z całej siły za ogon. Kulał nieco. Łapę starał się trzymać podkurczoną. Na karku widać było ślad krwi. Po chwili za nim wybiegł kolejny. Basior był jeszcze większy, do tego czarny jak smoła.

- Leah! - krzyknęła Sue. Wilczyca nie zatrzymała się przed matką, tylko wyminęła ją i wyhamowała dopiero na środku polany przy Swanie, jakby zdziwiona, że na jej terenie znajdował się ktoś jeszcze.

Drugi wilk dopadł do niej i chapnął ją w kark, przewracając na grzbiet. Charlie od razu zrozumiał, że to nie jest żadna zabawa. Nigdy nie brał udziału w poważniejszej akcji policyjnej, ale wiedział, że powinien wezwać posiłki, pokazać, że nie ma złych zamiarów i poczekać na negocjatora. Oczyma wyobraźni już widział siebie, jak dzwoni z telefonu Clearwaterów na swój posterunek i wzywa Rivers z Jonathsonem w sprawie negocjacji ze wściekłymi wilkołakami. Nie, zdecydowanie nie miał ochoty przywdziewać kaftana ze zbyt długimi rękawami.

Ścisnął mocniej gałąź, uniósł ją w górę i ruszył w stronę zjeżonych zmiennokształtnych.

- Charlie, nie! To Sam! - zawołała Sue. Swan nie zamachnął się nawet. I nie zamierzał. Chciał go tylko wystraszyć. Ostatecznie wilkołaki to ludzie, miały w tych swoich zwierzęcych łbach ludzkie skojarzenia. Wystarczy pogrozić. Taką miał przynajmniej nadzieję, choć nie chciał się o nic zakładać. Strach czuł już w nogach i z niechęcią zauważył, że pełzł coraz wyżej, ogarniając zimnem coraz wyższe partie ciała.

- Zostaw ją! - krzyknął, nim nieprzyjemne uczucie opanuje także jego gardło i każe mu wygłaszać groźby z górnym C.

Sam zatrzymał się, skierował łeb w stronę Charliego i warknął.

- Zostaw, ale zrobię ci z tyłka jesień średniowiecza – mruknął, uspokajając się po pierwszym krzyku. Teraz pójdzie już tylko lepiej. - Trochę ci zawdzięczam, nie chciałbym ci się tak odpłacać, Sam – powiedział tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł. Leah poruszyła się, usiłując uwolnić spod łap swojej dawnej alfy. Udało jej się, a Sam tylko na nią patrzył. Charlie opuścił gałąź. Sprawa załatwiona. Prawie. Podejrzewał, że jeśli chodzi o Uleyów właśnie załatwił sobie śmiertelnych wrogów i lepiej będzie nie pokazywać się w najbliższym czasie na ich horyzoncie. Aczkolwiek i tak wiedział, że trzeba to będzie jakoś załatwić.

Sue stała obok, jakby wrosła w ziemię. Nie odzywała się. Była blada, ręce jej się trzęsły. Obserwowała sytuację wzrokiem kogoś, kto nie wierzy w to, co widzi, ale ma wielką ochotę schować głowę w piasek. Jej wiara w strusią filozofię kończyła się jednak na samym pomyśle, bo już od lat nie była naiwną dziewczyną, która ufa magii zamykania oczu.

Czarny wilk siedział i wpatrywał się w Charliego z niedowierzaniem. Komendant mógłby przysiąc, że gdyby fizjonomia pozwalała Samowi na śmiech w zwierzęcej postaci, zapewne by to zrobił. Ku uldze Swana zmiennokształtny zerwał się w końcu i pognał w stronę lasu. Leah została, liżąc rany. Nie pozwoliła matce zbliżyć się choćby na krok. Warczała, w końcu sama wstała i kulejąc poszła między drzewa. Charlie podszedł do Sue i po przyjacielsku poklepał ją w ramię. Nie zareagowała, wciąż patrzyła na córkę. Potem odwróciła się na pięcie i pomaszerowała do domu, a komendant ruszył za nią. Nie wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić.

- Sue? Co z Leą? - zapytał, kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni.

- Nic jej nie będzie. Poszła sobie, jak widzisz. Zresztą zregeneruje się szybciej, niż ja znajdę plastry – odparła drżącym głosem. Płakała? Nie, nie płakała. To tylko nerwy.

- Co to było?

- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - zapytała zdenerwowana. - Leah jest od lat wściekła na Sama, musiało im o coś pójść.

Nie wnikał. Leah Clearwater należała do tego rodzaju kobiet, których on nigdy nie zrozumie. Gdyby porównać ją do zadania matematycznego, stanowiła kombinację całek, macierzy, rachunku prawdopodobieństwa w gęstym sosie różniczkowania, przyprawioną pikanterią niezliczonej ilości zmiennych i diabli wiedzą, czego jeszcze. Nawet gdyby mu taką mieszankę tłumaczono przez kilka godzin, on pozostałby odporny na tę wiedzę.

Sue zaś była nieco mniejszą zagadką. Tylko taką, jaką była większość kobiet, z założenia niezrozumiałych istot, do których czasem ciężko się zabrać, bo nie wiadomo, czego właśnie w danej chwili oczekują. Zamyślił się. Czego mogła oczekiwać żona jego przyjaciela? Wyglądała na nieco wystraszoną, choć on na jej miejscu pewnie trząsłby się i dyszał jak Darth Vader po maratonie. Tylko że ona była znacznie silniejsza. Utwardziły ją pewnie te lata, kiedy godziła się z faktem, że jej dzieci są alternatywnie normalne i ryzykują życiem. Choć jemu zawsze się wydawało, że tylko w starciach z wampirami, ale wyjątki od tej reguły znalazły się pewnie w tej części wyjaśnień Jacoba, w których już się zgubił i wyłączył na nowe informacje.

Położył gałąź na stole, między kubkami ze stygnącą kawą. Podszedł do Sue. Bardzo blisko. Objął ją i z całej siły do siebie przytulił.

c.d.n.


	5. Chapter 5

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK PIĄTY**

„Kanarek" nie ćwierkał już od jakiegoś czasu, więc Sue niemal podskoczyła, kiedy znów się odezwał. Nazwę tę Harry nadał wiele lat temu telefonowi, który wybrała. Był żółty żółcią właściwą tym ptakom, choć dźwięk, który wydawał, mógłby obudzić umarłego. Świdrujący, nieprzyjemny, odzywał się piekielnym echem w czaszce, przyprawiając o ból głowy. Jak to kiedyś kąśliwie zauważyła Sue – dzwonek idealny. Nie dało się go zignorować. Poniekąd miała rację. Ilekroć dzwonił telefon, każdy zrywał się, by go odebrać i przerwać nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Harry nazwał to kiedyś ćwierkaniem - on także potrafił być kąśliwy.

Podniosła niecierpliwie słuchawkę.

- Słucham?

Powitało ją westchnienie ulgi, a potem niepewne:

- Cześć, mama.

„Mama", nie „mamo". Seth mówił tak od dziecka i uparcie trzymał się tej formy aż do teraz. Sue podejrzewała, że nawet jako dziewięćdziesięcioletni staruszek by tak mówił. Tylko że ona tego już nie sprawdzi – już dawno nie będzie jej na tym świecie. Może to i dobrze?

- Seth! Przyjeżdżasz w końcu?

- Hmm, chyba tak.

Jak to: chyba? Co on miał na myśli? Matka milczała, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Nie doczekała się.

- Leah w domu?

- Wyszła. Jak chcesz z nią pogadać...

- Nie, nie chcę – przerwał jej syn. - W tym rzecz. Rozmowę przez telefon z kochaną siostrzyczką już odbębniłem – wymamrotał.

- Słuchaj. Leah... Leah nie czuje się ostatnio najlepiej. Jest ciągle wściekła...

- A to ci niespodzianka – wtrącił Seth.

- Pogryzła się z Samem.

- Normalka – skomentował; Sue usłyszała w jego głosie złość.

- Masz to rozumieć dosłownie – powiedziała w końcu.

Zapadło długie milczenie. Zastanawiała się, czy jej syn wciąż tam jest, ale kiedy już miała o to spytać, odezwał się.

- Czy jej już kompletnie odbiło?!

- Boże, Seth, nawet nie wiem, o co poszło.

- Kiedy to się stało?

Sue powiedziała, że kilka dni wcześniej. Pokrótce opowiedziała też o interwencji komendanta Swana w samych skarpetkach i z gałęzią w ręku. Na wspomnienie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Krew czy nie, ta część historii była całkiem zabawna.

Seth najwyraźniej podzielał jej zdanie, gdyż wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Jak rany, chciałbym zobaczyć Charliego, jak rachuje Samowi grzbiet tym kijem!

Sue powstrzymała się od powiedzenia: „Ja też".

- Mama, obawiam się, że to trochę moja wina...

Pani Clearwater otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia i przez jakiś czas Seth musiał poczekać, aż coś powie.

- Mama? Ej, jesteś tam?

- Jestem. Jak to: twoja wina?

I Seth opowiedział o wcześniejszym telefonie, który odebrała jego siostra.

_Seth męczył się na studiach. Pokój w akademiku był mały, stanowczo zbyt mały jak na rozmiary Indianina. Jego współlokator, dla odmiany niskie chucherko z wielkimi okularami, stanowił chodzące zaprzeczenie definicji przeciętnego kujona. Jego wygląd sugerował, że oto ma się do czynienia z geniuszem fizyki albo przyszłym laureatem nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii. Jednak w przyszłości nic takiego mu nie groziło. Wbrew swym okularom i nobliwej buzi wzorowego ucznia, bardziej niż studia interesowały go dziewczyny i imprezy. Najgorsze, że organizowane w akademiku. _

_Seth uważał, że skoro uległ pokusie studiowania, to mógł się choć trochę pouczyć. Rzecz jasna żałował swojego zapału już w listopadzie, ale uparł się. Tym bardziej, że wredny matematyk nie dał mu nawet cienia szansy na sesji i przez niego musiał przerabiać cały rok jeszcze raz. Nie tylko jeden przedmiot – wszystko. Od A do Z, szlag by to trafił. Okres, kiedy wyklinał na wrednego profesora, już minął. Teraz tylko z wściekłością wertował podręczniki, by po raz drugi nie dać wrogowi satysfakcji i konsekwentnie przygotowywał się do każdego kolokwium, jakie tylko napatoczyło się po drodze._

_Przeszkadzało mu jednak, że podrywacz Dick uparcie hałasował. Przeszkadzało mu też, że w pobliżu nie było żadnego lasu, w którym mógłby trochę poganiać, by poczuć wiatr w uszach. Zwykły jogging mu nie wystarczał. Poza tym i tak musiał zwalniać, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi przechodniów, a to z kolei prowadziło do frustracji. _

_Tęsknił za Forks. Za tą, jak to ujął kiedyś Dick, „małą dziurą, w której nic się nie dzieje". Tak. Nic się tam nie działo. I na tym polegał cały urok tego miejsca. Gdyby chociaż w pobliżu miasta był jakiś rezerwat Indian, mógłby się co jakiś czas wybrać kilka kilometrów dalej i wkroczyć na ich teren. Byłby o wiele mniejszy problem, gdyby któryś go zobaczył w wilczej postaci niż otaczające go blade (głównie) twarze. Niestety, ani rezerwatu, ani przesiąkniętych legendami Indian nie było. _

_Dlatego zadzwonił do domu, by chociaż posłuchać Sue. Tylko że odebrała Leah. Też dobrze. Jego matka była u Charliego, do czego powoli zaczynał się przyzwyczajać. _

_Rozmowa z siostrą nastroiła go pozytywnie i wtedy popełnił fatalny w skutkach błąd. Przyznał się do czegoś, do czego na razie nie powinien się był przyznawać. Z maślanym uśmiechem rozlanym na twarzy powiedział:_

_- Wiesz, siostra? Poznałem świetną dziewczynę..._

_Uroczą, drobną blondynkę z dołeczkami w policzkach. Nosiła powyciągane swetry, włosy wiązała w kucyk i studiowała psychologię. Była od niego starsza o dwa lata, ale kto by się przejmował drobiazgami?_

_Odpowiedzią była cisza w słuchawce, a potem jęk:_

_- No nie... Ty też?_

_- Oj, Leah, przestań. Nie wpoiłem się. Becky jest świetna, bardzo ładna. Spotykamy się w weekendy. Kurczę, chyba się zakoch..._

_- OSZALAŁEŚ?! - przerwał mu wrzask siostry._

_- Ej, no co ty... Przecież..._

_- A jak się wpoisz w kogoś innego? Pomyślałeś o tym, głupku jeden?!_

_- Oj, Leah, przestań – zaprotestował. - Mam zrezygnować z wszystkiego tylko dlatego, że mogę się wpoić? Nie mam zadatków na mnicha._

_- Nie pamiętasz, co się stało z Samem i ze mną? Chciałbyś, by to samo przytrafiło się tej twojej całej Becky?_

_- Odpuść sobie złośliwości, dobra? - zdenerwował się Seth. - A co, jeśli się nie wpoję? Do końca życia mam wszystkiego żałować? Rozumiem, że cię ugryzło w zad wpojenie Sama, ale to jeszcze nie znaczy, że..._

_- Nie będziesz miał wyjścia, kiedy się wpoisz! Pamiętaj, co mówią legendy! - przerwała mu Leah. _

_- JEŚLI się wpoję! - warknął Seth. - Legendy też mówią, że to bardzo rzadkie zjawisko._

_- Cóż, życie pokazało, że nie aż tak rzadkie – odparła. Głos jej drżał._

_Seth wziął kilka wdechów na uspokojenie. Kłótnia z Leah była mu równie potrzebna, jak rybie rower._

_- Życie pokazało też, że kobieta może być wilkiem – przypomniał jej. - A o tym legendy jakoś milczą._

_Na to Leah nie miała już innej odpowiedzi, jak tylko nacisk, by Seth przerwał znajomość. Jej brat nie chciał się na to zgodzić. Ostatecznie pokłócili się tak, że można tylko dziękować Bogu, iż dzieliły ich kilometry telefonicznego drutu. W przeciwnym razie wybuchłaby wojna na skalę secesyjnej, a na to Stany Zjednoczone prawdopodobnie nie miały ochoty. _

_Kłótnia zakończyła się trzaskiem odkładanej słuchawki, zanim Seth zdążył nazwać siostrę zapchloną kundlicą._

O konsekwencjach dowiedział się od matki. Znając siostrę, pognała w las pobiegać, zawędrowała na teren Sama i tam doszło do nieprzyjemnej wymiany zdań. Co dokładnie powiedziała swojemu byłemu facetowi, Seth nawet nie chciał wiedzieć. Ale jak znał Sama, Leah musiała słownie wleźć na Emily, bo tylko wtedy alfa rzuciłby się na nią z kłami i pazurami, przetrzepał jej futro, a potem pogonił wilczycę aż do domu. Sytuacja zrobiła się nieprzyjemna i Seth postanowił, że jak tylko dorwie Leę, to w sprzyjających okolicznościach natrze jej uszu. Ostatecznie, co ona sobie wyobrażała? Jemu prawi kazania o wpojeniu i moralności, a sama awanturuje się po lesie i prowokuje zażarte bójki. Świetnie! Nie ma to jak świąteczna wymiana zdań między sforami!

Seth zatęsknił za Jacobem. Przydałby się w Forks, by nagadać Lei do słuchu. Albo mógłby raz jeden wydać rozkaz, po którym Leah dałaby radę tylko zapiszczeć. W końcu jest alfą czy nie jest?

A może dać mu znać...? Tylko jak? Przecież tutaj się nie zamieni w wilka! Mógłby zadzwonić do Edwarda, ale nie chciał w to mieszać Cullenów.

Clearwater doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższy czas spakować plecak i pojechać na święta do Forks.

Do granicy rezerwatu dojechał stopem. Pomachał kierowcy na pożegnanie i wkroczył między gęsto rosnące drzewa. Kiedy całkowicie zasłoniły drogę za jego plecami, puścił się biegiem. Wreszcie pełnym! Bez hamowania! Nie mógł się doczekać, aż atmosfera lasu całkowicie go ogarnie, aż przesiąknie jego zapachem.

Rozczulił go widok chatki i przytulonej doń przybudówki. Seth wpatrywał się w swój dom niczym Galahad w świętego Graala. Stęsknił się, choć nie wiedział, że aż tak. Tylko w La Push czuł się tak naprawdę sobą. Tutaj, gdzie znał każde drzewo, każdy nawet najmniejszy krzaczek. Nie wiedział, jak to załatwi z Becky. Prawdopodobnie nigdy nie będzie jej mógł powiedzieć, kim był. Ale nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, by przywieźć ją do rezerwatu i pokazać swoje miejsce na ziemi. Przecież do tego nie musiał zamieniać się w wilka.

Dopadł drzwi i otworzył je z rozmachem. Nim wkroczył do środka, z głębi domu doszedł go poirytowany głos Sue:

- Seth, wiem, że to ty. Spróbuj trzasnąć drzwiami, a dostaniesz po łbie!

Zamknął zatem za sobą najciszej jak się dało. Zrzucił buty, obok nich położył plecak i poszedł do kuchni.

- Cześć, mama!

Niewysokie ciało Sue Clearwater zginęło w uścisku jej wielkiego syna. Musiała go klepnąć  
w plecy, by ją puścił.

- Co tam pichcisz? - zainteresował się Seth, zaglądając do garnka.

- Sio! - Sue zamachnęła się drewnianą łyżką na swojego syna. Chłopak odskoczył i z rozbawieniem przyjrzał matce.

- Dużo ostatnio przebywasz z Charlie'm, co?

- Idź się przebrać – prychnęła kobieta. Seth uśmiechnął się wymownie, ale posłusznie poszedł po plecak, a potem do swojego pokoju. Zza drzwi krzyknął jeszcze:

- A gdzie Leah?

- Diabli ją wiedzą – wymamrotała Sue pod nosem, ale głośniej rzuciła – Biega pewnie po lesie. Jest już cała i zdrowa.

- To w końcu wilczyca – odparł Seth, wchodząc do kuchni w dżinsach i zielonej koszulce z reniferem, nonszalancko siedzącym na fotelu i stojącą obok seksowną blondynką, która gładziła go po rogach. - Wszystko goi się na niej jak na psie. Zmiennokształtność ma swoje zalety.

- Hmpf! - brzmiał komentarz jego matki. - Hmm, a właściwie to co ty tu robisz? - zmieniła temat Sue.

Seth wbił w nią wzrok pełen niedowierzania.

- No... jak to co? Na święta przyjechałem, no nie?

- Tak, ale jak się tu dostałeś? Chyba tu nie biegłeś?

- Aj, mama, nie panikuj. Złapałem stopa.

- Złapałeś... stopa?

Sue przyjrzała się swojemu synowi najobiektywniej, jak tylko mogła. Cała jego sylwetka zdawała się wypełniać kuchnię. Wielki, ostrzyżony na jeża Indianin ubrany w workowate spodnie (no, teraz dżinsy, ale podróżował w czymś bezkształtnym w kolorze khaki), z plecakiem na ramieniu. Nie, ona by takiego pasażera nie wzięła do samochodu. Wręcz by przyspieszyła, gdyby usiłował ją zatrzymać.

- No, trochę miałem z tym kłopotu. - Seth podrapał się w kark z zakłopotaniem. - Ale jednemu gościowi stanąłem na drodze, to się musiał zatrzymać. A jaki grzeczny był! Słowa nie wydusił, chyba że go o coś zapytałem.

Sue przymknęła oczy.

- Mój syn straszy ludzi... - wymamrotała.

- Ej, sfora ma za zadanie ich bronić, a nie bawić. Powinniśmy wyglądać groźnie. Nie przejmuj się. Po jakiejś godzinie facet się wyluzował. Przecież nic mu nie chciałem zrobić. To sobie pogadaliśmy. I nawet mi odmachał na pożegnanie. Nie było źle.

- Seth, przecież miałeś pieniądze. Mogłeś przyjechać autobusem.

- Nienawidzę autobusów. Niewygodne siedzenia, ciasno i zawsze siądzie obok mnie jakiś facet bekający po hamburgerach. A skoro mowa o jedzeniu... Co tam masz w tych garnkach? Pachnie obłędnie, a ja głodny jestem. - Seth najwyraźniej uznał rozmowę za skończoną.

Sue kazała synowi usiąść przy stole. Wyciągnęła z szafki talerz i nałożyła mu porcję gorącego gulaszu.

- Mmm! - usłyszała, kiedy postawiła jedzenie przed synem.

Seth długo czekał. Od świtu siedział w lesie i nasłuchiwał. Wybiegał się tak, że czuł każdy mięsień. Na dobrą sprawę mógłby dłużej, łapy go nie bolały ze zmęczenia, po prostu nareszcie mógł powiedzieć, że żyje. Podrapał się za uchem. Czekał.

Lei nie było. Minęli się w domu i nie zamienili ze sobą słowa poza zwykłym „cześć". Chłopak uważał, że jego siostrze też przydałby się wyjazd na studia – zmieniłaby otoczenie, nie oglądałaby codziennie Sama i może wszystko jakoś by się ułożyło. Ale ona nie chciała. I diabli ją wiedzą, dlaczego. Ale Seth nie rozumiał kobiet. Podobały mu się, ale wgląd w ich psychikę go przerastał.

Leah nie zmieniała się w wilka, co go dosyć cieszyło. Nie miał ochoty mieć z nią teraz łączności, bo wszystko mogłaby popsuć. Nie, chciał załatwić sprawę tak, jak wymyślił, skoro siostra nie posłucha jego. Bo ona jest betą, psia mać! No to posłucha alfy. I oby po raz ostatni trzeba ją było ustawiać do pionu.

No, Jake... gdzie jesteś?

Potruchtał w gęstwinie krzaków. Lubił, gdy gałązki drapały go po grzbiecie. Czasami się w nich tarzał, by poczuć to na całym ciele.

Jacob! Cholera zmień się, no!

Wzywałeś?

Seth wyprostował łapy.

No, wreszcie! Co ty tam robisz?

To, co zwykle.

Rozumiem, niańczysz półwampiry. Jak Nessie?

Rośnie.

Pokaż! O, chłopie. Spora już jest!

Tak się nie mówi o damie, Seth.

Skoro mówimy o damach. Moja kochana siostrunia...

Byłeś przy damach, Seth.

Przymknij się na chwilę, dobrze? Muszę ci to i owo pokazać.

Dobra, dawaj. Co Leah nawywijała TYM razem?

Wieczorem Charlie się poddał. Pralka miętoliła skarpetki (i mnóstwo innych rzeczy) już trzeci raz z rzędu. Brąz błotny zmienił się na brąz kawy z mlekiem i dalej nie ruszał. Za to na piętach porobiły się wielkie dziury.

- Cholera, moja ulubiona para – mruknął pod nosem. Lubił te skarpetki. Miały dodatkowe ściągacze na śródstopiu i powyżej kostki, co chroniło przed przesuwaniem. W dodatku były ciepłe i przyjemne w dotyku.

- No i lipa.

Poszedł do kuchni, wyrzucił je do kubła na śmieci, wrócił do łazienki, rozwiesił na sznurze nad wanną pranie i wreszcie poczłapał do pokoju. Na święta kupi sobie skarpetki. Dużo skarpetek. Wszystkie ze ściągaczami i innymi bajerami, które lubił.

Włączył telewizor, w którym jakaś apetyczna brunetka oblizywała palce po tym, jak przygotowała babeczki. Charliego zamurowało. Dawno nie widział czegoś równie erotycznego, jak ta kobieta w czerwonej bluzce i fartuszku w zieloną kratkę. Uśmiechała się, mówiła z angielskim akcentem i... zjadała muffinkę z malinami w taki sposób, że komendant Swan zaczął przełykać głośno ślinę. Na wszelki wypadek wyłączył odbiornik i w tym momencie usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Nie frontowych, do tych na tyłach. Zaniepokoił się. Kto o tej porze mógłby składać mu wizytę? I to skradać się do tylnych drzwi? Od strony lasu...? Sue?

Charlie pospieszył, by otworzyć. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił najpierw westchnął ze zdziwienia, a potem uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Bella!

- Cześć, tato.

Zza dziewczyny wychynął wielki wilk. Usiadł, otworzył paszczę i wystawił język w lewą stronę.

- No nie... ten bydlak nie wejdzie.

- I tak nie zmieściłby się w drzwiach – odparła wampirzyca. - Mógłbyś dać Jacobowi jakieś spodnie? Wyparzył z domu jakby go goniły piekielne ogary, nie wziął niczego ze sobą.

Charlie odsunął się, by zrobić córce przejście. Popatrzył na wilkołaka.

- Daj mi chwilę. Staraj się nie rzucać w oczy...

- Tato, na tyłach nikt go nie zobaczy – przypomniała mu Bella. - Najwyżej jakieś leśne zwierzątka.

Charlie mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i poszedł do swojego pokoju po dresowe spodnie, które mógłby ewentualnie poświęcić. Wrócił z nimi po chwili i podał je wilkołakowi do pyska, mówiąc, że nie ma niczego w rozmiarze Indianina. Jacob warknął w nogawkę. Komendant Swan miał nadzieję, że to było wilcze „dziękuję".

- Jake? - odezwała się Bella. Wilk spojrzał na nią. Charlie dałby sobie rękę uciąć, że z najwyższym rozbawieniem. - Nie zachowuj się jak pies. I tak nikt nie uwierzy, że jesteś owczarkiem niemieckim.

- Jeśli powiesz, że to krzyżówka z grizzly, to może ktoś się złapie – mruknął ojciec wampirzycy.

Jacob oddalił się truchtem i zniknął między drzewami. Patrzyli za nim do momentu, aż znów się pojawił, tym razem jako człowiek. Przybiegł do nich z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Cześć, Charlie – powiedział, wchodząc do domu.

Komendant Swan doszedł do wniosku, że do środka naleciało już wystarczająco zimnego powietrza i z przyjemnością zamknął drzwi.

- W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że nie będę mógł się zmieścić w drzwiach. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to taka przenośnia. Mit dla grubych osób albo coś.

- Jako przedstawiciel ożywionych mitów powinieneś wziąć pod uwagę całą resztę – powiedział Charlie, prowadząc gości do pokoju.

- Dobrze, będę uważał na gnomy, upiory i ghule – odparł Jacob, siadając na kanapie.

c.d.n.


	6. Chapter 6

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK SZÓSTY**

Amanda Rivers bawiła się nerwowo loczkiem. Facet jej się podobał. Jasnowłosy, niebieskooki i uroczo bezbronny na szpitalnym łóżku. Jego zagipsowana noga wyglądała na niedorzecznie wielką. Mike spoglądał na nią z wyraźną niechęcią, ale twarz rozjaśniał mu uśmiech, ilekroć odzywała się Amanda.

Przychodziła często. Początkowo chciała go tylko dokładniej przesłuchać w związku z wypadkiem, choć policjantka musiała się sama przed sobą przyznać, że zapewne nie byłaby tak dociekliwa, gdyby nie błękitne tęczówki poszkodowanego. Oraz urocze dołeczki w policzkach. I uścisk ciepłej dłoni, kiedy się z nim witała.

Mike Newton niewiele pamiętał z feralnego wieczoru, a w każdym razie niczego istotnego dla śledztwa, któremu nieco znudzona Rivers chciała się z pasją oddać. Z całą pewnością nie chciał nikogo oskarżać, ponieważ, jak ze skromnie spuszczonymi oczyma przyznał, gdyby nie poślizg na chodniku, nie wylądowałby na ulicy. Rozmowa zatem szybko zeszła na tematy bardziej osobiste, a powody wizyt stały się mniej służbowe. Amanda sama się sobie dziwiła, jak gładko jej poszło. Z komendanta nie była w stanie wyciągnąć nawet ilości cukru wsypywanego do porannej kawy, tymczasem młody Newton sam jej opowiedział, że wieczór z wypadku i tak był nieudany, że zerwał ze swoją długoletnią dziewczyną („Ale tym razem ostatecznie, wiesz?"), a to złamanie... No trudno, jakoś to załatwi na uczelni. Najwyżej egzaminy zda w innym terminie.

Amanda słuchała z uwagą, łapiąc się na tym, że ten pacjent coraz bardziej zaczyna jej się podobać. Nie szkodzi, że był młodszy. To tylko kilka lat, wszystko jest do przyjęcia. Poza tym nie planowała z nim romansować, choć Bogiem a prawdą flirt sam im jakoś wyszedł. Zresztą dopiero skończyła trzydziestkę, a nie dziewięćdziesiątkę i nie fantazjowała o nieletnim.

Mike był po prostu słodki. Uroczy. Miły. I jak każdy porządny facet nie znosił plotkarskich bab. Ale to nie problem. Przecież ona, Amanda, nie rozsiewała żadnych plotek.

Usiedli w salonie. Bella oparła dłonie na ukrytych pod czarnymi dżinsami kolanach i zastygła bez ruchu. Nie zdarzało jej się to, kiedy jeszcze była człowiekiem. Charlie wbił w nią zafascynowany wzrok. Ciekawiło go, jak długo potrafiła tak siedzieć. Trwało to jakiś czas, dopóki się nie poddał. W końcu zamrugał, jakby budził się ze snu.

- Napije... hmm... - urwał, znów patrząc na swoją córkę.

- Ja dziękuję – odpowiedziała z łagodnym uśmiechem Bella.

- A ja bym coś zjadł – nieśmiało odezwał się Jacob. - Charlie, nie śmiej się, ale masz jakąś zieleninę? Ostatnio jem tylko koszerne mięso*, trochę mi brakuje...

- W lodówce powinno coś być. Częstuj się. - Charlie machnął ręką w stronę kuchni. Jacob ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, zacierając ręce.

Za dawnych pięknych czasów Bella w takim momencie by się zarumieniła. Teraz jednak spuściła tylko oczy, choć Charlie z zadowoleniem zauważył, że było w tym sporo zakłopotania. Nie to, by cieszyła go speszona Bella. Po prostu czepiał się każdego jej ludzkiego odruchu jak ostatniej deski ratunku. Za każdym razem, kiedy ją widział, do bólu zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego córka już nie jest człowiekiem i nigdy nie będzie.

- Koszerne? - szepnął, wzrokiem wskazując kierunek, w którym znajdowała się kuchnia, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła wielka sylwetka Indianina.

- Nessie żywi się tak, jak my. Kiedy już wypije krew, Jake załatwia resztę. Chyba go nieco zaniedbaliśmy. Nie lubi się upominać o takie rzeczy.

- Co ty powiesz? A przed chwilą? - Komendant uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Wiesz, z tobą jest jakoś dziwnie swobodniejszy. Z nami nieco mniej. Choć to powoli mija. W końcu!

- Skąd mu się to wzięło? - zapytał Charlie, mimowolnie przybierając ton prowadzącego śledztwo agenta FBI.

Bella roześmiała się cicho, usłyszawszy, w jaki sposób mówi jej ojciec. Charlie chrząknął z zakłopotaniem.

- Edward twierdzi, że kiedy pierwsze emocje opadły i wszystko się uspokoiło, Jake'a dopadły jakieś głupie zgryzoty w związku z Nessie. Że mu głupio i tak dalej. Cóż, Edward mu to objaśniał tysiące razy, że taka już jego natura, że to nie jego wina i on to doskonale rozumie, nikt nie ma żalu. Ale im dłużej to wyjaśniał, tym Jacobowi było jakby coraz ciężej. Na szczęście teraz już mu chyba lepiej.

- Czekaj, Bella, wstrzymaj konie. Po kolei. O czym ty, do cholery, mówisz?

- Yyy... Wiesz, co to jest wpojenie? - zapytała niepewnie wampirzyca, znów ogrzewając serce swojego ojca ludzkim wahaniem. Acz jeśli chodzi na nowe rewelacje, Charlie poczuł, że zaczynają się dla niego strome schody. Wpatrywał się w córkę jak w okaz wyjątkowo cudacznego owada.

- Chyba mnie coś ominęło.

Ale Bella nie zdążyła niczego wyjaśnić, bo z kuchni dobiegło ich szperanie po szafkach, otwieranie lodówki i radosne okrzyki Jacoba.

- Rany, Charlie! Sałatka! Mogę?!

Gospodarz parsknął śmiechem.

- Bierz, bierz! - krzyknął w stronę kuchni, nie spuszczając oczu z wampirzycy. Po dłuższej chwili znów się odezwał. - O co chodzi z tym... jak to nazwałaś?

- Wpojenie – przypomniała mu córka i pokrótce wyjaśniła, w czym rzecz. Charlie wysłuchał tych rewelacji z kamienną twarzą, acz zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy ktokolwiek w tej rodzinie jest jeszcze normalny. Przeżył zięcia (wampira), córkę (wampirzycę), rosnącą jak na drożdżach wnuczkę (wampirzycę tylko w połowie) oraz Jacoba (wilkołaka, jasna cholera!). Kwestia wpojenia go przerosła, stanęła obok i spojrzała nań groźnie, obiecując męki niezrozumienia i zagubienia. A Charlie Swan nie znosił czuć się zagubiony. Najchętniej wezwałby teraz jakieś oddziały specjalne, by zrobiły z tym wszystkim porządek w miarę szybko i efektywnie. Ale nie mógł. Mniejsza o to, że nikt by mu nie uwierzył. Nie mógł przecież nasłać oddziałów S.W.A.T. na własną córkę!

Jego rozmyślania przerwało wejście rozanielonego Jacoba, dzierżącego w wielkich dłoniach półmisek spełnionego snu wegetarianina. Indianin klapnął – nie usiadł, po prostu klapnął z hałasem na kanapie i zajął się kolacją.

- No dobrze – westchnął ciężko komendant, zapominając o swoim pomyśle z telefonem. - A co u samej Nessie?

Jake przerwał przeżuwanie sałaty i zrobił żałosną minę.

- Wszystko dobrze. Rośnie. Została z Edwardem.

Wilkołak powoli dokończył gryzienie zieleniny.

- Jake, nie rób takich min – upomniała go Bella. - Wiem, że jest ci trudno, ale to sprawa wyższej wagi. Chciałeś przybiec tu z Renesmee pod pachą? - Jacob pokręcił przecząco głową. - Nic jej nie będzie, tobie też nie. - Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - To ci dobrze zrobi. Zdrowiej dla... jakby to powiedzieć... związku.

Na te słowa wilkołak odprężył się nieco, a w końcu wyszczerzył do wampirzycy. Jak zauważył Charlie – złośliwie.

- No patrz! - odezwał się Black. - A jak ja ci mówiłem o zdrowym dla ciebie związku, to wybrałaś Cullena. - Powiedziawszy to, wydobył z miski obfitości dorodną marchewkę i zaczął ją zapamiętale chrupać z ukontentowaniem.

- I jestem szczęśliwa – warknęła Bella.

- Czy ktoś mówi, że nie? Jestem pewien, że jak się Edward postara, nie jest taki nudny, na jakiego wygląda.

- Uważaj, co mówisz – ostrzegła go. Zrobiła to jednak żartobliwie, co utwierdziło komendanta w przekonaniu, że utarczki słowne tego typu zdarzają się nie po raz pierwszy i nie będzie musiał interweniować. Nawet się ucieszył. Nie miał pod ręką żadnych gałęzi. Złapał się jednak na tym, że najchętniej słuchałby przekomarzanek tej dwójki z wielką przyjemnością przez najbliższy tydzień.

Zadzwoniła komórka. Jake zamarł z resztką marchewki w wielkiej dłoni.

- To Edward? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem. - Nie mów, że usłyszał! Skubany, robi się coraz lepszy...

Bella sięgnęła po telefon i odebrała.

- Witaj, skarbie! - ćwierknęła w komórkę. - Wiem, że tęsknisz za Jacobem, ale musi coś załatwić. Wrócimy niedługo...

Obaj panowie wpatrywali się w wampirzycę – Charlie z ciekawością, Jake niemal z bólem. Ten ostatni wyciągnął rękę w stronę telefonu, ale Bella go zignorowała. Słuchała tego, co mówi Nessie i co jakiś czas jej odpowiadała:

- Kochanie, poproś tatę, by ci dał coś do poczytania, sama nie wybieraj... Ponieważ znowu coś weźmiesz z biblioteki dziadka... Nie musisz się jeszcze znać na sekcji zwłok, naprawdę...

Charlie spojrzał na Jake'a z wyrazem bezgranicznej grozy z nutką zdumienia. Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami i spokojnym tonem, nie spuszczając oczu z Belli, odpowiedział:

- Nessie szybko się rozwija. Ostatnio gwizdnęła Carlisle'owi jakiś stary podręcznik i tam było o sekcji zwłok czy cośtam. Jak mi zaczęła o tym opowiadać, to aż mi się ostatni jeleń w żołądku przewrócił. Była długa rozmowa i w ogóle. Edward przemawiał, rozumiesz, wczuł się w rolę... W końcu ustalili, że zrobią specjalną półkę z książkami dla niej. Bajek tam nie ma, nie myśl sobie, ale raportów z prosektorium też nie. Choć Nessie czasem usiłuje coś zwędzić z innych półek. - Skinął głową w stronę rozmawiającej Belli. - Mama próbuje zainteresować ją Szekspirem. Problem w tym, że mała upiera się przy tamtym podręczniku. Zafascynował ją. Brr!

Charlie pomyślał, że TEGO typu problemy mają tylko ludzie w filmach science fiction. Albo  
w snach. Dlaczego to wszystko nie mogło tam pozostać? Musiało się wpychać z buciorami do jego domu? Do jego AZYLU?

Tymczasem jego córka skończyła rozmawiać i schowała komórkę do kieszeni zielonej bluzy.

- Jake, już ci mówiłam, byś nie robił takich min – powiedziała, obrzucając wilkołaka spojrzeniem godnym nauczycielki matematyki, która właśnie upomina niesfornego brzdąca.

Charlie uznał, że najwyższy czas ustalić szczegóły, inaczej wszystko to, co wymykało się poza powszechnie uznane ramy normalności, zje go, mlaszcząc i oblizując paszczę.

- A właściwie co was tutaj sprowadza? - spytał niepewnie. Odchrząknął po raz kolejny, z zadowoleniem zauważając, że przynajmniej nie ma ściśniętego paniką gardła.

Bella wzruszyła ramionami.

- Jake musi załatwić tę sprawę z Samem i Leą. A ja... No cóż, stęskniłam się. Dawno cię nie widziałam, tato.

Uśmiechnęła się przy ostatnim słowie. Wyglądała pięknie – nienaturalnie pięknie. Nigdy nie była równie przerażająca, jak w tym momencie, w nocy, w przytulnym salonie komendanta Swana, na tle zgaszonego telewizora.

- Będziesz rozmawiał z obojgiem? - zainteresował się ojciec Belli, odwracając wzrok od wampirzycy.

- Z Samem da się wszystko załatwić. Pogadamy jak alfa z alfą. A potem wezmę na ząb Leę, choć jeszcze nie wiem, w co ją ugryzę – dodał ponuro. - Swoje ma za uszami. Słowo daję, spuścić jej z oka nie można...

Charlie obudził się z samego rana w ubraniu, we własnym łóżku. Nie pamiętał, jak się w nim znalazł. Z całą pewnością sam tu nie przyszedł.

Wstał i przeciągnął się, z niesmakiem słuchając strzelających kości. Starość nie radość...

Po zmianie ubrania i toalecie, zszedł na dół i skierował się do kuchni, skąd dochodził go zapach kawy. Jego córka krzątała się po całym pomieszczeniu, przygotowując mu śniadanie. Robiła to znacznie szybciej, choć, o ile wierzyć temu, co czasem mówiła, było to tempo ślimacze w porównaniu z tym, co ponoć potrafiła.

- Dzień dobry! - powitała go. - Dobrze spałeś? Zjedz coś, przygotuję ci kanapki do pracy.

- Nie trzeba, naprawdę. Gdzie Jake?

- Załatwia swoje wilcze sprawy.

- Przepraszam, że wczoraj tak odpłynąłem...

- Nie ma sprawy. Człowiek potrzebuje snu. Zaniosłam cię do sypialni.

Przyjrzał jej się. Ramiona – szczupłe i absolutnie nie umięśnione – ukrywały się pod tą samą ciemnozieloną bluzą, którą miała na sobie poprzedniego wieczoru.

Zaniosła go do sypialni. Jasne. Nie będzie wnikał.

Chociaż z drugiej strony ponoć wampiry mogą być bardzo silne. Z tego, co opowiadała mu Sue, wręcz nadludzko.

Jeszcze raz zerknął na córkę. Nie, nie wyobrażał tego sobie. Mowy nie ma. Jake jej raczej pomógł. Choć to krępujące, że Indianin niósł go jak dziecko do sypialni i położył go „lulu". Charlie przegnał od siebie tę wizję w momencie, w którym wkroczyły do niej kołysanki.

Usiadł przy stole i upił łyk kawy.

- Cynamon? Dzięki, córcia – powiedział, po czym wgryzł się w grzankę z niezliczonymi dodatkami.

Przyprawa w kawie przypomniała mu, że miał zamiar upiec ciasto dla Sue. Hmm, zrobi to niedługo.

Amanda obiecała Mike'owi, że zawiezie go do domu. Przyjechała zatem do szpitala w cywilnym ubraniu i z pensjonarskim warkoczem, uderzającym w plecy przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach. A Rivers chodziła zazwyczaj dość energicznie - okazji do przeklinania fryzury (a szczególnie zakończonej metalowym spięciem gumki) nie brakowało.

Rozczulił ją widok kuśtykającego przez izbę przyjęć Newtona, mężnie wspierającego się na kulach i zapewniającego pielęgniarkę, że nie, nie życzy sobie żadnego cholernego wózka inwalidzkiego!

Policjantka ruszyła w jego kierunku ze swoim zawodowym uśmiechem (błyskające siekacze, hiena, reklama Colgate), ale w połowie drogi doszła do wniosku, że nie wypada się tak szczerzyć. Zmniejszyła zatem widoczność zębów.

Twarz Newtona pojaśniała na jej widok. Dołeczki w policzkach pogłębiły się, zęby błysnęły bielą... Gdyby nie gips, wyglądałby jak bohater musicalu, który zamierza zaraz odstawić swój popisowy numer pośród bladoniebieskich draperii, obowiązkowo z całą załogą szpitala i czekającymi na przyjęcie ludźmi na krzesełkach.

- Naprawdę nie musiałaś – powiedział.

- Ale chciałam. Chodź, święta w szpitalu chyba ci wystarczyły?

Mike skrzywił się jak człowiek, któremu wepchnięto przez zaciśnięte zęby dorodną cytrynę. Bez słowa pokuśtykał za Rivers, która złapała za jego torbę.

Robił, co mógł, by w miarę bez problemów wsiąść do samochodu, ale w końcu skapitulował. Po którymś z kolei uderzeniu w gips poprosił Amandę, by przytrzymała mu drzwi. Czekała na to cierpliwie, nie chcąc, by jego męska duma zbytnio ucierpiała. Taktyka okazała się skuteczna. Mike wgramolił się w końcu na siedzenie obok kierowcy i obdarzył policjantkę promiennym, przyprawiającym o bezbożne myśli uśmiechem.

- Gdzie jedziemy? - zapytał, gdy tylko wrzuciła jego torbę na tylne siedzenie i usadowiła się za kierownicą bordowego volkswagena.

- Do ciebie. Gdzie ty właściwie mieszkasz?

- W domu są rodzice – zażartował.

Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona. Flirtował z nią? Nie, to nie flirt. To już dalszy etap, do którego przeskoczyli, choć właściwie nie wiedziała, kiedy. Nie mogła brać tego poważnie. Nie teraz. Poza tym... on jej się podobał, ale czy ona jemu też? Nigdy nic na ten temat nie wspominał.

Przypomniała sobie, że gapi się na niego, więc spuściła wzrok, natrafiając na jego zagipsowaną nogę.

Newton podążył za jej wzrokiem.

- Ehm – bąknął.

- Yyy - odparła na tym samym poziomie elokwencji Rivers.

- To może przeszkadzać. Myślisz, że...? - nie dokończył.

- Myślę, że... - wymamrotała, a potem spojrzała mu prosto w twarz i ze wzrokiem wbitym w jego oczy sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni, by wydobyć z niej komórkę. Na pamięć wybrała numer z listy kontaktów i nacisnęła zieloną słuchawkę. Przyłożyła telefon do ucha.

- Richard Jonathson, komenda policji. Słucham?

- Tu Amanda. Przekaż staremu, że dzisiaj mnie nie będzie. Jestem chora. Bardzo chora. Muszę się położyć do łóżka...

c.d.n.

* z grubsza pisząc jest to mięso pozbawione krwi


	7. Chapter 7

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK SIÓDMY**

Charlie trzymał w dłoni słuchawkę i wpatrywał się w nią jak kobra w zaklinacza węży – zahipnotyzowany, z wyrazem niedowierzania na twarzy. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że wszystko pójdzie tak łatwo. Szedł o zakład, że kiedy zadzwoni do Uleyów, by porozmawiać (a konkretnie - by zaoferować gałązkę oliwną), Sam, oględnie rzecz ujmując, każe mu odejść i nie denerwować jego rodziny. Tymczasem głos mężczyzny był bardzo wesoły, wręcz żartobliwy.

Komendant Swan nigdy nie uważał, że przepraszać ma ktoś młodszy, bo takie są zasady. Jego własne reguły mówiły, że przeprasza ten, kto zawinił lub się do winy chociaż poczuwa, a wiek nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Wprawdzie nie był tak do końca pewien, kto w tej całej sytuacji tak naprawdę narozrabiał (Jake twierdził, że Leah), ale nie chciał doprowadzić do sytuacji, w której przez jakąś bzdurę jego kontakty z Uleyami zostałyby ograniczone do absolutnego minimum. Za bardzo cenił Sama.

Zadzwonił, wyjaśnił, o co mu chodziło, w odpowiedzi usłyszał śmiech młodego mężczyzny, który stwierdził, że nic się nie stało. Wtedy komendantowi skończyła się angielszczyzna w ustach i zamilkł.

- Nie rozumiem – wybąkał po dłuższej chwili.

- Sam chciałem przyjść, Emily miała upiec jakieś ciasto na zgodę. Ale nie mogłem. Widzisz, Charlie... bez urazy, ale ilekroć sobie przypominałem, jak biegłeś na mnie w samych skarpetkach z kijem w ręku i tą zaciętą miną, to mi się śmiać chciało i wiesz, nie chciałem, byś to jakoś źle zrozumiał. - Charlie był pewien, że tę przemowę przygotowała mu Emily, a Sam wykuł ją na blachę niczym wierszyk w szkole. Wiedział o tym, ponieważ Uley nie miał zwyczaju wytaczać długich przemów. Nie wiedział, jak tam mu szło z watahą, ale do ludzi odnosił się grzecznie i zawsze bardzo krótko. A tu całe trzy zdania! I to z nutką psychologii! Niemniej docenił starania młodego małżeństwa.

Z perspektywy czasu zauważył, że faktycznie musiał śmiesznie wyglądać, kiedy biegł z tą nieszczęsną gałęzią na gigantycznego wilka, by mu wygrzmocić grzbiet, choć wtedy nikomu do śmiechu nie było. Jemu na pewno nie.

Po skończonej rozmowie w domu zapanowała przejmująca, dzwoniąca w uszach cisza. Jacob i Bella pożegnali się tuż przed świtem, a potem wybiegli w szarzejący poranek, zawzięcie się kłócąc. Znowu poszło o Edwarda. W trakcie którejś rozmowy Bella przyznała, że teraz bardzo szybko biega i Charlie nie musi się martwić, że jego jedynaczka wraca Bóg wie gdzie na piechotę. Dodała też z uroczym, a jednocześnie dość strasznym uśmiechem, że jeszcze ćwiczy, by być szybszą, ale na razie Edward zawsze z nią wygrywa. Wtedy Jacob powiedział, że to bardzo męskie ze strony zięcia komendanta, by wygrywać z kobietą.

I zaczęło się. Bella wstała, fuknęła, po czym zaczęła bronić męża, że ten wyprzedza ją na jej życzenie, bo kiedy pozwalał jej wygrywać, trening mijał się z celem. Posypały się gromy na głowę Jacoba i peany pochwalne na cześć Edwarda. Przemowę zakończyło wymowne spojrzenie i skrzyżowane na piersi ramiona.

Wampiryzm zmieniał ludzi. Córka komendanta za życia nie udzielała takich reprymend.

Charlie ziewnął. Przez długie rozmowy z nieludźmi i wczesne wstawanie był niewyspany. Kanapa szatańsko kusiła go miękkością, ale Swan zdecydowanie odwrócił wzrok i ruszył po kurtkę. Był piątek. Obiecał sobie, że odpocznie po pracy.

Amanda krokiem niemal tanecznym weszła na komisariat. Niemal, ponieważ ciężkie buty utrudniały poruszanie się z gracją baletnicy. Niemniej trzeba było przyznać, że Rivers tak nie chodziła. Nie miała także zwyczaju gwizdać czy też nucić pod nosem wesołych piosenek. A teraz to robiła, sprawiając, że zarówno Jonathson, jak i komendant Swan wpatrywali się w nią z otwartymi ustami.

- Dzień dobry! - ćwierknęła w ich stronę, zdając się nie zauważać ich zdziwionych min. Kiedy ich wyminęła, kręcąc biodrami i podśpiewując coś zaimprowizowanego na temat miłości, młodych bogów i cudownego życia, odprowadzili ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem, jeszcze długo patrząc za jej oddalającymi się plecami. W końcu Rivers zniknęła za drzwiami toalety.

- A tej co się stało? - przemówił w końcu komendant.

- Pojęcia nie mam – usłyszał w odpowiedzi od Jonathsona. - Nigdy bym nie zgadł, że ona umie śpiewać.

Zza drzwi znów dobiegło ich ciche podśpiewywanie, sympatycznie fałszujące i całkowicie radosne.

- Bo nie umie – odparł w końcu Charlie. - Przez chwilę bałem się, że wylądowaliśmy w Disneylandzie.

- Może ktoś jej zlikwidował syndrom niedopchnięcia? - zasugerował Richard. Komendant chciał zgromić go wzrokiem za ten tekst, ale podwładny jak zaczarowany wpatrywał się w klamkę, niwecząc plany komendanta. Swan przypomniał sobie za to, że kiedy Mike Newton przebywał w szpitalu, Rivers często go odwiedzała. Ponoć w sprawie śledztwa, którego i tak nie było.

Wobec niemożności zabicia Jonathsona wzrokiem oraz skojarzenia faktu o Newtonie, tylko ciężko westchnął i mruknął pod nosem:

- Chyba nawet wiem kto.

Jonathson to usłyszał.

- Serio?

Tym razem mordercze spojrzenie komendanta odniosło skutek, jako że przy pytaniu Richard obrócił twarz w stronę swojego szefa. Teraz, gdyby mógł, skuliłby najchętniej uszy i zrobił się jak najmniejszy. Spuścił wzrok.

- Bierz się do roboty! - warknął komendant. W duchu jednak zmówił szybką modlitwę, by radosne trele przeszły Rivers najszybciej jak się da. Choć bał się, że nastanie to dopiero przy pierwszej kłótni z młodym Newtonem (o ile dobrze zgadywał). A wtedy będzie tylko gorzej...

Sobota powitała komendanta szarugą i deszczem, a w południe – Billym Blackiem, którego przywiozła Rachel. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się na powitanie, po czym szybko uciekła, mówiąc, że narzeczony na nią czeka.

Indianin wjechał do kuchni Swana, gdzie gospodarz właśnie zmagał się z piekarnikiem. W oczach przyjaciela widać było coś na kształt amoku. Na stole wykwitła góra... czegoś, co po głębszych oględzinach okazało się poszatkowanymi jabłkami.

- Rozumiem, że z plazmy nici? - zagaił Billy.

- Zdążymy przed meczem, spokojna twoja rozczochrana. Teraz walczę z ciastem.

Charlie nastawił piekarnik, po czym wyprostował się gwałtownie.

- Auć! Starość nie radość... - jęknął, gdy łupnęło mu w krzyżu. Przeciągnąwszy się, sięgnął po sito, wielką miskę i mąkę, po czym wręczył to wszystko zdziwionemu przyjacielowi. - Masz, przydaj się na coś. Przesiewaj.

Billy popatrzył na sito jak na okaz nieznanego, dziwacznego owada, po czym bez słowa przystąpił do działania. Komendant Swan tymczasem przeciągnął się jeszcze kilka razy, z zadowoleniem stwierdzając, że już nic mu nie strzyka. Ulga zalała go od środka przyjemnym ciepłem.

- Co cię wzięło na ciasto?

- Dla Sue piekę – palnął bez namysłu Charlie. Zapadła cisza.

- O, trafiłeś pod pantofel Clearwater?

- Nigdzie nie trafiłem. Po prostu kiedyś wspomniałem, że się postaram. Ostatecznie przybiegała do mnie, by mi zrobić śniadanie i postawić mnie na nogi. Doprowadzić do porządku i ogólnie po przyjacielsku kopnąć w tyłek. Chciałem się jakoś odwdzięczyć i pomyślałem, że szarlotka będzie dobra. Mam nadzieję, że wyjdzie... - Z niepokojem zerknął na stertę ciemniejących jabłek.

- Wiesz, jak coś, to ja cię też mogę kopnąć w zad.

- Jesteś na to za delikatny, Billy – mruknął Charlie, otwierając szafkę naprzeciw piekarnika, w której zawzięcie zaczął szukać cynamonu. Przez ramię zerknął jeszcze raz w przepis, czy cynamon był na pewno wymagany. Potwierdziwszy tę wątpliwość niemal wszedł do środka szafki, przekopując się przez małe torebeczki ze słodką papryką, pieprzem, galaretkami i innymi rzeczami, których akurat teraz komendant nie potrzebował, a co nachalnie pchało mu się pod ręce.

- Ja? Delikatny? Chodź tu, Swan, to ci zademonstruję!

- Oj, Billy, jesteś facet, mój kumpel. Nie unoś się. Sue po prostu przyszła, kiedy jej potrzebowałem wiesz... tak inaczej, nie kumpla, tylko... no, inaczej, mówię... Czuję wdzięczność, rozumiesz?

- Nie żebym się czepiał, ale o ile mi wiadomo, to ty jej pomagałeś, kiedy zmarł Harry.

- To było bezinteresowne.

- Sue też pewnie przyszła do ciebie bezinteresownie – drążył Black.

- Słuchaj, piekę tę zakichaną szarlotkę i basta! - zawołał z głębi szafki Charlie. - A teraz bądź łaskaw mi powiedzieć, czy jeśli nie znajdę cynamonu, to ciasto będzie niedobre?

- Powinno być dobre – zaopiniował Billy tonem, jakim zapewne odzywają się kiperzy przy próbowaniu wina o ciekawym, acz dziwnym bukiecie.

- Super. Bo nie chce mi się już szukać.

Głowa komendanta wychynęła z szafki, a za nią pojawiły się także ramiona w czerwonej, kraciastej koszuli.

- Jak ci idzie z mąką? - zapytał Charlie.

- Nieźle.

Billy zerknął na piekarnik i zamarł.

- Chłopie? Trzymasz patelnie w piekarniku?

- Nie miałem, gdzie ich trzymać. Bo co?

Black skinął głową w stronę okienka, za którym piętrzyły się wspomniane naczynia.

- Bo chyba zapomniałeś ich wyjąć.

- O, cholera! - zawołał Charlie. Podbiegł do piekarnika, otworzył go z rozmachem i sięgnął po patelnie, by je szybko wyjąć. - AUUUUAAA! - wrzasnął.

- PRZEZ SZMATĘ!

- Nie mam! - jęknął Charlie, po czym energicznie zaczął machać ręką i dmuchać na palce.

- Pod kran!

- Co pod kran?!

- Rękę daj pod kran!

Charlie podbiegł do zlewu i odkręcił zimną wodę, która spłynęła kojącym chłodem na piekące palce. Komendant westchnął. Pomyślał, że jeśli jeszcze kiedyś usłyszy od kogoś, że mężczyźni są lepsi w kuchni od kobiet, osobiście da mu w zęby. O ile pamiętał Renee nigdy nie poparzyła się czymkolwiek, a była dość roztrzepaną kobietą.

- Cholera jasna. Co teraz? - zapytał, wciąż trzymając dłoń pod strumieniem wody.

- Rękawice jakieś masz?

- Na pewno...

Zerknęli obaj na wieszak, na którym wisiał nieszczęsny fartuszek ze świnką. Obok niego pyszniła się brzydka, ciemnoniebieska rękawica do kuchennych zadań bojowych.

- Ja myślę, że to się może przydać – powiedział Billy i podjechał do wieszaka. Rękawica wisiała dosyć wysoko, ale mężczyzna wsparł się na wózku i sięgnął po nią bez większych problemów. Włożył zdobycz na rękę, zbliżył się do piekarnika, po czym jedną po drugiej wyciągnął patelnie.

- Może sobie daruj, co? - zapytał, kiedy już ustawił stosik naczyń na kuchence.

- Billy, nie pokona mnie ani ciasto, ani piekarnik, ani drobne niepowodzenia. Upiekę tę szarlotkę, choćbym miał kamienie na drodze tłuc – powiedział Charlie tonem, którego nie powstydziłby się generał Patton przemawiający do żołnierzy. Zakręcił kran, wytarł dłoń, po czym z nową determinacją zabrał się do roboty.

Po meczu obaj panowie udali się do kuchni, gdzie na jednej z szafek stygła brązowo-złota szarlotka. Billy przyjrzał jej się krytycznie, rejestrując na powierzchni ciasta wyraźne fałdy. Po lewej wypiętrzyły się Alpy, w środku dostrzegał zaczątki Wielkiego Kanionu, najdalej w prawo była na szczęście równina.

- Jesteś pewien, że nie pomyliłeś przepisów? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem.

- Jestem pewien.

- Wygląda jak karpatka.

- Sam jesteś kar... Co?

- Karpatka. Takie ciasto. Kuzyn był w Europie, tam mają takie coś faliste, nazwali to od Karpat.

- Chcesz spróbować? - zapytał Charlie, spuszczając zasłonę milczenia na europejskie góry i ciasta.

- Nie, dzięki. Po stworzeniu czegoś do jedzenia nie mam ochoty jeszcze tego spożywać – oznajmił Billy.

Była już piąta i Indianin, zadowolony zarówno z wyniku meczu, jak i zakończenia batalii szarlotkowej, poprosił przyjaciela, by ten zadzwonił po Rachel.

- Szkoda, że nie poprosiłeś Jacoba, by ci przemontował samochód. Naprawdę, Billy, to, że nie możesz ruszać nogami, nie znaczy jeszcze, że potrzebujesz szofera – zauważył Charlie, kiedy panna Black się rozłączyła.

- Radzę sobie. Nie jeżdżę aż tyle, by nad tym myśleć. Poza tym wolałem z własnym synem po prostu pobyć, a tak zniknąłby mi w garażu na cały dzień. I tak go rzadko widuję.

- Kiedyś ci to nie przeszkadzało. - Charlie wzruszył ramionami.

- To była inna sprawa. Musiał sobie... pobiegać.

- I musiał to zrobić aż w Kanadzie? W Stanach było mu za ciasno?

- Skąd wiesz, że aż tam? - zdziwił się Billy.

- Kiedyś mi powiedział.

- To było co innego – powiedział w końcu Indianin. Obaj panowie zamilkli. Nie było sensu wracać do tej sprawy. Charlie i tak już wszystko wiedział (choć nie wszystko akceptował); zresztą od czasu, gdy Jacob zniknął kilka lat temu, jego córka zdążyła wyjść za mąż, młody Black się znalazł, a potem jeszcze komendant doczekał się wnuczki, a wszystko to w podejrzanie szybkim tempie. Dziś ta historia nie miała już większego znaczenia.

Dzwonek u drzwi zaanonsował nadejście Rachel.

- Szybka jest – mruknął Charlie i otworzył, by wpuścić dziewczynę do środka.

„Kanarek" odezwał się głosem natarczywym i świdrującym w uszach. Leah po raz nie wiadomo który w życiu wymamrotała pod nosem, że nienawidzi tego telefonu, po czym poszła, by odebrać, nim wszyscy zwariują od jego dźwięku.

- Mamo, do ciebie! - zawołała i odłożyła słuchawkę obok aparatu.

Sue podeszła z gazetą w ręce.

- Tak? - powiedziała do słuchawki.

- Upiekłem ciasto – pochwalił się zniekształcony przez linię głos Charliego Swana.

- Z jakim skutkiem? - zapytała Sue, czując, że wargi same układają jej się w szeroki uśmiech. Z każdym dniem komendant miejscowej policji robił się coraz bardziej uroczy.

- Na szczęście bez większych ofiar. Masz ochotę spróbować? Jeśli okaże się dobre, to znaczy, że jest jeszcze dla mnie jakaś nadzieja.

Sue Clearwater miała do wyboru wieczór z naburmuszoną córką, którą wciąż trzęsła złość po „rozmowie" ze swoim alfą, albo przyjemną pogawędkę z komendantem. Wolała tę drugą opcję. Rzuciła gazetę na szafkę obok telefonu, po czym powiedziała:

- Stawiaj wodę na kawę, zaraz będę.

c.d.n.


	8. Chapter 8

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK ÓSMY**

Sue Clearwater podjechała pod dom komendanta Swana swoim starym pickupem w kolorze zgniłej zieleni, ze zdobiącymi maskę plamami, które osoba postronna śmiało nazwałaby rdzą, ale ci, którzy znali właścicielkę, woleli swoje uwagi zachować dla siebie. Nie miało to zresztą jakiegokolwiek znaczenia, gdyż samochód działał bez zarzutu, choć można było iść o zakład, który wehikuł szybciej by się rozpadł – ten, który należał do Indianki, czy ten, którego Charlie Swan swego czasu kupił od Blacków dla swojej córki. Ponoć nieistniejące zakłady wygrał wóz Belli. Ponoć. Niektórzy mogli mieć niejakie wątpliwości, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie pomógł przenieść się biednemu chevroletowi w krainę płynącą benzyną i olejem do smarowania. Bardziej wtajemniczeni mianem „ktosia" określiliby pewną rodzinę wampirów, a ci, którzy znali sprawę na wylot, bez wahania wskazaliby na Edwarda Cullena. Wszystko to oczywiście miałoby miejsce, gdyby ktokolwiek w całym Forks i okolicach zastanowił się nad losem starego rzęcha.

Ale nikt się nie zastanowił.

Kiedy Charlie usłyszał, jak pickup z hałasem parkuje na podjeździe, przypomniał sobie czasy, kiedy Bella wracała wieczorem po jakimś wypadzie do Port Angeles. Ten sam hałas, podobnie rozklekotany samochód... tylko teraz wysiadała z niego inna przedstawicielka płci pięknej.

Charlie rzucił się do drzwi, nim Sue zdążyła zapukać. Po drodze kopnięciem otworzył szafkę, by wymownie spoglądała swym wnętrzem na Sue, kiedy ta swym zwyczajem zdejmie buty. Może dziś założy te przeklęte kapcie...

Gdyby bardzo na to liczył, spotkałoby go rozczarowanie. Niemniej Charlie podświadomie wiedział, że Sue wymownie zamknie szafkę i podrepcze bosymi stopami w stronę kuchni, dokąd zwabi ją zapach kawy. Kwestię kapci zatem uznał za sprawę zamkniętą, co skwitował wymownym westchnieniem, co nie zrobiło na Sue Clearwater żadnego wrażenia.

- Czuję kawę – powiedziała z uznaniem.

Charlie z miną, której nie powstydziłaby się _Mona Liza_, podążył za kobietą, po czym skierował ją do stołu i stanowczo zapewnił, że nie potrzebuje pomocy i ją obsłuży. Sue zaśmiała się.

- Nie rób takich min, nie jesteś kelnerem.

- Nie – przyznał. - Ale choć raz to ja będę wokół ciebie skakał. Masz siedzieć i się rozkoszować – uśmiechnął się kpiąco. W jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. Sue nie mogła nie zauważyć, że Charlie jest w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju. I że robi się przez to... młodszy?

Odwrócił się w stronę szafki, na której stało przykryte szmatką ciasto. Sięgnął po nóż i odsłonił nieco zawartość blachy. Sue starała się nie wyciągać szyi, by sprawdzić, jak mu wyszło. Z pewnością dał sobie radę, to nie mały chłopiec, tylko dorosły mężczyzna.

- Powinieneś się częściej uśmiechać, komendancie. Bardzo ci w tym do twarzy.

- Niewiele jest kobiet, które sprawiają, że się uśmiecham – powiedział, zwracając się na chwilę w jej stronę. Pomyślał o Amandzie Rivers. - W zasadzie niektóre to mnie wręcz denerwują – dorzucił, biorąc do ręki plastikową łopatkę do nakładania ciasta.

- Rozumiem, że ja cię nie denerwuję. Uznam to za komplement – powiedziała Sue, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Na wszelki wypadek sięgnęła po kubek z kawą i upiła łyk. - Fuj. Cukier.

- Nie marudź, bo ci jeszcze mleka doleję – Charlie pogroził jej łopatką. - Kawa nie może być gorzka, dobrze o tym wiesz. A przynajmniej powinnaś.

- Wiem, wiem. - Sue westchnęła i napiła się jeszcze trochę. Lubiła Charliego i w związku z tym była gotowa ścierpieć bardzo wiele, w tym słodzoną kawę.

Gospodarz obrócił się i podał jej kawałek szarlotki na małym talerzyku.

- Mhmmm... Ładnie pachnie.

Komendant szeroko uśmiechnął się do swojego gościa.

- Wiesz, o ile nikt nas na tej szarlotce nie złapie, to chyba skończą się plotki na nasz temat.

- Nigdy nie przejmowałam się ludzkim gadaniem – powiedziała Sue, wstając od stołu i ruszając do szafek. - Gdzie trzymasz widelczyki?

- Eee... mam tylko łyżeczki. Wystarczyło poprosić – burknął. - W każdym razie ja nienawidzę, jak ktoś o mnie gada – kontynuował, podczas gdy Sue wróciła z dwoma łyżeczkami i podała jedną Charliemu. - Rivers się teraz zakochała, więc będzie spokój. A może zainteresowanie przejdzie na nią? - zastanowił się.

- Charlie?

- Aha?

- Plotkujesz.

- Raczej się martwię. - Westchnął. - Związała się z synem Newtonów. Chyba jest dla niej ciut za młody, nie sądzisz?

- Phi? Seth też spotyka się z dziewczyną, która jest od niego trochę starsza. Nie ma się czym martwić, to się zdarza.

Charlie zamarł z łyżeczką nad ciastem, które z cierpliwością, jaką wykazują tylko szarlotki, którym pożałowano cynamonu, czekało na swój los.

- Widocznie coś jest w tych starszych kobietach. - Wbił łyżeczkę w ciasto i przyglądając się, jak starte jabłka rozłażą się na boki, rzucił niewinnie: - Może też powinienem spróbować?

Sue napiła się kawy.

- Miej styl, Charlie. Nie schodź poniżej osiemdziesiątki.

- Myślałem o kimś młodszym. - Charlie wymownie zerknął na swojego gościa i robił co mógł, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- O nie! O mnie zapomnij – zaprotestowała Sue. - Poza tym nie jestem starsza.

- Jak to nie? Urodziny obchodzisz dwa miesiące przede mną.

- Nie liczy się. - Sue energicznie wbiła łyżeczkę w ciasto. - Dżentelmen, psiakość! - zauważyła i zagryzła wargę. Oboje wpatrywali się w talerzyki z szarlotką i powstrzymywali się od śmiechu. W końcu pani Clearwater dzielnie nabrała nieco ciasta i wzięła je do ust. Przeżuła, przełknęła i bez słowa odłożyła łyżeczkę. Komendantowi zrzedła mina.

- Nie smakuje ci – stwierdził.

- Nieee... to znaczy... jest bardzo dobre...

Charlie z niepokojem spróbował ciasta.

- Faktycznie, bardzo smaczne.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana tykaniem zegara wiszącego na ścianie. Zarówno Charlie jak i Sue znów wpatrywali się w talerzyki, zastanawiając się, co tu zrobić, żeby nie jeść więcej. Ciasto triumfowało.

- Nie powiem, to najlepsza tektura, jaką w życiu jadłem – zauważył nieśmiało gospodarz.

Sue roześmiała się.

- Plastelina - powiedziała.

W końcu oboje wybuchnęli śmiechem.

- Billy chyba przeczuwał, że to katastrofa. Nie odważył się spróbować.

- Piekłeś to z Billym?

- No, pomagał mi. - Charlie podrapał się w kark. Sue roześmiała się jeszcze głośniej. - O czym mogłem zapomnieć? - zastanawiał się komendant, zabierając nieszczęsne ciasto sprzed oczu Indianki i odstawiając je na szafkę.

- O cukrze na pewno. Rozumiem, że wolałeś dodać go do kawy, niż do ciasta. Ale nie mam pojęcia, co wywołało taki smak.

- Nie będę wnikał.

Charlie pochylił głowę i gdyby nie to, że ramiona trzęsły mu się od śmiechu, Sue pomyślałaby, że się załamał. Choć na pewno przegnałaby taką myśl – komendant Swan się nie załamywał aż tak szybko. O ile go znała, a znała go dość dobrze, potrafił czasem marudzić, ale ogólnie był całkiem pogodnym mężczyzną.

- Nie mów nikomu – powiedział w końcu, siląc się na powagę. W oczach jaśniały mu łzy rozbawienia.

- Ani słowa – przyrzekła pani Clearwater.

- Wspaniała z ciebie kobieta, wiesz?

Nie kłamał. Nie sądził, że kiedyś znajdzie się w takiej sytuacji, w której, mówiąc krótko, „da plamę", a będzie się z tego śmiał w głos. Do tego w towarzystwie.

- Kiedyś ci się oświadczę.

Sue uniosła brwi, ale nie przestawała się uśmiechać. Wstała od stołu, by wziąć papierowy ręcznik i wytrzeć oczy. Charlie też wstał. Bez zastanowienia pochylił się i krótko ją pocałował. Wąsy Charliego ukłuły Sue nad górną wargą, a jego usta na krótko przylgnęły do jej warg, po czym pocałunek się skończył. Trwał może sekundę, najwyżej dwie, ale w jednej chwili nastrój do śmiechu zniknął jak kamfora.

- Przepraszam – bąknął w końcu Charlie.

- Nie ma... nie ma za co – odpowiedziała Sue. Wciąż była zdziwiona i właściwie nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć. - Powinnam już iść. Leah... ma zły nastrój.

W nocy Sue nie spała. Przewracała się z boku na bok i strofowała samą siebie za zachowanie godne nastolatki. Ganiła się w duchu, choć to nie pomagało. Co upomniała się za głupią myśl, głupia myśl przekrzykiwała rozsądek.

Rany, zupełnie jakby nigdy w życiu nie całowała się z mężczyzną! Owszem, robiła to. To i wiele innych rzeczy, czego dowodem jest dwójka dzieci.

Do diabła, Harry nie żył. Ale ona była tylko wdową, a nie trupem. Przecież nikt nie oczekiwał, że pogrzebie się żywcem albo że do końca życia będzie posypywała głowę popiołem, bo jej mąż umarł.

Tylko że obiecała sobie, że teraz poświęci się dzieciom...

Które były dorosłe! I ona też była dorosła, a dorosłość owa właśnie przemawiała jej do rozumu, by przestała zachowywać się jak smarkula i zaczęła cieszyć życiem.

Poza tym Charlie ją tylko cmoknął w usta, nie zaproponował związku ani małżeństwa.

Chociaż co miał znaczyć ten żart o oświadczynach? Czy to był na pewno ŻART? Może on tak poważnie?

Rany, Sue, przestań wszystko analizować!

Wszystko przez to, że od kilku lat z nikim się nie spotykała. Wcześniej był tylko Harry, którego kochała całym sercem i za którym tęskniła. Na którego przez jakiś czas była też irracjonalnie wściekła za to, że ją zostawił na tym świecie. Poza tym zaczęła się ta cała „heca" ze sforą; Seth i Leah, jak się okazało, odziedziczyli po przodkach wilcze geny i nie miała czasu ani tęsknić, ani płakać. Zresztą nie miała zwyczaju zbyt długo szlochać nad czymkolwiek. Wychodziła z założenia, że nawet rozpaczać trzeba z umiarem, inaczej smutek pożre człowiekowi duszę i nigdy jej nie wyzwoli. Poza tym łzy niczego nie zmieniały, choć nie należy ich powstrzymywać w pierwszym odruchu.

Teraz jednak nie miała na nie ochoty. Tak naprawdę szukała usprawiedliwienia dla tej iskry przyjemności, którą czuła, kiedy wąsy Charliego ukłuły ją nad górną wargą.

- Ty stare pudło, w końcu poczułaś się kobietą, co? - wymamrotała i zakryła głowę poduszką.

Charlie był mężczyzną i jako taki nie miał żadnych problemów ze snem. Nie rozpamiętywał też tych kilku sekund z poprzedniego dnia, kiedy to nastrój w kuchni zmienił się tak gwałtownie, jakby ktoś go nożem uciął.

Rano jednak, kiedy parzył kawę, doszedł do wniosku, że chyba coś spieprzył.

c.d.n.


	9. Chapter 9

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK DZIEWIĄTY**

Komendant Swan nie znosił dwóch rzeczy.

Pierwszą z nich był jego pistolet. Za szczenięcych lat imponowali mu policjanci w mundurach, którym kabury fascynująco wypychały ciemne kurtki. Wtedy zadecydował, że jak dorośnie, zostanie gliną i nigdy nie zmienił zdania. Nigdy też nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby wykonywać inny zawód, nawet wtedy, kiedy okazało się, że praca w Forks jest w gruncie rzeczy bardzo nudna. Lubił spokój, nawet jeśli to nie on zapewniał go w tym mieście. Teraz, kiedy jakiś czas temu skończył czterdziestkę, wcale nie marzył o tropieniu niebezpiecznych przestępców, do których wszyscy zwracaliby się per „padre", a którzy mówiliby tak, jakby dentysta nie wyjął im wacików z ust. Nie, nie chciał niczego podobnego. Miał jedno skryte marzenie – doczekać emerytury, nie wystrzeliwszy z ciążącego mu pistoletu ani jednej kuli. Jak dotąd mu się to udawało i być może działo się tak dlatego, że komendant Swan unikał drugiej rzeczy, której nie znosił – piosenek z filmów Disneya.

Ale teraz Amanda Rivers śpiewała w pracy jedną z nich i Charlie obawiał się, że nie spełni swojego marzenia.

- Czyyy wieeeesz czeeeeemu wilk tak wyyyje w księęężycoooowąąą nooooc? - wyła z ekspresją policjantka, czekając, aż automat do kawy wypluje z siebie czarną ciecz.

Nie, tylko nie wilki...

Charlie naprawdę nie cierpiał tego typu piosenek. Niechęć ta sprawiła, że nie dopuścił, by jego Bella w dzieciństwie oglądała filmy produkcji Disneya. Obawiał się bowiem, że dziecko, nasłuchawszy się słodkich trelów występujących w nich postaci, zapragnie kasety, którą matka mogłaby odtwarzać jej do snu aż do zdarcia taśmy. Ewentualnie do chwili, w której jej ojciec oszaleje. Disney był powodem niejednej kłótni w krótkim małżeństwie z Renee (a do jego żony nie docierało, że niemowlak i tak nie pojmie, o co w tych filmach chodzi), a także późniejszych, kiedy rzeczone małżeństwo już się skończyło, a Charlie z ostateczną rezygnacją zdjął z palca obrączkę i schował ją na dno szuflady, którą czasem nazywał miejscem zapomnienia, a do której starał się bez potrzeby nie zaglądać. Szuflada ta wzbogaciła się później o kilka innych artefaktów, ponieważ ich widok przyprawiał go o ból głowy tudzież chęć napicia się czegoś mocniejszego. Zdjęcie Renee z Bellą znalazło swoje miejsce na komisariacie, ale ślubne już nie. Kwadratowa czeluść połknęła je bez entuzjazmu, nie mrugnąwszy nawet dziurką od klucza. Komendant Swan na wszelki wypadek położył oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie szybką do dołu, by, w razie szybkiego zerknięcia do środka miejsca zapomnienia, nie zahaczyć wzrokiem o białą sukienkę swojej byłej żony i ich roześmiane twarze skierowane w stronę obiektywu. Choć czasem przypominała mu się zawartość szuflady. Była jak ćmiący ząb, z którym trzeba będzie kiedyś zrobić porządek.

- Rivers, możecie się trochę uciszyć? - zapytał gniewnie, przerywając rzekę płynących w niebezpieczne okolice myśli.

- Przepraszam! - zawołała radośnie, po czym obniżywszy głos o oktawę, zaśpiewała: - Czyyy powtóóórzysz tę melodię... cośtam cośtam... - Amanda nie zważała na to, że połowy tekstu nie pamięta. Podśpiewywała sobie dla przyjemności, a wtedy liczyła się tylko przyjemność. - Możesz zdoooobyyyyyć świat, lecz to będzie tylkoooo świaaaaaat! - Zapomniała się i ostatnie słowo przeraźliwym fałszem wyciągnęła w okolice górnego C.

- I zmieńcie repertuar! - wrzasnął jej przełożony, po czym zatrzasnął drzwi do swojego gabinetu, chowając się w bezpiecznej ciszy czterech ścian.

Nie na długo.

- Skąd wiedzieć maaaaa, że kooooochasz? - zaintonowała przytłumiona drzwiami Rivers.

No nie...

- Zabiję ją – wymamrotał Charlie i na wszelki wypadek odwiesił broń na haku, który wyzywająco sterczał z białej ściany obok drzwi. I wtedy zamarł, bo usłyszał męski głos.

- Ej, znam to! - A potem w rytmie reggae: - Jak wiedzieć ma, że ją kochasz?

- Zastrzelę ją i zwalę wszystko na Jonathsona – warknął pod nosem.

Wyszedł z gabinetu, obrzucił Richarda wzrokiem mówiącym „Zdrajca!" i opuścił posterunek, gdzie dwójka policjantów siedziała nad raportami i na zmianę śpiewała piosenkę, która śmierdziała Disneyem. Musiał kupić sobie batonika, największego, jaki się tylko znajdzie, a potem zjeść go, delektując się atakującymi go kaloriami, każdą z osobna.

Minął róg i skierował kroki w stronę małego sklepu, w którym zaopatrywały się w słodycze dzieciaki w Forks. Zakupił snickersa i właśnie zamierzał się wgryźć w czekoladę, karmel i orzeszki, kiedy kątem oka złowił ubraną w jasną bluzę, znajomą sylwetkę, zmierzającą do biblioteki. Obrócił się w jej stronę i zapakowawszy nietkniętego batonika w papierek, schował go do kieszeni, po czym ruszył w stronę budynku z czerwonej cegły.

Może i nigdy nie śledził żadnego szefa mafii, ale Sue Clearwater także nie, a od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

Sue od jakichś dwóch tygodni unikała towarzystwa, szczególnie mężczyzn, co zaniepokoiło zarówno jej dzieci, jak i Billy'ego Blacka, który uważał się za jej dobrego przyjaciela. Wprawdzie zadzwonił do niej, by się upewnić, czy wszystko w porządku, ale Indianka powiedziała, że tak, oczywiście i pod pozorem gotowania obiadu szybko się rozłączyła.

Seth siedział na uczelni i tylko z odległości (to znaczy dzięki swojej siostrze) mógł obserwować, jak jego matka zachowuje się nieco inaczej. A Sue Clearwater zachowująca się w sposób choćby odrobinę odbiegający od normy to sprawa najwyższej wagi.

Na mało subtelne pytanie syna, czy odwiedzała ostatnio Charliego albo czy on pojawił się w ich domu, warknęła, że jeszcze potrafi sama sobie zaparzyć kawę i z radością spędzić popołudnie bez niczyjego towarzystwa. Seth się zdziwił, ale nie naciskał. Uznał, że matka potrzebuje chwili dla siebie. Dopiero gdy powiedział o tym Lei, siostra poinformowała go, że prawdopodobnie chodzi właśnie o Charliego, choć trudno powiedzieć, czy się pokłócili. Potem jednak rodzeństwo zeszło na zwyczajową kłótnię o dziewczynę Setha i sprawa Sue znalazła się na dalszym planie, przegrywając z upartym dążeniem Lei, by jej brat „nie marnował nikomu życia".

Sue spędzała dni z córką lub w samotności czytając książki. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że przydałaby jej się jakaś odmiana, ponieważ swoją biblioteczkę znała już na wylot. No, może poza jedną książką, ale odkąd jako młoda kobieta zwycięsko przebrnęła przez Joyce'a (kompletnie niczego nie rozumiejąc), postanowiła nigdy do niego nie wracać. I tak nie wiadomo, o co w tej książce chodzi i dlaczego, do ciężkiego diabła, przecinkofobia autora nie została uleczona przez kogoś nietkniętego tym schorzeniem.

Pojechała zatem do Forks, gdzie znajdowała się najbliższa biblioteka publiczna i przekroczywszy jej próg, z lubością zatonęła wśród pachnących starymi książkami regałów.

Minęła historię, nie zaszczyciła socjologii nawet jednym spojrzeniem, przy religioznawstwie przyspieszyła wręcz kroku i w końcu dotarła do poezji i powieści. Uznała, że jest w swoim żywiole. Potrzebowała chwili rozrywki. Przejrzała dramaty, ale natrafiwszy na _Poskromienie złośnicy_ Shakespeara, z niesmakiem odłożyła książkę na półkę.

- Szowinista jeden – mruknęła i przeszła nieco dalej.

Fantastyka jej nie zainteresowała, horrory także nie, choć kiedy się tu wybierała, miała ochotę jakiś wypożyczyć, żeby się pośmiać. Ale półka z nimi znajdowała się tuż obok niskiego regału, na którym ustawiono książki, obiecujące jej przeponie solidny masaż.

Wyciągnęła zatem bladoróżową książkę i zerknęła na tył okładki. „Remigio..."

- Rany, jest takie imię? - wymamrotała. - „Remigio jest księciem Kentu, wymarzonym kandydatem na męża. Lecz jego opinia hulaki skutecznie odstrasza potencjalne kandydatki. I wtedy spotyka nieśmiałą guwernantkę nieślubnego syna przyjaciela ciotki swojego ojca, która podaje się za kuzynkę zubożałej hrabiny von Smuten. Kim jest ta dziewczyna i dlaczego wzbudza w księciu takie pożądanie?" - przeczytała półgłosem, starając się powstrzymać od wybuchu śmiechu. - Doskonałe. Padnę, gdy to przeczytam – mruknęła do siebie.

- Ja też – odpowiedział jej ktoś, kogo nie zauważyła, a kto najwyraźniej zaglądał jej przez ramię. Głos był znajomy. - Cześć, Sue.

Nie odwróciła się.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytała, chowając książkę pod pachą.

- To biblioteka. - Charlie wzruszył ramionami, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. Jednakże kobieta stała do niego tyłem, więc nie mogła tego widzieć.

- Aha – odpowiedziała i usiłowała się odsunąć.

- Sue?

- No? - rzuciła, zerkając na okładkę kolejnego romansu, na którym nordycki blondyn, prężąc muskuły, obejmował w niemożliwie wąskiej talii omdlewającą ciemnowłosą piękność. Tytuł głosił „W szponach namiętności" i opowiadał historię płomiennego uczucia między - a jakże! - lordem Stentonem - o zdziwienie! - hulaką i utracjuszem, a cnotliwą wychowanicą Sióstr Zgromadzenia Bożego Miłosierdzia, której przeszłość - niespodzianka! - była bardzo tajemnicza.

- Interesująco się rozmawia z twoimi plecami, ale chciałbym mimo wszystko móc ci spojrzeć w twarz.

Sue w końcu odwróciła się z, miała nadzieję, możliwie najbardziej niewinną miną.

- Więc o co chodzi? - zapytał komendant.

- W tym? - zapytała z cieniem uśmiechu, pokazując książkę z Nordykiem i brunetką. - O to, by ci dwoje się w końcu pobrali, po drodze zaliczając sceny wyuzdanego seksu.

Charlie odwzajemnił uśmiech.

- Naprawdę chcesz to przeczytać?

- Od deski do deski – zapewniła go z poważnym wyrazem twarzy. Zdradziły ją jednak oczy.

- Chodzi o ciasto? - zapytał Charlie.

- Tak, załamałeś mnie tą szarlotką – mruknęła Sue, odkładając na półkę Nordyka, usidlonego przez namiętność cnotliwej dziewicy.

- Wiem, że spaprałem sprawę – powiedział w końcu, a uśmiech powoli znikał z jego twarzy niczym słońce, które kryje się za horyzontem, by ustąpić pola nocy.

- To znaczy?

- Nie powinienem był cię całować – bąknął w końcu.

Rozejrzał się, sprawdzając, czy nikt go nie słyszy. Nie zauważył jednak żadnego człowieka w pobliżu. - Wiem, że wciąż... no, wiesz, Harry i w ogóle... - urwał. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Denerwowało go, że z żadną kobietą tak fatalnie mu nie szło. Zawsze jakoś znajdował słowa, nawet kończąc znajomość. A przy Sue Clearwater kończyła mu się angielszczyzna w ustach i w tej chwili nie umiał sklecić nawet jednego sensownego zdania. Wszystko przez to, że się przyjaźnili i za dobrze go znała. Wielu rzeczy nie musiał mówić, bo i tak wiedziała, o co mu chodzi. Ale teraz trzeba było powiedzieć coś na głos i Charlie ugrzązł gdzieś na bagnach plączącego się języka.

- Harry umarł cztery lata temu - oświadczyła Sue. - Po prostu... bardzo mnie zaskoczyłeś.

- Dlatego mnie unikasz?

- Gdybym cię unikała, udawałabym, że się spieszę i szybko bym stąd uciekła. Jak widzisz wciąż tu stoję.

- Uhm. - Komendant Swan podrapał się w kark.

- Poza tym blokujesz mi wyjście.

Charlie się zgubił. Nie był już pewien, czy Sue wciąż żartuje, czy też tym razem mówi poważnie. I to pewnie dlatego tak trudno mu było powiedzieć coś mądrego. Baby!

- Przepraszam – odezwał się w końcu. Sue nie bardzo wiedziała, co miał na myśli – pocałunek czy kwestię przejścia. - Czy moglibyśmy przestać zachowywać się jak nastolatki? Jesteśmy dorośli, przyjaźnimy się. Trochę się za tobą stęskniłem przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie.

Nastała cisza, w czasie której Sue podejmowała małą decyzję. Mały krok dla ludzkości, wielki dla człowieka.

- Wpadnij do mnie jutro – powiedziała w końcu. Czuła się głupio. Charlie miał rację – zachowywali się jak dzieciaki. A konkretnie ona. Właściwie czemu się odizolowała? Pocałunek był przyjemny. Tylko... czuła się niezręcznie. To był przyjaciel jej męża. Harry'ego, ostaniego mężczyzny, z którym łączył ją jakikolwiek przejaw intymności, a po którym niczym tarczę wciąż nosiła nazwisko.

Clearwater, natychmiast się uspokój! - nakazała sobie w myślach. - Nie zdradzasz Harry'ego. I przestań zgrywać nobliwą wdowę!

Charlie przepuścił ją, mówiąc, że z pewnością do niej zajrzy, a potem oboje skierowali się do wyjścia.

Nie zauważyli, że książki znajdujące się na dolnej półce regału, przy którym stali, rozsunęły się i ukazała się w nich twarz Loli.

- Pocałował ją? - szepnęła z radością. Amanda jej nie uwierzy! Z naręczem książek obeszła regał dookoła, wyciągnęła zeń Nordyka z brunetką, po czym położyła ich na stosiku innych szlachetnie urodzonych hultajów i panien o dobrym sercu oraz mało zasobnym portfelu. Skierowała się w stronę bibliotekarki, by wpisała ten komin książek na jej kartę.

c.d.n.


	10. Chapter 10

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK DZIESIĄTY**

- Amando? Słuchasz mnie?

Amanda Rivers uniosła nieprzytomny wzrok znad drinka z palemką i obdarzyła Lolę sennym spojrzeniem. Barmanka podparła się pod boki i nachyliła się do przodu, dzięki czemu siedzący przy barze mężczyźni z radością mogli zajrzeć w głębię jej dekoltu.

- Co?

- Mówię do ciebie!

- Tak, tak. Słucham cię.

Lola miała co do tego poważne wątpliwości, ale nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Od jakiegoś czasu Amanda nie była sobą. Po pierwsze sprawiała wrażenie dziwnie rozćwierkanej, a kiedy nie podśpiewywała pod nosem, chodziła rozmarzona, obecna na dostępnym przeciętnym śmiertelnikom świecie jedynie ciałem. Po drugie kiedyś policjantka powiedziałaby jej sama, że ma kochanka. Teraz zaś Lola musiała zabawić się w śledztwo, by się o tym przekonać. Zapytała panią Stanley, ta zaś rozpuściła swoją osobistą siatkę szpiegowską, która zakończyła się na pani Newton. Kobieta przyznała, że jej syn spotyka się z podwładną komendanta Swana. Informacja trafiała kolejno do kilku osób, w tym jakimś cudem zahaczyła o La Push, gdzie wsunęła się niczym wąż do ucha Billy'ego Blacka, ale ten uznał, że już o tym dawno wie i ani myślał przekazywać dalej. Plotka zatem z sykiem wycofała się z jego domu, przemknęła lasem w stronę podatniejszego gruntu Forks i w końcu dotarła do pani Stanley, gdzie zasiała ziarno i w krótkim czasie rozkwitła krwawymi kwiatami.

Lola przez jakiś czas boczyła się o to na Amandę, ale w końcu musiała przestać, bo nic to nie dawało. Rivers zdawała się nie zauważać, że stara przyjaciółka na nią furczy. Zmieniła zatem taktykę. Kiedy tylko zorientowała się, co się święci w sprawie niedostępnego komendanta Swana, natychmiast do niej zadzwoniła i nakazała przyjść w pierwszy wolny wieczór do baru, co też policjantka uczyniła.

Siedziała teraz przed nią, podpierając głowę dłonią i grzebiąc w drinku uzbrojoną w oliwkę wykałaczką, najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na to, co się do niej mówi.

Lola się nie myliła. Amanda najczęściej przebywała we własnym świecie, który w cudowny sposób zlewał się z rzeczywistością, kiedy Mike dzwonił z uczelni. Mówił, że tęskni, że chciałby ją zobaczyć... Cóż, ona też bardzo chciałaby go zobaczyć. No, nie tylko to, ale widok na początek by wystarczył. Musiała jednak poczekać cierpliwie do wakacji. Obiecała sobie, że weźmie wtedy urlop i może połażą sobie z Mikiem po okolicach. A wieczorami... Ech, wieczorami i nocami z pewnością nie będą się nudzić. Najpierw zdejmie z niego jedną z tych flanelowych koszul, do których facet miał ewidentną słabość, potem jej ręce powędrują do...

- Amando!

- No co? - ziewnęła.

- Mówię ci, że Swan podrywa tę Indiankę!

- Jakbym nie wiedziała – prychnęła. - To stare wieści.

- Całowali się.

- Wiele osób to robi – powiedziała z wymownym uśmiechem na ustach. Właśnie sobie przypomniała, jak Mike zlizywał z jej palców bitą śmietanę, kiedy w drodze do stołu utopiła rękę w torcie. Kupili go wtedy, ponieważ Amanda uwielbiała słodycze i miała ochotę zjeść prawdziwą bombę kaloryczną. Newton z zachwytem wpatrywał się w kobietę, która zjadła kawałek tortu bez uprzedniego zerknięcia na tabelę kaloryczną.

- Tak, ale niewielu z nich nazywa się Charles „Nie Do Zdobycia" Swan!

Fantazje o torcie gwałtownie się rozmyły. Amanda spojrzała na przyjaciółkę niemal przytomnie.

- Jezu, pomyśleć, że facet nie ma prawa do całowania – bąknęła.

Lola się poddała. Nie wiedziała, kim jest kobieta, która przed nią siedziała i podawała się za Amandę Rivers. Podejrzewała krwiożerczego replikanta, który pożarł policjantkę i w ten sposób zdobywszy jej kod DNA, mógł przybrać wygląd kobiety.

- Przez tego całego Newtona zachowujesz się dziwnie – zauważyła barmanka, prostując się i pozbawiając klientów prawie pełnego widoku piersi wypełniających zieloną bluzeczkę.

Amanda także się wyprostowała.

- Zazdrosna? - zapytała zaczepnie. Po czym zorientowała się, że rozmawiają o Mike'u Newtonie. - A skąd ty to właściwie wiesz?

- Musiałam się dowiedzieć, co się z tobą dzieje! – huknęła na nią Lola. W tym momencie zamachał na nią jeden z przyspawanych do baru klientów i kobieta energicznym krokiem poszła dolać mu piwa. Amanda siedziała jak skamieniała i wpatrywała się w nią niczym wąż w królika. Kiedy Lola wróciła do niej, policjantka jeszcze bardziej zmrużyła oczy i wysyczała:

- Skąd wiesz o Mike'u?

- Z pewnych źródeł – bąknęła Lola, wbiwszy spojrzenie w swoje paznokcie, z których zaczynał odpryskiwać czerwony lakier.

- Obgadujesz mnie? Za moimi plecami? - warknęła Amanda.

- Skoro sama nie zechciałaś mi o wszystkim opowiedzieć, musiałam się dowiedzieć. Martwiłam się - bąknęła Lola, skrobiąc po paznokciu, by zdrapać lakier.

- Nie życzę sobie żadnego gadania na mój temat, dotarło?!

Twarz Amandy wyglądała w tym momencie niczym oblicze zawodowego boksera przed najważniejszą walką w jego życiu – zaciśnięte zęby, twardy wyraz oczu, stężałe rysy. Oczywiście trzeba by było założyć, że bokser ma prześliczną buzię otoczoną burzą loków, co jest raczej rzadko spotykanym zjawiskiem. Niemniej jednak Lola na wszelki wypadek cofnęła się o krok w stronę szafek z alkoholem. W głębi duszy cieszyła się, że w tej chwili między nią a Amandą znajduje się przeszkoda w postaci lady, a wokół znajdują się ludzie – potencjalni świadkowie potencjalnego morderstwa. Nigdy by nie wpadła na pomysł, że przyjdzie taki dzień, w którym przestraszy się panny Rivers.

Policjantka wstała, rzuciła na bar należność za piwo, zdmuchnęła z twarzy loczek i obdarzywszy barmankę spojrzeniem, którego mógłby jej pozazdrościć Cyclops*, odwróciła się na pięcie i wymaszerowała z lokalu.

Charlie odłożył słuchawkę telefonu. Rozmawiał z Billym i ku zdziwieniu tego ostatniego nie wykazał entuzjazmu na wieść, że w telewizji jednak będzie transmitowany mecz koszykówki. Kiedyś bardzo się tym emocjonował i był zły, kiedy dowiedział się, że zrezygnowano z transmisji. Teraz, kiedy ta historia miała szczęśliwe zakończenie, Charliego bardziej interesował fakt, że gdyby nie spotkanie w bibliotece, musiałby w końcu pojechać do Sue i tam przycisnąć ją, by łaskawie mu powiedziała, o co chodzi. Choć na dobrą sprawę wiedział, ale uważał, że jako osoby dorosłe powinni przestać zachowywać się niczym nieopierzone pisklaki i poważnie ze sobą porozmawiać. Jak starzy przyjaciele.

Wyszedł zatem z domu prosto na przyjemnie ogrzany słońcem ganek, zamknął drzwi i dodawszy sobie animuszu pogwizdywaniem poszedł do radiowozu.

_Remigio stał przed Adelinde, prezentując całą swą posturę jej nieśmiałym oczom. Spłoniła się i spojrzała na dywan, wstydząc się zerknąć na mężczyznę zbudowanego niczym grecki bóg..._

- A mówił, że rodzina pochodzi z Włoch – mruknęła pod nosem Sue.

_Oblicze jego było mroczne od pożądania, jednak nie zmieniło to faktu, że rysy były jak z granitu, rzeźbione subtelnie wprawną ręką nieznanego mistrza._

- Biedny facet, ktoś mu dłutem po twarzy przejechał! – chichotała pani Clearwater, krztusząc się herbatą.

_Remigio podszedł do niej i chwycił ją za rękę, a ona zadrżała z oblewającego ją gorąca. _

_- Oddaj mi się! - wychrypiał namiętnie Remigio._

_- Ach, nie, nie mogę! - jęknęła biedna Adelinde, choć po jej ciele przebiegały dreszcze podniecenia._

_- Chcesz tego - oświadczył, przygarniając ją do siebie i miażdżąc jej usta zaborczym pocałunkiem. - Powiedz, jak bardzo mnie pragniesz, a pokażę ci niebo._

_- Ach, nie! Ach, nie! - jęczała Adelinde, coraz bardziej poddając się jego woli._

- Wspaniałe dialogi. - Sue dusiła się już ze śmiechu. Kobieta prawie się udławiła, gdyby nie fakt, że po jakimś czasie natrafiła na scenę, w której bohaterowie w dalszym ciągu konwersowali, a jednocześnie czynili przygotowania do pierwszej sceny erotycznej.

_Remigio przycisnął ją do ściany i obsypywał jej spłonioną twarz coraz gorętszymi pocałunkami. Jego usta były niczym żar na jej jedwabistej skórze. Jęczała, sama nie wiedziała, czy bardziej z rozkoszy, czy ze strachu. Nie mogła oddać się temu mężczyźnie, ach, nie! Nigdy! Przysięgała zachować cnotę do dnia ślubu i z pewnością utraci ją ze swym mężem, człowiekiem czułym i wspaniałym. Dopuszczenie do siebie rozpalonego księcia Kentu byłoby błędem, którego mogłaby żałować do końca życia._

_- Och, Adelinde! - chrapliwie szeptał jej do ucha Remigio. - Jesteś taka piękna!_

_- Ach, nie!_

_- Ależ tak! - zapewnił ją, gryząc płatek jej ucha. - Piękna i podniecająca. Muszę cię mieć!_

_- Ach, nie! - trwała przy swej linii obrony nieszczęsna niewiasta._

_- Adelinde, błagam, zwariuję!_

_- Ach, nie!_

_- Jestem tylko mężczyzną..._

_- Nie!_

_- Tak!_

_- Nie! Nie! - jęczała Adelinde, topniejąc w jego ramionach jak wosk._

_- Och, moja piękna, zobaczysz, jak będzie nam razem dobrze!_

_- Och, nieee... - Opór Adelinde tracił na sile, gdyż usta wydobywały z siebie zaprzeczenia, podczas gdy ręce coraz mocniej wczepiały się w ramiona mężczyzny, który chciał ją zdobyć. I wiedziała, że przegra w tej walce, gdyż jej ciało płonęło i pragnęło więcej, a spomiędzy jej warg coraz słabiej dochodziły protesty._

_- Och, Adelinde..._

_- Ach, nie..._

Sue energicznie zamknęła książkę i trzasnęła nią o stolik. Policzki jej płonęły ze wstydu. Zachowywała się jak ta cała Adelinde. Co tu dużo mówić – kiedy Charlie pocałował Sue nie mogła powiedzieć, by nie sprawiło jej to przyjemności. Owszem, trudno to było nawet do końca nazwać pocałunkiem, jako że skończyło się na zwykłym całusie. A ostatnimi czasy go unikała niczym spłoszona pensjonarka i gdyby go widywała, pewnie też ciągle by powtarzała „Ach, nie!". Boże, przecież była dorosłą kobietą! Co z nią było nie tak? Z początku, owszem, wydawało jej się, że ma zobowiązania wobec Harry'ego, ale z czasem zrozumiała, że jej mąż na pewno nie chciałby, by skryła się w grobie razem z nim.

Poza tym Sue zawsze uważała się za całkiem rozsądną osobę. I co w nią wstąpiło? Głupi babiszon? Bo podobał jej się komendant? Bo czuła się z nim normalnie, swobodnie i nie musiała odgrywać kobiety, która ze wszystkim da sobie radę? Owszem, nie robiła z siebie słabej niewiasty, która mdleje na widok szczura w kuchni, ale nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że rozmowy z Charlie'em podnosiły ją na duchu. A jego nieporadność budziła w niej osobliwą czułość. Oraz chęć opieki. Co właściwie nie powinno mieć miejsca, skoro komendant Swan był dorosłym mężczyzną. Choć na dobrą sprawę owa opieka wyglądała niczym podlewanie rośliny – po jakimś czasie widać, że rozkwita i ma się dobrze. I nie straszy już suchym badylem smętnie spoglądającym z doniczki na świat.

Dzwonek u drzwi wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. To na pewno Charlie. I owszem – stał skulony na ganku, jakby ta pozycja mogła ochronić go przed deszczem. Wpuściła mężczyznę do domu.

Charlie zauważył, że Sue dziwnie na niego patrzy. W ten sposób bohaterowie horrorów obserwują swoich przyjaciół, gdy podejrzewali, że mają przed sobą klony. Czyżby coś z nim było nie tak? Może na twarzy miał rozmazany sos? Albo rozpięty rozporek? Choć nie, Sue patrzyła mu w twarz.

- Zaraz zrobię gorącą herbatę, to się rozgrzejesz – mruknęła kobieta, odwróciła wzrok i bez dalszej dyskusji złapała za czajnik.

- Ciągle nie rozumiem, czemu nie grzejesz wody w czajniku elektrycznym. To wygodniejsze.

- Woda gotowana na ogniu jest zdrowsza.

Mógł nie pytać.

Westchnął w duchu i zamilkł. Cisza im ciążyła. Sue udawała zajętą, choć w duchu przeklinała samą siebie za głupie zachowanie. Charlie natomiast nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Czekał zatem na herbatę.

Indianka stała do niego tyłem bardzo długo. Machinalnie sięgnęła do pokrętła, by nastawić radio, z którego po chwili popłynęło bliżej niesprecyzowane country. Z namaszczeniem sięgała po cukier dla Charliego, długo kręciła się w poszukiwaniu łyżeczek, jakby nie znała własnej kuchni na wylot, a potem zastygła obok czajnika i wbiła w niego wzrok.

Charlie wpatrywał się w nią podejrzliwie. Tak dłużej być nie mogło. Uważał się za przyjaciela Sue. Jeśli coś zepsuł, to trzeba było to naprawić.

- Dzwoniła Bella – zagaił w końcu. Córka istotnie zadzwoniła do niego z samego rana, by „usłyszeć jego głos". To była miła rozmowa. Jedna z takich o niczym, która zmęczonemu mężczyźnie sprawia niekłamaną przyjemność. Prawdopodobnie tylko ojciec z córką mogli w ten sposób rozmawiać. Kiedy gawędził z Billym, do rozmowy zawsze wkradały się istotne sprawy takie jak wynik ostatniego meczu. Zresztą ich ulubiona drużyna dostała taki łomot od przeciwnika, że obaj panowie woleli o tym wymownie pomilczeć.

- I co tam u niej? - zapytała Sue, choć była w stanie przewidzieć odpowiedź. Zapewne „wszystko dobrze".

- Edward kupił jej nowy samochód. Znowu.

- Rozpieszcza ją – skomentowała Sue z nikłym uśmiechem, który tylko przemknął po jej twarzy, nie sięgając oczu, a którego Charlie nie mógł zobaczyć, gdyż kobieta wciąż stała do niego odwrócona plecami.

Swan westchnął ciężko. Kiedy to jego wspólne popołudnia z Sue stały się takie napięte?!

- On ma chyba jakiś problem. Ile może trwać kryzys wieku średniego u wampirów?

- Cooo? - Sue gwałtownie się odwróciła. Charlie uśmiechnął się, zadowolony z efektu.

- Kryzys. Wieku średniego. U wampirów. Myślisz, że oni go mają... ja wiem? Przez sto lat?

- O czym ty mówisz, Charlie? - Sue otworzyła szeroko oczy. W ręku trzymała granatową cukiernicę, która niebezpiecznie balansowała na jej palcach.

- Pomyśl – facet ma trochę na karku. Kupuje coraz nowsze samochody, ugania się za znacznie od siebie młodszymi kobietami... - Charlie zginał kolejno palce, kiedy wyliczał.

- Charlie! Myślałam, że to już dawno... za tobą – dokończyła cicho, kiedy dotarło do niej, że dała się nabrać. Charlie ją podpuszczał! - Oż, ty! - Odstawiła cukiernicę i złapała za kuchenną szmatkę.

Policjant otwarcie się śmiał, nie przejmując się, że gospodyni grozi mu ścierką. Sue zamachnęła się i delikatnie trzepnęła Charliego w ramię, czując, jak dobry humor powoli otula ją i przyciska do swego serca. W końcu usiadła obok niego i uśmiechnęła się.

- Dobra, zachowuję się jak głupia baba. Przepraszam.

- Nie ma za co. - Komendant wzruszył ramionami. Doszedł do wniosku, że powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze, coś miłego, ale kompletnie nie wiedział co. Wpatrywali się wobec tego w siebie bez słowa. Dłoń Charliego spoczywała na blacie stołu, blisko ręki Sue. Powoli przesunął palcami w jej stronę, by dotknąć skóry kobiety, która całe życie pracowała – nie jedwabistej i delikatnej, ale dość szorstkiej, a przez to swojskiej. To była dłoń przyjaciółki. Kobiety, która swoje w życiu przeszła, a której wiele rzeczy się udało, a jeszcze więcej prawdopodobnie nie. Jedną z takich porażek była nauka pieczenia Charliego Swana, ale nie musiała sobie tego brać do serca.

- Yhm. - Usłyszeli obok siebie. Jak oparzeni wyprostowali się i zabrali ręce ze stołu. Leah obdarzyła ich zdziwionym spojrzeniem, po czym gniewnie wywróciła oczami i wymaszerowała z domu, mamrocząc coś o ckliwych staruszkach i że nawet we własnym domu nie można uniknąć okresu godowego.

Sue spuściła wzrok i przez kilka sekund udawała, że podśpiewuje wraz z Johnnym Cashem, którego piosenką stacja radiowa właśnie uraczyła słuchaczy.

- No, teraz to się czuję jak za dawnych czasów.

Charlie uniósł brwi.

- Kiedyś rodzice przyłapali mnie z Harrym. A teraz córka się zachowuje, jakby przyłapała mnie z tobą.

_Wpadłem w palącą obręcz ognia_** – śpiewał Johnny Cash wśród trąbek i gitar.

- Przyłapali cię... - Charlie zamknął na chwilę oczy, po czym zrobił coś, czego jego zdaniem nie powinien robić żaden szanujący się mężczyzna – zachichotał.

_Leciałem w dół, w dół, w dół, a płomienie wzrastały..._

- Ale nas Leah nie miała na czym złapać – zauważył po chwili.

- Hmm – brzmiała odpowiedź Sue. - Myślisz? - zapytała i pochyliła się ku niemu.

_I płonie, płonie, płonie..._

- Może masz rację – powiedziała po chwili i chciała się odsunąć, ale w tym momencie ręka Charliego dotknęła jej policzka. Kobieta nie mogła się teraz ruszyć, o ile nie chciała się wyrwać jak pensjonarka.

Jak Adelinde – przypomniała sobie.

- Ale... - zaczęła.

- Ćśś – powiedział cicho Charlie. - Ani słowa, Sue.

W końcu usta komendanta spoczęły na dłużej na wargach pani Clearwater, wymiatając miotłą z jej głowy myśli o Lei, Adelinde i własnych wątpliwościach.

_Obręcz ognia, obręcz ognia._

c.d.n.

* Cyclops – jeden z bohaterów _X-Men_, który potrafił z oczu puścić wiązkę laserową, zdolną zabić... lub coś rozwalić

** _Ring of fire_ Johnny'ego Casha – ponoć nie ma na świecie osoby, która choć raz tego nie słyszała – bardzo możliwe, tyle zespołów punkowych, rockowych i diabli wiedzą jakich jeszcze zrobiła z tego cover, że nie da się tej piosenki uniknąć; tu oryginał:  watch?v=0lhf9U5Wf3Q


	11. Chapter 11

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK JEDENASTY**

- Baby to mają fajnie – oznajmił Billy Black.

Siedział na wózku przed swoim domem, ciesząc się puszką piwa, która przyjemnie chłodziła mu dłonie i słońcem ogrzewającym jego twarz. Obok niego na trawie wyciągał nogi Charlie Swan. Komendant odstawił na wszelki wypadek swoje piwo i nerwowo zerknął na swojego przyjaciela.  
- Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z Billym? - mruknął.

- Poważnie mówię – odparł Indianin, po czym łyknął z puszki chmielowego napoju bogów. - Sprzątnąłeś mi sprzed nosa kobietę, a ja, zamiast strzelić focha, wciąż się z tobą kumpluję.

- Co? - Charlie wybałuszył oczy. Owszem, po ślubie Belli i Edwarda stosunki między Billym a Charliem nieco się ochłodziły, ale komendant złożył to na karb indiańskich legend. Zawsze mu się wydawało, że Black nie chce z nim rozmawiać, bo zezwolił swojej córce na ślub z wampirem, urodzenie brakującego ogniwa między gatunkiem krwiopijców a ludzi, po czym dołączenie do grona nieumarłych.

Tak jakby on, Charlie, miał w tej sprawie cokolwiek do powiedzenia.

Potem sytuacja się wyklarowała i Charlie uznał, że Billy mu wspaniałomyślnie wybaczył. Właściwie nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali, bo ze Swana żaden psycholog (nawet domorosły!), a poza tym gadanie o uczuciach z członkiem starszyzny plemienia zawsze wydawało mu się nie na miejscu. Choć Bogiem a prawdą rozmowa o uczuciach z kimkolwiek zawsze mu pachniała talk show. Nie, Charlie Swan nie poruszał takich tematów z nikim, nawet ze swoją byłą żoną w trakcie ich krótkiego małżeństwa. Nawet gdy byli razem szczęśliwi. Nawet gdy byli nieszczęśliwi, a może zwłaszcza wtedy. A potem można było tylko na to wszystko machnąć ręką. O uczuciach to sobie można porozmawiać z Oprah czy z kimśtam.

- Poczekaj, paru rzeczy nie rozumiem. Focha? Stary, dobrze się czujesz?

- Noo...

- Rozjaśnij mroki mej ciemnoty, bo nie rozumiem.

- Bo widzisz – zaczął Billy. - My, faceci, to się zawsze dogadamy. Najwyżej damy sobie w pysk, ale ogólnie zostaniemy kumplami. A babki to jak jedna drugiej zalezie za skórę, to może się obrazić i przekreślić przyjaźń, która trwała nawet ze dwadzieścia lat.

Charlie przełknął ślinę. Ta rozmowa już zmierzała wielkimi krokami w stronę talk show. Jeszcze chwila i spomiędzy drzew wysunie się jedna z tych natapirowanych, straszliwych prowadzących i zacznie mu zadawać nieciekawe pytania o przyczyny rozwodu i jak się czuje jako ojciec żywej, choć nieżywej córki.

Przymknął oczy. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu wizję ogromnego mikrofonu, który przeraźliwa dziennikarka wetknęłaby mu niemal do gardła, zmuszając do bełkotliwej odpowiedzi i czekając, aż ofiara zaleje się łzami i zacznie jojczeć, jak to ją okrutnie skrzywdzono.

Gwałtownie otworzył oczy.

- I ty chcesz się na mnie obrazić? Jezu, a o co, można wiedzieć?

- No co? Zawsze mi się wydawało, że może kiedyś... ja i Sue...

- O nie, Billy, stul dziób. Ani słowa więcej. - Charlie wyrwał mu puszkę z ręki. - Koniec na dzisiaj. Bredzisz.  
- Nie przesadzaj! - Billy sięgnął po swoje piwo. - Cieszę się twoim szczęściem. Przecież nie jestem babą!  
O, radości! - pomyślał Charlie.

- Moim... szczęściem? - mruknął nieśmiało, zerkając na przyjaciela kątem oka.

- No co? Myślisz, że nikt nie wie? Cholera, śpisz z Sue Clearwater i wydawało ci się, że nikt w La Push się nie zorientuje? Masz nas za głupków? Ej, co ci jest? - zapytał, patrząc, jak Charlie kaszle i wypluwa z siebie piwo, zraszając trawę w najbliższej okolicy.

- Nie śpię z Sue – burknął komendant, wycierając usta.

- Twój pech.

Zdarzały się chwile w życiu Charliego, kiedy czuł się jak smarkacz przyłapany na robieniu czegoś, czego robić nie powinien.

To była właśnie jedna z takich chwil.

- To nie twoja sprawa, wiesz, Black?

Billy wzruszył tylko ramionami i łyknął piwo z puszki, tak jak niektórzy wypijają dobrze odleżane wino z kryształowych kieliszków.

- To jest moja sprawa – odezwał się w końcu Indianin. - Bo dotyczy moich przyjaciół.

Charlie nigdy by nie zgadł, że nadejdzie w jego życiu taki moment, kiedy usłyszy pewne słowa, ale oto człowiek, z którym zjadł niejedną rybę bez panierki, właśnie je wypowiadał:

- Jeśli skrzywdzisz Sue, skopię ci dupę.

- A jeśli to ona skrzywdzi mnie? - warknął Swan.

- To ucierpi na tym Seth. Przecież nie podniosę ręki na kobietę – mruknął Billy i dokończył piwo.

Prawda była taka, że od kilku miesięcy to, co działo się między Charliem a Sue, napawało komendanta uczuciem niezwykłej wręcz radości. Chwilami czuł się jak nastolatek, który po raz pierwszy wariuje dla koleżanki z klasy, a nie jak dorosły mężczyzna. Ale i tak największą przyjemność czerpał z tego, że wszystko było takie... ciche, spokojne. Plotki ucichły. Amanda milczała jak zaklęta, a komendant nawet kiedyś zauważył, że trzepnęła Jonathsona w głowę, gdy napomknął coś o prywatnym życiu swojego szefa. Zrobiło to na Swanie takie wrażenie, że prawie dał dziewczynie podwyżkę.

Prawie. Należy być rozważnym. Może teraz dziewczyna zajmie się pracą i naprawdę zasłuży na wyższą wypłatę.

Ale Amanda Rivers i powody zmiany jej zachowania nie zaprzątały głowy komendanta na stałe. Regularnie odwiedzał Sue, upiekli razem szarlotkę (wreszcie słodką!), wypili hektolitry kawy i rozmawiali. I ani kroku dalej. Komendantowi ta sytuacja sprawiała wielką przyjemność. Nie spieszył się, nie myślał o tym, czy powinien zrobić coś więcej. Z tą kobietą wszystko wychodziło naturalnie. Nawet kiedy się na niego wściekała albo gdy wtykała nos w jego dietę, doprowadzając tym Charliego do szewskiej pasji.

Ostatnio pogoda była ładna, więc wieczorami wychodzili z kuchni Sue, by usiąść na schodach prowadzących do domu Clearwaterów i tam w ciszy i spokoju wypić herbatę. Czasem Sue brała ze sobą książkę i to także Charliemu odpowiadało. Potrafili razem milczeć, żadne z nich nie siedziało jak na szpilkach i nie kombinowało, jak tu podtrzymać rozmowę.

Tak było tego wieczoru. Słońce powoli już zachodziło, Sue siedziała na stopniu z książką opartą na kolanach i czytała. Charlie skrzywił się.

- Oczu ci nie szkoda? - zapytał.

- Jest jeszcze całkiem jasno – odparła. - A teraz nie przeszkadzaj, Henrietta właśnie wchodzi do łożnicy Reginalda – dodała z nikłym uśmiechem.

- Naprawdę nie wierzę, że czytasz to badziewie.

- To bardzo wartościowa książka, Charlie – zaprotestowała Sue. Uśmiech coraz wyraźniej błąkał się na jej ustach i tylko czekał, by w pełni zakwitnąć.

- No, strzelaj. Jakąż to wartość może mieć to... - zerknął z niesmakiem na opasłe tomiszcze w seledynowej oprawie – to coś...

- Ogromną. Tym CZYMŚ – stuknęła palcem w okładkę, na której wymuskany pirat obcałowywał szyję blondynki z głupkowatą miną godną pin up girl - zatłukłam już pająka, dwie muchy i szesnaście komarów. Jeszcze tylko kilka miliardów i wybiję je wszystkie...

- Do ostatniej samicy? - Charlie uśmiechnął się szeroko do Sue.

- A jakże! Ja się nigdy nie poddaję, panie komendancie!

- Wiem – mruknął, przypominając sobie siedemnaście nieudanych szarlotek, do których zmusiła go ta kobieta, zanim w końcu ciasto wyszło takie jak trzeba. To znaczy jadalne.

- I jak tam, jak to określiłaś, łożnica Reginalda?

- Płonie – mruknęła Sue. - Ja wiem? Ktoś ich podpalił czy co? Dziewczynie straszliwie jest gorąco.

- To chyba dobrze?

- Ja wiem? Reginald jest taki gorący, że dziewczyna nabawi się poparzeń trzeciego stopnia. Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co właśnie robią...

- Chcę – odparł z przekonaniem Charlie. Wiedział, że zaraz będzie żałował, ale nie potrafił się powstrzymać.

Indianka odchrząknęła i przeczytała na głos:

- _Reginald pochylił się na nią. Płonęła z pożądania, kiedy jego zmysłowe usta przesunęły się po jej piersiach..._  
- Dobra, nie chcę – przerwał jej mężczyzna.

Charlie uświadomił sobie, że choć nie spieszno mu było, by cokolwiek zmieniać w związku z Sue, tak głupio mu było słuchać detali o życiu seksualnym fikcyjnych postaci. Czasem się zastanawiał, dlaczego taka bystra kobieta jak pani Clearwater czytuje tego typu książki. Ale wtedy przypominał sobie, że ona za to kompletnie nie rozumiała, czego on szuka co niedzielę nad wodą. Odpowiedź „Ryb!" jakoś jej nie satysfakcjonowała. A Charlie to lubił. Tę ciszę. I nikogo dookoła. Może z wyjątkiem Billy'ego, ale on potrafił wtopić się w tło i udawać, że go nie ma.

Oraz łowić większe ryby, co czasem denerwowało Swana.

- Sue?

- Mhm?

- Kiedy wraca Seth?

- Za kilka dni. Przyjeżdża z Becky.

- Becky?

- Jego sympatia. Do końca się nie określił. Wiesz, jak to on. „Mama, fajną dziewczynę przywiozę!" - Trzeba oddać Sue to, co jej należne - świetnie imitowała sposób mówienia swojego syna. - Diabli go wiedzą, czy to już jego dziewczyna, czy po prostu przedstawicielka płci pięknej, z którą się, jak to on mówi, czasem spotyka. Z nim to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Dobrze, że chociaż Leah przestała się o to wściekać. - Kobieta westchnęła ciężko.

- Co z Leą? - zapytał Charlie.

- Chyba dobrze. Postanowiła pójść w ślady swojego brata. Chce wyjechać, coś ze sobą zrobić, jak to ładnie ujęła. Powiedziała, że ma dosyć bycia wilkiem. Od jakiegoś czasu nie gania po lesie.

- To chyba dobrze?

- Tak myślę. Chciałabym, by z tego wszystkiego wyszła, zaczęła żyć własnym życiem. Miała zamiar zrezygnować po tej całej aferze z Cullenami, ale jakoś... nie potrafiła. A teraz zacisnęła zęby i trzyma się swojego postanowienia. Trochę mi smutno, że chce wyjechać, ale rozumiem ją. I myślę, że to będzie dla niej zdrowe.

Charlie położył dłoń na ręce kobiety i delikatnie ją pogłaskał. Nic nie powiedział. Nie wiedział właściwie, co powiedzieć. Sue była innym typem kobiety niż na przykład Renee. Indianka zawsze dawała sobie radę. Miewała „miękkie" momenty, ale nie rozczulała się nad sobą i widziała te lepsze strony każdego rozwiązania.

Co innego jego była żona. Nigdy do końca nie był pewien, w którym świecie żyje Renee. Choć od kilku lat ten poniekąd prawdziwy dobił się do bram pani Dwyer. Charlie nie wiedział, jak jej powiedzieć o Belli, ale w końcu musiał. Renee mu nie uwierzyła, potem zaczęła z niego kpić, że zwariował, wreszcie zdenerwowana jego uporem zażądała dowodów. Bella spotkała się w końcu z matką. Komendant nigdy się nie dowiedział, jak wyglądał tamten moment, dość jednak, że Renee ograniczyła kontakty. Z jednej strony przyjęła pewne sprawy do wiadomości, a z drugiej chyba do końca nie wierzyła i tkwiła w zawieszeniu pomiędzy wiecznym dylematem – uwierzyć i zaakceptować czy udawać, że nic się nie stało? Do Belli tylko dzwoniła i chyba to było dla niej najlepsze rozwiązanie. Telefony były bezpieczne i Renee mogła przed samą sobą udawać, że jej córka wciąż się uczy, tak jakby nigdy nie opuściła liceum. Z tego co wiedział, pisywała też maile. Ale nie spotykała się z Bellą i nie widywała Nessie. Edwardowi przekazywała pozdrowienia.

Córka powiedziała mu kiedyś przez telefon, że gdyby mogła płakać, to by to zrobiła. Cóż, wiedziała, co wybiera. A jej zwariowana matka swoje wariactwo mieściła w granicach rozsądku. Wampiry nie dały rady upchnąć się w skądinąd racjonalnym, dobrze znanym świecie Renee.

harlie potrząsnął głową. Nie chciał myśleć o swojej byłej żonie. Nie teraz.

Becky stała pod budynkiem uczelni. Plecak zarzuciła na lewe ramię, pilnując, by skrzywienie kręgosłupa zostało na swoim miejscu. Seth się spóźniał. Na razie niewiele, ale to wystarczyło, by dziewczyna poczuła wyraźne zdenerwowanie i z minuty na minutę nabierała chęci, by dać sobie spokój i jednak pojechać do domu.

Umówili się na drugą, tymczasem minął już kwadrans od tej godziny i chłopaka wciąż nie było. A mówiła mama – nie zadawaj się z innymi studentami! Becky nie wierzyła, by wielgachny Indianin ją wystawił. Chociaż...

Telefoniczna rozmowa sprzed tygodnia nie nastrajała jej pozytywnie. Usłyszała, że matce bardzo nie podoba się, że jej córka po zakończeniu roku nie jedzie od razu do domu. Becky poinformowała swoją rodzicielkę, że przyjedzie z tygodniowym opóźnieniem, ponieważ chce poznać rodzinę swojego... swojego...

Właściwie to czy oni w ogóle byli poważną parą? Owszem, można powiedzieć po szczeniacku, że „chodzili ze sobą". Ale bez deklaracji. Wszystko tak jakoś wyszło. Jedno piwo w gronie znajomych, drugie, impreza w akademiku, na którą Seth wpadł, przemykając korytarzami i uciekając przed wzrokiem stróża (Becky do dziś nie wiedziała, jak taki drągal jak Seth Clearwater pozostał niezauważony), potem spotkali się na kawie, wreszcie usiedli razem na ławce w parku i wspólnie się uczyli. Ona kuła emocje, on pluł na macierze.

Wyczerpani nauką udali się do kina i wylądowali na jakimś horrorze, który wyglądał, jakby reżyser chciał nakręcić kolejną wersję _Gwiezdnych wojen_, a wyszło mu coś gatunkowo zbliżonego do _Laleczki Chucky_. Lecz Becky niewiele zapamiętała z tego filmu. Z pewnością zaś zapamiętała ciepłą dłoń Setha na swoim kolanie, chwilę zastanowienia, czy ten chłopak nie ma jakiejś przewlekłej gorączki, a potem Indianin zniżył się na kinowym siedzeniu i przyciągnął ją do siebie.  
Przestali się całować dopiero, gdy rozbłysły światła.

Od tamtego czasu spotykali się całkiem regularnie, ale nigdy nie padły między nimi jakieś ważniejsze słowa. Cóż, Becky nie narzekała. Lubiła chłopaków w luźnym wydaniu, którzy nie zachowywali się jak niedorobiony Fitzwilliam Darcy, a spotykanie się z Sethem oznaczało dobrą zabawę.  
A także poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Gigantyczny chłopak był niczym tarcza dla jej drobnego ciała.

I owa tarcza właśnie nadbiegała zza zakrętu w stronę zniecierpliwionej dziewczyny.

- Przepraszam – powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. - Dirk wciąż się pakuje, musiałem mu schować skarpetki.

- To znaczy? - zapytała blondynka, nie przejmując się, że jeszcze chwilę temu zastanawiała się, czy nie powiedzieć Sethowi, gdzie może sobie wsadzić swój wyjazd do Forks, gdziekolwiek by to było.

- To znaczy, że jeśli nie znajdzie wszystkich, to będzie miał zubożałą kolekcję. Wiem, to głupie, ale musiałem mu się jakoś odwdzięczyć za te kilka miesięcy, kiedy przyprawiał mnie o bezsenność w środku tygodnia.

- I schowałeś mu skarpetki? - zapytała Becky z niedowierzaniem.

Seth się zastanowił.

- Za mało finezyjne? - Wzruszył ramionami. - W sumie stać mnie na więcej, ale nie chciałem być sadystą. Wystarczy mi, jeśli będzie kompletował swoje rzeczy przez następny tydzień.

- Dzieciak! - mruknęła Becky, ale wyciągnęła rękę, by poczochrać gęste włosy Indianina. Chłopak musiał się schylić, by umożliwić to dziewczynie, a gdy jej palce przesunęły się między czarnymi pasmami, zamruczał z aprobatą. - Skarpetki... - westchnęła.

- No! Ale na autobus spokojnie zdążymy, nie panikuj.

Seth złapał za plecak dziewczyny i niósł go w ręku bez wysiłku, jak dziecko w pierwszej klasie, które taszczy worek z kapciami do szkoły. Becky podreptała za nim w stronę autobusu. Indianin zapakował bagaże, po czym weszli do pojazdu i zapłacili za bilety. Usiedli razem na tyłach. Seth zajął miejsce przy oknie, gdzie mógł do woli podziwiać zmieniające się widoki, zaś Becky spoczęła obok i oparła głowę o jego ramię, ukryte pod cienką bawełnianą bluzą. Milczeli, gdy autobus ruszył przed siebie. Wpatrywali się w krajobraz za oknem.

c.d.n.


	12. Chapter 12

MĘŻCZYZNA OD KUCHNI

**ODCINEK DWUNASTY**

Katherine Hepburn mierzyła go swoim najlepszym, taksującym wzrokiem, niczym modliszka przed przystąpieniem do aktu konsumpcji... najpierw związku, a potem partnera. Pod tym spojrzeniem czuł się małym, niewiele wartym robakiem. Zimna i wyniosła Katherine nie odezwała się póki co ani słowem i Charlie wiedział, że jakoś się będzie musiał ze wszystkiego wytłumaczyć.

Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w jego snach, kiedy jeszcze był nastolatkiem. Nikomu się tym nie chwalił, bo nie było właściwie czym. Jego koledzy fascynowali się kobietami grającymi w filmach, które wpędzały młodego Charliego co najwyżej w zakłopotanie, zamiast skrajnego podniecenia. Kiedyś z kolegami postanowili obejrzeć w zaciszu domowym produkt tej gałęzi amerykańskiej kinematografii, ale Charlie wprawił kolegów w konsternację, kiedy zasnął w połowie drugiej WAŻNEJ sceny, a zbudził się dopiero na napisach końcowych z nieprzytomnym zapytaniem:

- I co? Pobrali się?

Wprawdzie nie stał się po tym wyrzutkiem społeczeństwa, ale koledzy patrzyli czasem na niego z niedowierzaniem i wiedzieli, że Swan pewnych rzeczy nie ogląda.

Którąś niedzielę spędził całkowicie w domu przed telewizorem, w którym w czerni i bieli Katherine Hepburn grała Jo w jednej z tysiąca ekranizacji „Małych kobietek". Charlie niemal wtopił się w telewizor i od tego czasu aktorka pojawiała się w jego snach, stając się skrytą fantazją i nie dając spokoju.

Gdy dorósł, wciąż się pojawiała niby zazdrosna kochanka, która wymaga chwili uwagi. Choć trzeba oddać Katherine to, co się jej należy – umiała się dostosować. W noc przed ślubem z Renee nabrała przedziwnie łagodnego spojrzenia i onieśmielającego uśmiechu właściwego przyszłej pani Swan. Potem wróciła do swojej oryginalnej postaci i pojawiała się, ilekroć Charlie nie wiedział, co zrobić z kolejną kobietą, z którą nie planował stałego związku, a która snuła plany usidlenia go na amen. To dzięki Katherine wiedział, jak postępować i jakie znaleźć słowa.

Tylko w przypadku Sue aktorka nie okazywała żadnej pomocy i Charlie czasem był o to na nią zły.

A teraz? Siedziała z czarnymi włosami i wyraźnie indiańskimi rysami twarzy i rzucała mu rozeźlone spojrzenie.

Znowu się zmieniła. Poważna sprawa.

- Wyglądasz inaczej – ośmielił się zauważyć.

- Dostosowuję się do wymagań. W końcu jestem twoim ideałem.

Charlie spuścił wzrok. Poczuł się równie głupio jak tapeta w motylki.

- Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić, hm? - zapytała Katherine, energicznie odgarniając włosy z czoła.

- To znaczy?

- Zamierzasz tak to wszystko zostawić? Ani kroku dalej?

- Nie rozumiem. - Nieśmiało uniósł wzrok, by spojrzeć w jej ciemne oczy. Chyba nie była zła. Na twarzy kobiety malowało się tylko zdziwienie.

- Słuchaj, Charlie, nie po to ci się śnię po nocach, żebyś udawał, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi. Sue! Co zamierzasz z tym fantem zrobić?

- A co powinienem?

- Określ się jakoś, w końcu to kobieta! Zachowujecie się jak jakaś Ania i Gilbert pod surowym okiem Maryli. Całe życie tak robisz. Czas brać się do roboty, Charles!

- Sugerujesz, żebym...

- Sugeruję, byś zrobił to, co zrobiłeś, gdy złapałeś za rękę Renee i zwiałeś, tak jak ci radziłam.

Charlie podrapał się w głowę.

- Katherine, nie chcę ci nic wypominać, ale małżeństwo z Renee to nie był dobry pomysł.

Rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie.

- Czy ja ci się kazałam żenić? Zresztą nie wyszło tak źle, dochowałeś się świetnej córki. A ja ci tylko powiedziałam, byś po prostu zaszalał.

- Ciekawe, co by się stało, gdybym cię wtedy nie posłuchał.

Katherine Hepburn o wyraźnych rysach Sue Clearwater wywróciła oczyma z irytacją.

- Charlie, jestem projekcją twoich pragnień, w końcu ci się śnię. Naprawdę się przecież nie znamy. Tak więc tyle by się stało, że nie posłuchałbyś swojego instynktu. Wielkie mi rzeczy! A teraz obudź się, bo już późno.

- Co? Ale ja...

Otworzył oczy, natrafiając wzrokiem na szarawy sufit, który już od dawna błagał o pomalowanie. Kiedyś to pewnie zrobi, ale z pewnością nie dzisiaj.

Katherine miała zwyczaj pojawiać się w sennych marzeniach komendanta, ilekroć na horyzoncie pojawiała się jakaś kobieta i trwała przy nim, dopóki przedstawicielka płci pięknej nie zniknęła z jego życia. Mówiła mu, co ma robić, udzielała rad, dawała wskazówki... a potem znikała, okazjonalnie tylko o sobie przypominając, że fantazjował o niej odkąd skończył piętnaście lat. I zawsze miała na sobie zapięty pod samą szyję kostium.

Trudno to było nazwać snem erotycznym, ale z drugiej strony ponoć marzenia o czymś tak mało frywolnym jak prowadzenie samochodem miały podtekst seksualny, więc co on tam wiedział? Ot, śniła mu się kobieta z klasą, która zresztą była od niego o wiele lat starsza. A w ogóle już od dawna nie żyła. Teraz już wiedział, po kim Bella odziedziczyła skłonności do osób żywych inaczej.

W tym momencie przypomniał sobie o żywych standardowo. Cholera! Sue! Urodziny! PREZENT!

Miał się tym zająć na początku tygodnia, ale na głowę zwaliło mu się mnóstwo spraw. Najpierw jakiś jemioł ośmielił się jeździć po drogach Forks bez prawa jazdy, potem się okazało, że na domiar złego robił to kradzionym wozem. Na końcu Jonathson ograł go w kierki pięć razy z rzędu, a takiej zniewagi ze strony podwładnego Charlie nie mógł odpuścić. Grali długo. Skończyła się ich zmiana, ale zostali po godzinach, bo komendantowi wreszcie zaczęła dobrze iść karta. Wrócił do domu w poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku, kompletnie zapominając o tym, że miał kupić jakiś drobiazg dla kobiety, dzięki której robiło mu się cieplej na duszy.

Zaplanował zakupy następnego dnia, ale ten czort Jonathson postanowił się odegrać. Znów utknęli na komisariacie, zapamiętale męcząc stary komputer, bez jakiegokolwiek szacunku dla jego starej płyty głównej, jęczącego wiatraka i pokrytych siwizną kurzu kabli.

Tym razem Swan zasiedział się za długo i kiedy wyszedł, wszystkie sklepy były już pozamykane. Smętnie powlókł się do radiowozu i odjechał w stronę swojego azylu. Przez kolejne dwa dni usiłował sprowadzić informatyka, ponieważ komputer stwierdził, że ma dosyć gry w karty i złośliwie odmówił posłuszeństwa, a kiedy specjalista od chorób sprzętowych się zjawił i zobaczył, w czym problem, ośmielił się kąśliwie zauważyć, żeby wzywać go do mniej trywialnych problemów. No skąd Charlie mógł wiedzieć, że się tylko jeden durny kabelek poluzował?!

A teraz obudził się w piątkowy, pochmurny poranek i przypomniało mu się, że najwyższy czas jednak zająć się prezentem dla Sue na poważnie, inaczej zjawi się u niej w poniedziałek z pustymi rękoma i głupią miną.

Wystrzelił z budynku komendy niczym z procy i pognał kilka metrów przed siebie, po czym wyhamował i stanął osłupiały. Właściwie to gdzie miał iść? Nie miał pojęcia, co chciałby kupić dla Sue.

- Szefie? Wszystko w porządku?

Charlie odwrócił się gwałtownie. Stała za nim Rivers ze schludnym warkoczem i zatroskanym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Jakby naprawdę się martwiła, a nie szukała tematu do plotek. Swoją drogą od jakiegoś czasu Charlie nie poznawał swojej podwładnej. Była bardziej skupiona i okazała się całkiem sympatycznym człowiekiem. Choć nadal lubiła śpiewać w pracy nieznośnie disneyowskie piosenki, w dodatku na całe gardło, a jej ortografia nie zmieniła się nawet na jotę. Cóż, pewne rzeczy są constans. Niemniej dało się Amandę tolerować bez większego wysiłku.

- Rivers, a co ty tu robisz?

Kobieta rozejrzała się po okolicy zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

- Szefie, ja tu mieszkam.

- Tak, ale... - Nie wiedział właściwie, o co chciał zapytać. - Nieważne. Wszystko dobrze.

- Na pewno? Wygląda pan dość blado.

A właściwie... czemu nie? - pomyślał Charlie. Odetchnął głęboko i już miał zamiar się odezwać, gdy nagle policjantka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Okej, szefie. Idziemy na kawę. Opowie mi pan wszystko.

Charlie nie był pewien, czy chce, by Amanda Rivers wiedziała „wszystko", ale i tak poczłapał za nią do najbliższej knajpki, gdzie można było zamówić najwspanialszą kawę w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. I niech się Starbucks schowa tam, gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc!

Usiedli przy okrągłym, nakrytym białym obrusem stoliku. Kelnerka zapaliła dla nich świeczkę, którą Charlie natychmiast ze złością zdmuchnął i posłał dziewczynie takie spojrzenie, że ta uciekła spłoszona, jak tylko złożyli zamówienie. Rivers prawie wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc swojego przełożonego z naburmuszoną miną.

- No dobrze, szefie. Więc w czym problem?

- Co byś kupiła na urodziny? - zapytał Charlie bez ogródek.

- Sobie? Nie wiem, pewnie jakiś ciuch.

- Eee... a co by ci kupił... hmm...

- Mike? - Uniosła brew domyślnie.

- Mężczyzna – poprawił ją Charlie.

Brew Rivers pozostała uniesiona niczym Salmon Bay Bridge*.

- Szefie, komu chce pan sprawić prezent? Będzie mi łatwiej. Oczywiście kobiecie – dorzuciła po chwili domyślnie. - Sue Clearwater? - zapytała, gdy komendant patrzył się tylko na nią z niedowierzaniem, bez wydobywania z siebie żadnego odgłosu.

- Huh! - odezwał się w końcu. - Skąd wy, ba... eee, kobiety znaczy się, wiecie o takich rzeczach?

Amanda obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem, który niebezpiecznie przypominał ją z czasów, gdy każdy drobiazg mógł urosnąć do rangi wydarzenia dnia. Tamtej Amandy nie lubił. Tej... nie wiedział, czy może ufać. Być może ta cała kawa – która właśnie stała przed nim, parując mu prosto w nos kuszącym aromatem prawdziwej parzochy – to jednak nie był dobry pomysł. Charlie nie wiedział, jak się wykaraskać z tej sytuacji. Dał się zwieść nowemu wizerunkowi Rivers i proszę – wpadł jak śliwka w kompot. Ta kobieta powinna pracować dla CIA, a nie na komendzie policji w Forks.

- O panu i Sue gada przecież całe miasteczko – przypomniała mu policjantka.

- Tak, dziękuję bardzo – warknął.

Uśmiech Amandy przygasł.

- Przepraszam. Jest mi naprawdę bardzo głupio.

Charlie machnął ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem.

- Co się stało to się już nie odstanie. Dobra, Rivers, skupcie się – powiedział, używając tonu, którego zawsze używał w pracy. - Co można podarować kobiecie na urodziny? Ale jak komuś o tym powiecie, to was zastrzelę. - Po tych słowach pociągnął porządny łyk z mikroskopijnej filiżanki.

Amanda zrobiła krzyżyk w miejscu serca.

- Nikomu ani słowa – obiecała uroczyście, po czym upiła nieco kawy. - No to jak bardzo osobisty jest ten prezent? Bo może jakaś bielizna?

Charlie przymknął oczy. Mylił się. Kawa to nie był zły pomysł - był to pomysł FATALNY. Bielizna. Już to sobie wyobrażał. Zrobiło mu się zimno na samą myśl o zakupach, a co dopiero o wręczaniu czegoś takiego Sue. Nie, mowy nie ma.

Aczkolwiek coś bladoróżowego ładnie by na pani Clearwater wyglądało...

Przestań, Charles!

- Wykluczone – wykrztusił, przybierając na obliczu barwę dojrzałego pomidora.

- A jest coś, co Sue lubi robić?

- Hmm, lubi czytać.

- Książka? Tylko coś wyjątkowego.

Komendant pomyślał, że książki, które czasami czytywała Sue były na swój sposób wyjątkowe. Choć nie był pewien, czy absolutnie bezbrzeżna, unikatowa głupota tych powieści kwalifikuje się jako pożądana cecha prezentu, który chciałby jej wręczyć.

- Najbliższa księgarnia jest w Port Angeles – wymamrotał Charlie i wypił resztki kawy.

Amanda dopiła swoją, rzuciła na stolik pieniądze i wstała.

- To na co czekamy?

Charlie oniemiał. Teoria o replikantach zaczęła krążyć po znanych trajektoriach myśli komendantach.

- Podwiozę pana. Chyba że chce pan tam jechać radiowozem?

Charlie wstał od stolika, wygrzebał z kieszeni drobne, dorzucił do puli za kawę i ruszył za Rivers z nietęgą miną. To był naprawdę bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł.

Amanda w drodze powrotnej wydusiła z Charliego wiele interesujących szczegółów. Policjant pomyślał, że się starzeje, skoro kiedyś nikt nie był w stanie wydobyć od niego najbardziej nawet błahej drobnostki, a teraz sam dał się wciągnąć w rozmowę. I to z kim! Z Rivers! W drodze z zakupów!

Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że jest w pełni usprawiedliwiony. Wymęczyły go te zakupy, ale w końcu trafili na coś interesującego.

Policjantka zasugerowała, że skoro tyle czasu spędzał w kuchni, to mógłby postarać się ugotować coś dla pani Clearwater. Charlie odparł, że nie będzie miał na to czasu, bo poniedziałek spędzi w pracy i u drzwi Sue stanie dopiero wieczorem. Amanda zmierzyła go spojrzeniem - nikłymi popłuczynami po taksującym wzroku Katherine Hepburn - i oznajmiła, że jej szef nigdy nie mógłby urodzić się jako kobieta, skoro nie potrafi poradzić sobie z takim drobiazgiem.

Charlie kiwnął głową i potwierdził – nie, nie mógłby, bo ewidentnie tylko kobiety potrafią zaginać czas, czego on, mężczyzna, nie dokona, choćby się nie wiadomo jak starał. Amanda tylko wywróciła oczami.

Wysiadł pod komendą, zabrał reklamówkę z ukrytą w środku książką i przesiadł się do radiowozu, po czym ruszył do domu. Myślał cały czas, jak tu przekonać fizykę, by nagięła się do jego potrzeb i by zdążył coś w poniedziałek ugotować, bo mimo wszystko pomysł z obiadem bardzo mu się spodobał.

Zadzwonił w niedzielę do Sue i powiedział jej, by niczego nie gotowała w poniedziałek.

Następnie wykonał telefon do Billy'ego z informacją, że połów ryb w niedzielę zostaje niniejszym odwołany. Indianin tylko westchnął ciężko, acz domyślnie, burknął coś niewyraźnego o zakochanych kundlach, po czym powiedział, że jeśli za tydzień będzie padał deszcz i znowu odpadnie im dzień w ciszy nad rzeką, to będzie Charliego Swana wina. Komendant uśmiechnął się pod nosem na te słowa.

W niedzielę od rana zaczął przygotowywać sobie składniki. Wyciągnął książkę kucharską upiornej blondyny, otworzył ją na rozdziale z mięsem i z uwagą przeczytał przepis na pieczonego kurczaka. Z wyższością spojrzał na niegdyś przerażające hasła, nie przejął się ani szczyptą, ani odrobiną, ani tym bardziej „do smaku". Wziął paprykę w proszku i zabrał się za nacieranie leżącego bezradnie na blacie kurczaka.

W poniedziałek znów wystrzelił z pracy niczym kometa, wpadł do radiowozu w pośpiechu godnym strażaka pędzącego do pożaru, po czym na górnej granicy prędkości pojechał do domu. Włączył piekarnik i zabrał się za uporządkowywanie kuchni. Umówił się z Sue na ósmą, a to oznaczało, że musiał nieco ogarnąć swój azyl. Nie wypadało, by kobieta podziwiała bajzel, który powstał na skutek walki z martwym kurczakiem, który nie chciał dać się nafaszerować warzywną mieszanką z dodatkiem ziół. Walka była zażarta i odbyła się w czternastu rundach, ale w końcu uparta bestia się poddała. Charlie mamrotał do kurczęcia, że i tak wciśnie mu nadzienie w tyłek, więc lepiej, żeby się nie stawiał.

Skoro już danie główne skapitulowało i grzecznie przeżerało się z ziołami i papryką przez całą noc (oraz pół dnia), mogło zatem triumfalnie wjechać do piekarnika i dać się upiec. Zaś Charlie pobiegł pod prysznic.

Punktualnie o ósmej usłyszał dzwonek u drzwi. Poszedł otworzyć z anielskim uśmiechem człowieka, który wygrał bitwę i oto po całej kuchni roznosi się cudowny zapach pieczystego.

Sue wyglądała bardzo ładnie. Założyła ciemną, prostą sukienkę, a w ręku trzymała wiklinowy koszyk. Charlie zdał sobie sprawę, że już dawno nie widział czegoś tak uroczego. Sue podała mu swój bagaż.

- Przyniosłam wino. Becky pozdrawia.

Charlie przepuścił kobietę w drzwiach i uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

- W normalnych warunkach to kobieta gotuje, a mężczyzna przynosi wino na kolację. Chyba łamiemy wszelkie konwenanse, Sue – zauważył mężczyzna.

Kobieta odwróciła się w jego stronę z uniesionymi brwiami.

- Konwenanse? Nigdy nie sądziłam, że używasz takich słów – zauważyła.

- Rozmowy z Edwardem poszerzają słownik – odparł komendant.

- Muszą być bardzo wartościowe, bo chyba nigdy za wiele nie rozmawiałeś ze swoim zięciem.

- Staram się to zmienić, Sue. Naprawdę. To w końcu... hmm, rodzina. Chodź!

Weszli do kuchni.

- Aaale nie upiekłem ciasta na deser.

Charlie spuścił głowę.

- Nie szkodzi. Ja to zrobiłam.

Indianka wskazała na koszyk trzymany przez Charliego.

- Połowę i tak zjadł Seth, ale trochę się uratowało.

- Aha. Daj mi minutę – powiedział mężczyzna i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Wrócił z niej po chwili z pakunkiem w ręku. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sue.

- Naprawdę, Charlie... Nie musiałeś – powiedziała kobieta, przyglądając się niebieskiemu papierowi. - Co to jest? - zapytała, szukając miejsca, w którym najłatwiej byłoby przedrzeć papier. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, gdyż osoba, która to pakowała (Sue podejrzewała, że Charlie zrobił to osobiście) zużyła mnóstwo taśmy klejącej, by pakunek się nie rozleciał.

Komendant westchnął.

- To działa w ten sposób – otwierasz i widzisz, co jest w środku. Innej opcji nie ma. - Patrzył przez chwilę, jak Sue mocuje się z papierem. - Dać ci nożyczki?

- Przydałyby się – odparła kobieta, ale w tym momencie szarpnęła za papier, który rozdarł się z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem i oczom pani Clearwater ukazała się czarna książka z rękoma trzymającymi jabłko na okładce.

- Eee... to podobno jakiś wielki hit – bąknął Charlie.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała po prostu Sue, a potem pocałowała komendanta. Charlie objął ją i przytulił do siebie, ciesząc się tą chwilą. Tak było dobrze, jakby wszystko znalazło się na swoim miejscu i nic nie ruszy porządku rzeczy.

Kiedy w końcu oderwał się od ust pani Clearwater, nie był pewien, czy właściwie odczuwa jeszcze głód. Chciał być jednak dżentelmenem - może Sue była głodna?

- Hmm – mruknął w końcu. - Obiad gotowy.

- Wiesz co, Charlie? - powiedziała Sue, mrużąc oczy i przekrzywiając głowę. - Pozwolę sobie rozpakować jeszcze jeden prezent urodzinowy. Nie każdego dnia kończy się czterdzieści sześć lat.

- Ale...

- Ćśś, Charlie! Ani słowa! – uciszyła go, używając jego własnych słów. Znowu go pocałowała. Charlie na oślep sięgnął do piekarnika, by go wyłączyć, a potem objął kobietę i przyciągnął do siebie najmocniej jak potrafił.

Zgodnie z życzeniem solenizantki nie odezwał się ani słowem, nawet wtedy, gdy potykając się i nie patrząc pod nogi, zaczęli powoli przesuwać się w stronę czegoś, co nadawałoby się do leżenia. Mężczyzna nie był pewien, czy to kanapa w saloniku, czy też raczej łóżko w jego sypialni. Był zajęty czymś istotniejszym niż sprawdzanie własnych współrzędnych. Zresztą niewiele go w tej chwili obchodziły. Bardziej interesowało go to, że Sue rozpina jego koszulę, a jemu mignęło ramiączko jej stanika. Mylił się – czarna koronka wyglądała na jej skórze o wiele ładniej niż blady róż. A potem padli na sprężysty mebel (zdecydowanie kanapa w saloniku). Charlie uderzył głową w oparcie i głośno jęknął.

- Charlie! Wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoiła się Sue, wstając.

Mężczyzna rozmasował sobie ciemię i popatrzył na kobietę ze skrzywioną miną.

- Chyba będziemy musieli bardziej uważać na to, co robimy – stęknął. Sue nachyliła się nad jego głową, by zobaczyć, czy komendant niczego sobie nie uszkodził. Głowa wyglądała na całą. Indianka odetchnęła z ulgą.

- Przepraszam – mruknęła. - Chyba mnie poniosło.

O, nie, nie, nie! - pomyślał Charlie. Nie zamierzał teraz przerywać. Nic takiego się przecież nie stało.

- Wiesz co, Sue? - powiedział, mrużąc oczy i z uśmiechem błąkającym na ustach. - Nawet nie zaczynaj z tymi przeprosinami...

A potem przyciągnął ją do siebie i dał się ponieść miękkości, ciepłu i czemuś przedziwnie znajomemu, choć na swój odkrywanemu na nowo.

Sue obudziła się rano i przewróciła na bok z błogim uśmiechem na ustach. Dawno już się tak nie wyspała. Choć zaraz pewnie powinna wstać i zrobić śniadanie, a Seth złapie Becky za rękę i pognają gdzieś w las, bo jej syn uparł się, by dziewczyna poznała całe La Push.

Otworzyła oczy.

Nie znajdowała się w swojej sypialni.

Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i zerknęła w bok. Charliego przy niej nie było. Za to z kuchni dolatywał zapach kawy.

Zaraz, kiedy znaleźli się w sypialni?

Nakryła się kołdrą po same uszy. Chyba w którymś momencie Charlie wstał i pociągnął ją do sypialni. No proszę – tradycjonalista. To jej nie zdziwiło.

Kobieta wstała, szybko nałożyła na siebie sukienkę z poprzedniego wieczoru i ruszyła w stronę kuchni, gdzie zastała Charliego przygotowującego jajecznicę. Zerknął na nią z niepewnym uśmiechem.

- Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodna. Jest jajecznica, kawa i kurczak z wczoraj. Musisz go spróbować.

- A czy zamierzasz mnie katować kawą z cukrem?

Charlie westchnął.

- Raz jeden pozwolę ci zgrzeszyć. Ale bez szaleństw, to się nie powtórzy!

Sue usiadła przy stole i sięgnęła po kubek z gorzkim czarnym napojem. Na blacie znalazła podarowaną jej poprzedniego wieczoru książkę. Zerknęła na tył okładki.

- To musi być piękna opowieść. Taka... życiowa, wiesz?

- Hę? - mruknął Charlie, mieszając na patelni drewnianą łyżką. - O czym ty mówisz?

- Posłuchaj tylko! - Przejeżdżając po tekście palcem Sue zaczęła czytać zamieszczone na obwolucie streszczenie. - Siedemnastoletnia Barbie Pigeon przeprowadza się do ponurego miasteczka Knives i poznaje tajemniczego, przystojnego Edmunda Smitha. Chłopak ma nadludzkie zdolności – nie można mu się oprzeć, ale i nie można go rozgryźć. Dziewczyna usiłuje poznać jego mroczne sekrety, nie zdaje sobie jednak sprawy, że naraża tym siebie oraz grób swojej babci na niebezpieczeństwo. Okazuje się bowiem, że zakochała się w ghulu.

- O Boże – jęknął Charlie. - Co ja ci podarowałem?

- Nie wiem, ale postawię to na regale na honorowym miejscu – zapewniła go, odkładając książkę na bok.

Charlie nałożył jajecznicę na talerze i postawił jeden z nich przed kobietą, po czym usiadł blisko niej ze swoją porcją. Sue ochoczo zabrała się do jedzenia. Nabrała żółtej masy na widelec i włożyła do ust. Zamarła. Charlie popatrzył na nią zmrużonymi oczami.

- Nawet nie próbuj mi wmówić, że przesoliłem...

Sue przełknęła.

- Będę musiała znaleźć inny sposób, by potrzymać cię nieco w niepewności.

Komendant nachylił się nad kobietą i delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Sue – powiedział cicho. - I zapomnij o nabieraniu mnie.

Kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko napiła się kawy.

Seth i Becky siedzieli na schodach domu Clearwaterów i pojadali suche płatki. Dziewczyna trzymała w rękach duży kubek z herbatą, z którego oboje na zmianę popijali. Był wtorek, robiła się ładna pogoda. Indianin obejmował szczupłe ramiona Becky i bez słowa obserwował szumiący las.

- Myślisz, że Leah jest szczęśliwa? - zapytał.

- Nie mam pojęcia. Ale z psychologicznego punktu widzenia to dla niej zdrowo, że zerwała z życiem, które ją męczyło i poszła swoją drogą.

Indianin nie mógł opowiedzieć wszystkiego swojej dziewczynie. Nie wolno mu było wspominać o zmiennokształtności, wpojeniu, gorączce, legendach, wampirach czy pakcie... o zadziwiającej mnogości ważnych detali. Ale zdołał opowiedzieć historię swojej siostry bez tych wszystkich niepokojących szczegółów. Becky pocieszyła go, twierdząc, że Leah zrobiła to, co dla niej najlepsze i że za jakiś czas będzie jej lepiej. Być może otworzy się na coś nowego, zupełnie innego.

- A co z twoją mamą i tym komendantem?

Seth wzruszył ramionami.

- A bo ja wiem? Dopóki nie odstawiają mi tu regularnego _Przeminęło z wiatrem_ wszystko powinno być w porządku.

- Nie lubisz Scarlett? - zapytała Becky z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.

- Kiedyś usiłowałem to przeczytać, bo podobała mi się taka jedna dziewczyna i była wielbicielką tej powieści. Litości! Nie dało się! Miałem ochotę strzelić bohaterkę w łeb. Ale mama ma głowę na karku i serce w odpowiednim miejscu. A Charlie to dobry facet, więc mogę być chyba spokojny.

Becky cmoknęła chłopaka w policzek.

- Wiesz, zawsze mnie to interesowało... nie masz przypadkiem jakiejś gorączki? Strasznie jesteś ciepły.

- Uch...

Seth popatrzył na Becky szeroko otwartymi oczami. Od odpowiedzi uratowało go nadejście pani Clearwater i komendanta Swana. Syn Indianki niczego nie komentował, ale miał wrażenie, że jego matka jest jakaś... radośniejsza? To musiała być naprawdę udana randka. Ewentualnie Charlie nauczył się porządnie gotować, bo o jego możliwościach kulinarnych krążyły niegdyś legendy.

- Cześć, mama! - powitał ją Seth, kiedy dotarła do schodów. - Witaj, Charlie – wyszczerzył się do komendanta.

Becky nie odezwała się ani słowem, tylko nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się do obojga.

Pani Clearwater pogłaskała ją po głowie chłodną ręką i bez słowa weszła do domu, a za nią podreptał Charlie. Tam usiedli przy stole i uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- Teraz to się dopiero zaczną plotki – zauważył komendant.

- Przejmujesz się? Mniejsza o plotki, teraz patrz i ucz się, zaraz pokażę ci, jak się robi najlepszą kawę na świecie. Gorzką!

Charlie westchnął. Na szczęście we własnym domu będzie mógł robić, co mu się żywnie podoba. Sue tego nie zobaczy...

Seth długo patrzył za swoją matką.

- Ciekawe, co na to Billy – powiedział cicho.

- A co on ma do tego? - zapytała Becky, bawiąc się sterczącymi we wszystkie strony włosami Indianina. Będzie musiała kiedyś porządnie przejechać po tym maszynką.

- Wiesz, on, mama i Charlie to taka trójka przyjaciół. A tu mu się ta dwójka sparowała. Ale będzie bal...

- Nie narzekaj, wygląda na to, że mamy tu jakiś happy end. - Becky wyciągnęła dłoń z włosów Setha, przytuliła się mocniej do chłopaka i powiedziała: - Niech im się szczęści. Mamy swoje życie. Więc? Jak to jest z tą twoją temperaturą?

**KONIEC**

* Salmon Bay Bridge – bardzo znany jednoskrzydłowy most zwodzony w Seattle, stan Waszyngton, USA


End file.
